The Lone Dragon
by Sporedude135
Summary: (Continuation of The Land That Can't Be Erased timeline) After his defeat, he finds himself in a familiar world. With almost all of the evil sapped out of him, he reluctantly takes two crystal dragon hybrids under his wing. With a new kingdom to be build, how will the Riders handle somebody like him wondering around? Will he help them with their problems? Who knows?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello comrades, Sporedude135 is now working on the main project. I will still work on the Spore Side-Project, but I'm going to focus on the main project for now. Hope you enjoy!**

 **The Lone** **Dragon**

 **Chapter 1**

Vokun had been falling through the wormhole for hours. He hasn't even been killed yet. Though he feels so much pain right now, like the wormhole is tearing him apart. He roared loudly, feeling his entire body change shape, bone cracking and being enlarged as well as being replaced by crystals. He could feel himself turn into one of his own minions. The pain is unbearable, but he's been through worse, though it was really close to that time. He is losing energy fast. He could see a light at the end of the wormhole, but before he could enter it, he went unconscious.

A few hours later, he woke up under the shade of a tree, but a tree made of his crystal. In fact, a large area around him has been turned to crystal. He tries to get up, but notices that his entire body has changed. More crystals cover him than before and he lost most of his armor. He could still feel a lot of pain from his trip through the wormhole, so he tried to make a crystal tower to heal himself with.

" **What!? Why are my powers not working,"** Vokun yells as he tries to make the tower. Everytime he tries, he always gets the same result...nothing. He tried using his other powers, but with the same result. At least his crystal breath still works properly.

" **Aw great! How am I supposed to make my new kingdom now!?"** He makes his way through the forest, breaking through the crystal converted trees if they get in his way. They shatter like glass easily. Suddenly, he smelt the scent of crystallized meat. He walks behind a crystal formation and finds a dragon that he hasn't seen before crystallized in a state of anger.

" **Odd...I figured-"** Vokun was cut off when he heard rustling behind a small boulder. He decides to investigate. He rounds the large rock and finds something strange.

There are two children, one a girl, and the other a boy, both in a state of fear. They're clothes are all tattered and they seem injured. But the thing that interested him the most is the fact that they have wings, horns, and features similar to his. The crystals that are on their back are even the same crystals as himself.

But why would he be interested in humans? He shouldn't! He walks away, leaving the children to fend for themselves.

" **Why should I care about tiny human children!? They aren't even useful at all,"** Vokun yells as he finally exits the crystal zone and into the actual forest. He felt as if something is following him. So he turns his head, and see's that the two children are following him. He turns his head back around and continues walking, knowing the children can't attack him.

"Should we weally say thank you to him? He doesn't seem the kind of dwagon to accept a thank you," the little girl says to the boy.

"Um...yes Vivi, he saved our lives, it would be best to thank him...and plus he looks familiar," the boy replied. They walk up to Vokun, who is staring out over a cliff face mumbling to himself. They were surprised that he can talk.

"Um...excuse me," the boy says.

" **Go away. I don't need your thanks,"** Vokun yells at them, not even bothering to turn his head around. This scared Vivi and she hid behind her older brother.

"Are you familiar? I swear we've seen you before," the boy says.

" **What part of go away did you two not understand!? Go!? Or away!?"** The children backed away a little after Vokun said that. But the boy is still brave, despite the dragon standing in front of him. He sensed that Vokun had something in common with himself.

"Aren't you a Crystalback," the boy said. Sighing because the boy interrupted his thoughts, he turns to look at the boy.

" **Listen here bud, I ain't what you call a 'Crystalback,' okay!? Im just a normal crystal dragon, so get lost before I lose my patience,"** Vokun said. Even after that, the boy wouldn't budge. Vokun is really losing patience.

" **Don't you have parents looking for you? Go to them now before I get tired of you and kick you two off of this very cliff,"** Vokun yells at them. Vivi bursts into tears as Vokun stares angrily at them.

"We don't have any...we have no one to even watch over us. Everyone just wats to kill me and my sister because we're halflings," the boy said. Vokun was about yell at them again, but he began to think about what the boy just said.

" **You...don't have parents?"**

"Thats right. Our mother tried to hide us because of our dragon parts. Our father was a Crystalback, so we had crystals as well. But soon someone fount out. They killed our mother because she was raising halfling children. Our village was at war with dragons, so it made sense for them to do it. We made it out as they burned down our house. We have been surviving on our own for a while now," the boy explained. Something about what that boy said struck a cord inside Vokun's head.

" **I...am very sorry for your loss. I've had a bad experience in my childhood as** **well. Im not telling you two anything about it however,"** Vokun said.

"We have been trying to find a loving family for months now and we still can't find a single one because of our...features," the boy said.

"Could you be ouw dad?" The boy turns around to see Vivi come out from behind him. Vokun blinked at the little girl's request. He hasn't been a father in...well he never was a father.

" **...what NO?! Why should I take care of you two!? I am Vokun, king of crystals, and I would be the one remembered as the dragon who took care of human? No way! Now scram,"** Vokun said. He turns around and was about to fly away from the them until he felt something grab onto his tail. He turns his head and see's Vivi hugging his tail.

"But ..." Vivi gave him the puppy-eye treatment. She tried her hardest, but Vokun isn't buying it.

" **Get off me."** She wouldn't let go of him, even if he shook his tail to get her off.

"Please..." Vokun looks at her once again. Suddenly, Vokun's vision began to change. Instead of seeing her, he can see himself, though younger and still on Remnant, staring over a lake, crying as sparks fly over him. Why did Vivi remind him of himself so much!?

" **Wha...how...*sigh* fine! You can come with me, but if you annoy me, I will get rid of you. Do you understand!?"**

Thank you mistew Vokun! Me and my brothew Elusk will not get into twouble," Vivi said. Vokun sighed as the two siblings got on his back. He's gonna regret this isn't he? He lifts off of the ground in search of a new cave, at least something thats good enough to sleep in.

 **A few hours later**

As the sun sets over the horizon, a group of people, Vikings if you would, enter the crystal zone. A short and skinny man with bright green eyes, black, spiked hair, and well defined cheekbones, along with his german shepard, walk out of a crystal bush along with a bunch of other vikings.

"We will camp here for the night. That Crystalback isn't too far," the man said. His german shepard begins to sniff around the area as the hunting party set up camp. After exploring a little, the hunters gather around a map, showing the entire archipelago.

"So, from all reports, the dragon flew away after appearing here. It flew to the east from here, heading to where we believe is a cave," the man explained.

"Crystalbacks are hard to kill, and they seem to actually resist the queen dragon's commanding force when it was still alive. It must either be very huge, or very strong. No matter what it is, we will kill this beast, it will give us riches beyond imagining!

 **The next day  
**

At the crystal zone, a mass of black and red oozes from a crystal formation. The mass begins to take shape, forming what looks to be what Vokun looked like before his trip through the wormhole, except he's black, red, white, and his check whiskers are grey and a black flame starts at the end of his tail. The thing looks around him, trying to find Vokun, but it seems he isn't here. The beast lets out a low bellowing noise as it flies off in another direction. As soon as it leaves, six dragon riders, along with their dragons, land in the crystal area.

"What kind of dragon can do this," one of the teens said.

"I have no idea, I've read over the Book of Dragons many times, and have never seen a dragon capable of doing this," another teen said. They notice what seems to be the remains of a camp site and a puddle of red liquid nearby. The riders look at each other in shock.

"Whatever it is, we need to get to it before those hunters can, it seems that it has already taken a beating," the first dragon rider said. His dragon, I believe is a Night Fury, sniffs the ground and finds a scent it hasn't seen before. It looks in the general direction of the scent and see's a bunch of tree's pushed away like they were paper.

"Whoa...whatever the dragon is, we need it," one of the teens, riding on I believe is a Hideous Zippleback, says.

"We can cause all kinds of trouble with it," the other Zippleback rider said. They bang their helmets together as they walk through the trail of destruction. They end up overlooking the ocean. They can see a bunch of large dragon-like footprints, there might have been a struggle.

"Bud, can you pick up the scent," the Night Fury rider asked, patting the dragon on the side of the head. The Night Fury began to sniff the air and fount the air is full of the unknown dragon's scent. The Night Fury points it's head in the direction of the scent's trail. The general direction is a place that the riders know all too well. It's their hometown!

"Wait...the dragon is heading for Berk!" They quickly took off after the dragon, flying up into the air quickly to catch up to the unknown dragon. They have no idea what kind of terror the dragon could do if it fount Berk. Or if it is even a foe, they won't know until they find the dragon. And they better hurry.

* * *

 **Well guys, the LTCBE timeline is now continued. You can find both Vokun's new look and the unknown dragon on my Deviantart account. And yes, the dragon riders are the riders from the actual movie, I'm just gonna make it so that their names are revealed when Vokun finds out or they say their names. Hope you like it. And sorry if it is short, I'm just looking for more ideas, and if you have an idea for anything relating to a new story or old story, just put a review and I'm sure to get right to it.  
**

 **This is Sporedude135, signing off**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up? Sporedude135 is back with another chapter. I would like to thank Dolphinheart99 for submitting an OC for me to use. I don't own HTTYD, just my OC's. If you have a suggestion on how to continue the story or anything else, just post a review. Now, lets begin.**

 **The Lone Dragon**

 **Chapter 2**

 **"I had no idea that I would be flying for this long! How big is this place. It feels so different without my powers."** For the past few hours, Vokun had been flying non-stop. He was tiring, the pain in his body is really getting to him now. Before he could pass out, he fount...an island! And with it, a big cave for him...I mean him and his "children," to live in. He musters all of his might and lands on a cliff edge in front of the cave. Now out of energy, he lays down, not bothering to go ahead and work on the cave, and passes out.

 **Meanwhile**

The dragon riders soon land back in their home village, which is Berk. They tried following the dragon's scent, but to no avail. It seems that the dragon either has a scent blocker or has already been captured. They didn't know, but they won't give up just yet. That dragon is way too important to just give up on. They head to their dragon training arena to plan their next move.

"Alright, we know that this dragon is injured, so it might not be far from the area we visited. So we're going to need to look around the islands around there and see what we can find," the Night Fury rider says, pointing to the crystal zone's location.

"Alright, tomorrow well begin the hunt, I have to tell dad first. Me, Snoutlout, and Astrid will search the western islands while the rest of you go and search the east," he added. They nodded and prepared for their mission.

 **The Next Day**

Vokun roared as he woke up from his slumber, startling the kids as he stood up. He looks at the children and then turns back around and flies off. He looks around the island for anything of value to eat. The island is pretty big, so he's bound to find something. But, instead of finding something to eat, he stumbles upon a familiar sight. A dragon that he hasn't seen before encircled by pirates. They are probably wanting a bounty off of her hide. He remembered a dragon that suffered the same fate when he was young. He lets out a very loud roar, spooking the pirates.

"What in the name of Thor's hammer was that," one of the pirates yelled.

"I don't know sir, we never had heard a dragon roar like that," another pirate said back. Suddenly, Vokun burst through the tree's and began to devour the pirates one-by-one. He was hungry what did you expect. The pirates tried their best to flee from Vokun, but he seemed too fast for them. After a few minutes, all the pirates were either dead or dying. The pink dragon looks at the new dragon in disbelief.

" **Heh, humans here are worse fighters than at home."**

" **Um...hello** ," the dragon growled, apparently not unnerved that he just ate a whole group of pirates. Vokun turned and glared at her.

" **What do you want!?"**

 **"I justed...wanted to say thank you...for saving me,"** the dragon replied with a croon.

 **"I just wanted something to eat. I didn't expect to save somebody."**

 **"What's your name,"** the dragon asked.

" **Why should I, the mighty king of crystals, tell you my name...well you did ask nicely...fine, my name is Vokun."**

 **"Vokun? That's a fitting name for someone like you. My name is Azalea,"** she roared.

" **Azalea? I can tell why you call yourself that."** He's right, her pupils seem to be flowered shaped and a azalea shape has grown under her right eye. Vokun turns around and prepares to fly off.

" **Do you have a place to stay? I need to return the favor for you saving me,"** Azalea asked. He stops for a moment.

" **It's still in the early works, but yes. Now go away."** He lifts into the air and flies off back to his cave. Suddenly, Vokun was snared in a net as he lifted off of the cliff. A whole fleet of pirate ships float above the ocean. He falls as he tries to get the net off of him. The nets start to spark up. Vokun's eyes widen in terror.

" **Electricity!?"** The net sent hundreds of volts of electricity through him. He knew that electricity was his weakness. His body began to drain in energy, and he passed out as soon as he hit the water.

 **Back at Berk**

"Did any of us find anything," the Night Fury rider said. Only Astrid nodded.

"I saw a big fleet of pirate ships close to the western islands. They seem to have gotten something. I heard some of the pirates saying that the electro-net has worked," she replied.

"The dragon might of been caught! The Book of Dragons said that in legends, only Thor was able to defeat a crystal dragon. The pirates must of known about it's weakness and put it to good effect," the Gronkle rider explained.

"We have to find that fleet and get to that dragon before they use it against us!"

 **Meanwhile**

Vokun grumbles as his eyes suddenly open, his pure red eyes glow in the dark hull of the ship. He tries to get up and fly out of the ship, but he realized that there are metal bars in front of him and shackles connecting him to the floor. He was about to fire his crystal breath but realized that his fire would only make the metal stronger. He roars is anger as he lays back onto the floor. Two pirates walk down into the hull and glance at Vokun.

"I can't believe we got a crystal dragon! I thought those were from legends," the first pirate said.

"Once we find a way to control the beast, we can use it to destroy Berk once and for all," the second pirate replied. They laughed their hearts out as Vokun looks at them, eyes full of rage.

" **How about you little insects let me out of here before I turn you both into crystals!"** The pirates were taken back when Vokun yelled at them, his voice full of venom.

"How is that...even possible!? The legends never told us that crystal dragons could talk," the second pirate screamed.

"Captain!"

Somewhere else, overlooking the cliff edge, the pink Night Fury finished up her planning. She flew down in the cover of the fog and landed quietly on the same ship Vokun is in. She moved quietly, trying not to be spotted as the fog grew thicker. She fount the door to the inside of the ship and went in.

"So, your saying that this dragon just spoke," the captain said. The pirates nodded.

"Well then, you, speak," the captain ordered Vokun. Instead, Vokun let out a very menacing roar, scaring the pirates, minus the captain. He looked back at his scared crew members.

"You see? Dragons don't speak. They are just tools, and tools never speak," the captain told them. Vokun felt enraged at the captain. He ain't no tool! He began to think on all of the great ways to tear the human apart. Suddenly, the captain was blasted back by a pink blast of energy. A tail appeared and swiped away the other pirates.

" **HEY! I WAS GOING TO DO THAT! SHOW YOURSELF!"** Out from the shadows, Azalea walks in front of Vokun's cage.

" **Don't worry Vokun, I'm here to...well repay you for saving me,"** Azalea crooned. She fired a pink blast at the cage, breaking it open. She also broke the shackles that kept Vokun to the floor.

" **Alright, I say we try and fly out from the escape hatch,"** Azalea crooned quietly, pointing her tail to the exit.

 **"Nah! I got a better idea."** With that, Vokun flew straight through the ships hull, breaking the ship into two pieces. He let out a loud, booming roar that resonated throughout the fleet, and even caught the attention of the dragon riders.

"We must be getting close," the Night Fury rider yelled. A few minutes later, they stumble across a never before seen dragon with crystals sprouting from it's body, destroying the fleet. They were right, the crystal dragon was real!

"It's just going right through the ships," the Night Fury rider said.

"Whatever it does, I want it," one of the Hideous Zippleback riders said.

"No that's my dragon," the other Hideous Zippleback said back. The two riders then began to argue on who gets to tame it.

"We are not taming it...well at least not yet, we need to get to it and try to get it to calm down," the Night Fury rider said. The dragon riders then fly up to the dragon, who was flying away, once again back to Berk.

"Can you try to speak to it bud?" The Night Fury roared at the dragon. It turns it's head after stopping in mid-air, it's completely red eyes staring right into the dragon rider's souls.

"Red eyes? Now it looks even better," the Hideous Zippleback riders said in unison.

" **Hello,"** the Night Fury roared at the dragon.

" **What do you want!?"**

 **"Who are you, and what are you doing to the pirate fleet,"** the Night Fury roars.

" **I don't have time for this, scram!"**

"Easy bud," the Night Fury rider said. The dragon begins to fly away.

" **I can't let you go to Berk! Hiccup! Hang on,"** the Night Fury roared. It flew straight at the dragon.

 **Later**

Vokun continues on his journey back to his new cave. He was tired, ramming yourself into a whole fleet of ships can do that to you. He suddenly was rammed into by something, and he crashes into a rock formation. He gets up as the dust settled, and he growls at the same Night Fury from before.

" **Really? Your planning on fighting me? Don't make me laugh."**

 **"I'm not letting you destroy Berk,"** the Night Fury roared.

" **Berk? What is this...Berk?"**

 **"Stop acting like your innocent, I just saw you destroy a whole fleet of pirate ships by just ramming yourself into them,"** the Night Fury roared.

" **WHAT!? Just because they captured me and I wanted payback means that I'm a danger to everything?"**

 **"Yes! And that is what I'm going to do! Stop you before you even touch Berk's air,"** the Night Fury roared. Vokun was about to turn the Night Fury into a pile of crystals before he was rammed again into the forest. But this time, it was Azalea.

" **Vokun, eat this, it will calm you down,"** Azalea ordered. She is holding a weird plant that he has never seen before.

" **What? Expect me to eat a piece of lettuce? I don-"** he couldn't finish as Azalea stuffed the plant into his mouth while he was still talking. He chewed and swallowed the plant.

" **There...better?"**

 **"...This ain't no Snickers commercial Azalea, now get off of me and let me fight this annoyance that looks like you!"** She was shocked to find that the effects of dragon nip weren't affecting him at all! What can calm him down now?

* * *

 **Finally done! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I would like to thank Dolphinheart99 for giving me an idea for a new oc. If you have a new idea or oc, just give me the idea and I will do it for you!**

 **This is Sporedude135, signing off!**

 **dragon nip is snickers confirmed**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello comrades, Sporedude135 back with a new chapter. I would like to say thank you to Dolphinheart99 for giving me the idea for this chapter...that's all I have to say.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Lone Dragon**

 **Chapter 3**

Azalea tried to keep Vokun under her grip, but he was too strong to handle. He pushed her off of him and zoomed off into another part of the forest. Azalea was worried about what Vokun would do to that Nigt Fury. Suddenly, her ears jerk up and she spins around.

"Excuse me miss, but could you tell us where a dragon named Vokun is," the figure says. They reveal themselves to be Elusk and Vivi.

" **I just had him. Hang on. Didn't he say he had children to watch,"** she croons. The two children nod.

" **My guess that your those two kids."** The two nod again.

" **Alright, he's in a bit of a rage at the moment, and dragon nip doesn't seem to work on him. Could you two...you know, help me find some herbs so I calm him down,"** she asks. They nod their heads and they get to work. Meanwhile, back with Vokun, he was fighting the Night Fury. The Night Fury has proven to be a worthy foe, dodging everything that he could throw at him.

" **HOLD STILL!"** With every miss, Vokun became more enraged. The Night Fury fired off a fireball that hit Vokun square in the face. Vokun roared in pain as he plummeted back to the ground. He grumbles as he stumbled back to his feet. The Night Fury landed and tried firing another ball of fire at him, but Vokun was, once again, pushed into the forest by some unknown force.

" **How many times do I have to tell you Azalea, those plants won't work on me at all!"** He noticed Elusk and Vivi at his side, holding something in their hands. Azalea soon started to keep his jaws separated as Elusk and Vivi approached him. He roared in anger as Vivi and Elusk began to pour the contents of the cups into his mouth. He coughed and chocked, but he felt the anger in his blood disappear from him like sap seeping from a tree.

" **Okay, that worked."** Vokun then collapsed onto the ground, not asleep, just relaxing. Azalea smiled, knowing her concoction of herbs has got him to finally calm down.

Meanwhile, the dragon riders have finally caught up to the Night Fury.

"Toothless, why in the world did you try and fight that dragon," the Night Fury's rider said.

"Don't answer that, it was rhetorical." The riders look at the forest. They know that the crystal dragon was rammed in there by something. They decide to investigate. They put on a defensive stance as they approach where they suspect the crystal dragon was. They fount that he wasn't there.

"It seems that the dragon was taken yet again...but by what?"

* * *

" **Your lucky my cave is on the same island as yours. We'll be there in no time,"** Azalea said as they see the same island that Vokun lives on. They turn and enter a much larger cave.

" **I'll have to admit, you did well on the decoration."** Many things were beautiful about this place. Wild herbs grow plentiful, giant crystals hang from the cave's ceiling, and there is a large lake in the middle of it. It even has a small waterfall.

" **Make yourself at home. This is where I live,"** Azalea said. The kids really liked this place. It was big enough for them to play in, unlike Vokun's cave. As the kids played, Azalea noticed that Vokun was flying up to the crystals. She follows him, wondering what's so fascinating about the crystals.

" **Do you know how long I've awaited to see these crystals again?"** Azalea was confused on what he meant. Has he never seen crystals before, despite being a crystal dragon!?

" **I thought these things were legends."** Vokun placed his hand on a white crystal and he felt...strangely full of pride.

" **I knew it! These are elemental crystals! These things are like power-ups to us crystal dragons."** With that, he flew down, and flew back up while doing rapid barrel-roll motions with his body. He collided with a light grey crystal and small storm clouds began to circle him. He then collides with a light green crystal and his body was soon surrounded with smoke. He lands right in front of Azalea witlh a thud, revealing that his color changed from neon blue to ash grey, ash grey pupils have formed in his eyes, and his crystals were replaced with charred-looking, tree-like spikes.

" **Wait!? You can transform into a different dragon by ramming yourself into these crystals,"** she roars. Vokun grumbles in agreement. Azalea just stares at him in amazement. The kids noticed his changes as well, but knew he was Vokun and didn't complain. As Vokun went outside to fish, maybe find some gems to collect, Azalea began teaching herbalism to Elusk and Vivi. They apparently have some knowledge of herbalism, as they grew up in the wilderness.

By the time they finished, it was already night time. Vokun was already asleep, albeit sleeping on a pile of ash. Azalea made a blanket out of plants and covered Elusk and Vivi. Before she went to her stone slab, Vivi caught her attention.

"Could you sing me a lullaby," she asks Azalea. She nods and heads over to Vivi. She sits down as Vivi gets comfortable. She began to sing.

 **Little child, be not afraid**  
 **The rain pounds harsh against the glass**  
 **Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight**

 **Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight**

 **And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning**

 **Little child**  
 **Be not afraid**  
 **The storm clouds mask your beloved moon**  
 **And its candlelight beams**  
 **Still keep pleasant dreams**  
 **I am here tonight**

 **Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight**

 **And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning**

 **For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep the fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight**

 **Well, now I am grown  
And these years have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close**

 **And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me**  
 **Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand**  
 **Makes the beautiful world that you see**  
 **In the morning**

 **Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning**  
 **But I'll still be here in the morning**

When Azalea finished, both Vivi and Elusk were fast asleep. She smiles as she heads over to her stone slab. She noticed Vokun had shifted. She thought it was probably nothing and heated up her slab and went to sleep.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

The riders fly all over the archipelago, trying to find any clues to the crystal dragons whereabouts. They all congregate over a cliff edge.

"Did any of us find anything," Toothless's rider asks. They all shook their heads.

"That's not possible, a dragon can't just disappear into thin air," Astrid exclaims.

"It might already be at Berk!" They race off to Berk, but fell right into a trap. They tried their best to maneuver around the things being thrown at them, but they ultimately fail, the Deadly Nadder and the Monstrous Nightmare injured in the confusion.

Outside from the cave, Vokun, the effects of the crystals now wore off, stares at the three pirate ships. He knew they captured the riders, but he never was too fond of them. Then the others walk up beside him.

"There are a lot of pirates here, what do they want," Elusk asks.

" **They ain't comin' for us kid. They've captured those "Dragon Riders". Good riddance."**

" **We have to help them,"** Azalea roars as she lifts into the air. Suddenly, Vokun pulled on her tail and she landed back down.

 **"We aren't going anywhere. I have nothing to do with those riders."**

"Vokun please! They need our help," Vivi begs. Vokun turns his head towards her. He was about to say no when those flashbacks began to happen again. He growled in annoyance.

" **Fine! But don't expect any kind of respect towards them from me."** Vivi giggled happily as Vokun and Azalea lift into the air. Vokun headed back to the crystals and rammed himself into a blue crystal. His wings change into sails, his crystals turn into brownish fur, and blue pupils formed in his eyes

"Captain! We got something," one of the pirates said, handing him a telescope.

"Well well, we got a visitor. Prepare for full combat. I want that dragon alive and captured!" Suddenly, a dragon burst out of the ocean and spewed water onto the main deck, knocking the pirates overboard.

Vokun roared in victory as he does this to the other ships, with Azalea helping the riders and their dragons escape. Soon, the pirate ships were abandoned wreckages. Vokun growled as the effects of the crystals now wore off. He turns his head towards the riders.

" **Alright. For your information, I never wanted to help you, but someone urged me to and I couldn't say no."** The riders were surprised that he could talk.

"A talking dragon!? Awesome. Now we can here him reply to our comments," one of the zippleback riders said. Azalea approached Vokun and told them that it would be wise to bring the dragons back to her cave. Vokun argued, but, much to his dismay, he agreed to bring them to the cave. The riders were surprised to see Azalea. Another Night Fury lives in the archipelago! Toothless was the most interested out of the bunch. Vokun however, just gave him a death glare as they all flew back to Azalea's cave to get the Nadder and Nightmare fixed up.

* * *

" **There you go, that should stop any bleeding,"** Azalea said to the Monstrous Nightmare.

" **Thanks,"** the Nightmare crooned. Azalea nodded as the Nightmare walked back to his rider. The riders just started a conversation with Vokun.

"Alright... crystal dragon, I'm Hiccup, and this is Astrid, Snoutlout, Fishlegs, and the twins Ruffnut and Tufnut," Toothless's rider said.

" **First off, leave me alone. Second off, it ain't crystal dragon. I am Vokun, king of crystals, and go away before I tur-"** Vokun was interrupted when Azalea, Elusk, and Vivi appeared beside him.

" **What I meant to say was, this is Azalea, a Night Fury and my two children, Elusk and Vivi."**

 **"Dragon hybrids,"** Fishlegs cheers. The Book of Dragons never said anything about dragon hybrids, especially ones with humans.

"Say, would you mind coming to Berk, your children would be safe there," Hiccup asked. The children lighten up in excitement. They finally get to live in a new village after all these years! Vokun was about to refuse, saying that he has no need to live with humans, until Vivi gave him the puppy-eye treatment. Usually this wouldn't have any effect on him, but for some reason, it worked with Vivi. Sighing, Vokun nodded and they took off to Berk.

* * *

 **Finally, the third chapter has been released! If you have any ideas for the next chapter (or maybe even the chapter after that), leave a review! Hope you enjoyed. And I'm still allowing every idea.**

 **This is Sporedude135, signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Sporedude135 back with another chapter. I would like to thank Dolphinheart99 for giving me an OC idea. You may see what the OC looks like on Saturday. As well, did you know that-**

 **Vokun: GET ON WITH IT!**

 **Okay okay sorry...**

* * *

 **The Lone Dragon**

 **Chapter 4**

The riders were excited, to say the least. Not only did they find a new dragon species, but also another Night Fury! Toothless was the most excited, knowing that he isn't the last of his kind left. He tried flying closer to Azalea, but Vokun got in his way.

"We're here," Hiccup says as the fog began to clear. Now in their view is a large village, full of Vikings and dragons. The kids cheer excitedly as Azalea grins.

" **Pfft, this is Berk? I've seen more impressive ant hills than this."** Toothless let's out a roar. The villagers look to see the riders land. They were shocked when Azalea, Vokun, and the kids land. Not only a new dragon, but another Night Fury has landed in the plaza!

"Guys, this is Vokun, Azalea, and their two children, Elusk and Vivi." Elusk and Vivi wave at the villagers, who wave back.

 **"Okay, introductions out of the way! Where's the ale?"** The villagers were shocked to hear Vokun speak. There was never a dragon that spoke.

"This place is amazing! Where should we start," Vivi said as Hiccup gave them and the new dragons a tour of Berk.

"This is the dragon hangar, where Vokun and Azalea will be staying in until we can build pens for them," Hiccup explains to the children.

" **I have to live in this thing!? Though I will admit you did a good job on detail. And plus, I'm not a yak, I'm a dragon! I don't need a pen, I need a bloody castle...or a cave!"** Vokun walks out of the hangar. He grumbles to himself as Hiccup continues the tour. At the end, they end up back in the plaza. The villagers have resumed their work by this time.

"So how was it," Hiccup asked.

"It was cool," Elusk and Vivi replied.

" **It's nice** ," Azalea replied.

" **I'd rather burn this place to the ground than live here."**

" **Vokun! Don't say that,"** Azalea scolded.

" **Why should I, the king of crystals, have to be 'nice' to these miserable rats!?"** He flies off to another island to calm down. Azalea worries about how angry Vokun seems to be. Did something happen in his life that caused him to be this way? Her thoughts were interrupted when she notices a Terrible Terror approaching her.

" **Hey beauty, Dash is the name. How ye' doing tonight,"** the Terror asked in a flirty way. Azalea felt rather uncomfortable when Dash said that. A few other dragons approached her and tried flirting with her to, and the dragons soon ended up fighting each other. Vokun returned just in time. She looks at him, the look stating she really needs help. Vokun began to snicker and laughs his tail off, causing Azalea to pout. Suddenly, the twins appeared behind him.

"Hey Vokun! How would you like to be my dragon," Tuffnut asked.

"No, he's my dragon!" The twins soon began fighting each other. Vokun didn't want any of it and walked off. Sadly, the twins wouldn't stop bugging him for a ride. Even Snotlout joined.

" **Sorry for the 'inconvenience' my rider is causing you. He' like that,"** Snotlout's dragon growled.

" **No kidding. I was just about to turn them into one giant pile of crystals before you came."** He walks away as the Nightmare keeps the riders away from him. He growls to himself that listening to Azalea was a bad idea. He then noticed Toothless walking by. The two glare at each other and come to a stop. They walk right up to each other.

" **Well if it isn't the brainless twerp Toothless. I wonder how you got your name!?"** Toothless then showed him his retractable teeth.

" **I wonder where you got your name 'Crystalbutt',"** Toothless roars back. They continued to give each other insults. Dragons began crowding around the two as the continued with their fight. They were about to rip each other apart until Vivi came by.

"Hey dad...what are you doing," she asks. Toothless and Vokun quietly agree to stop, though they continue to glare at each other. The next few hours were rather uneventful in Vokun's opinion. That was until he saw Toothless again. He seemed to be in a trance. He looked at where he was looking at and saw Azalea helping an old lady heal an injured Monstrous Nightmare. Vokun saw this, and was rather impressed by Azalea's healing skills. Though, he still promised that fight with Toothless earlier. He quietly walked up to Toothless while he was still in a trance.

" **If you try to nuzzle her I'm gonna puke."** Toothless jumped when he said that. Oh, his reaction was priceless. Vokun began to snicker when Toothless pounced on him. The two proceeded to fight. A bunch of dragons came and began watching the two battle. They did everything they could, but were both not enough to defeat the other. They were about to flame each other until they heard a familiar voice.

" **Vokun? Are you here?"** Both Toothless and Vokun stopped their act and stood straight, trying their best to hide their battle scars. Azalea then walked out of the crowd.

" **Oh uh...hehe, hey Azalea, we were just wondering about you,"** Toothless said. It was getting dark, and the dragons fly to their pens and fall asleep. Vokun decided to sleep on an island not to far, as he didn't want to stand listening to the Vikings snoring. Unknown to Vokun, a familiar red and black dragon watched him from the shadows, it's red glowing eyes showing through the darkness.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Vokun flew back to Berk, but was stopped by Azalea with Vivi on her back.

" **The riders wanted me to tell you that they need you at the Academy,"** Azalea told him.

" **Why do they need me there? And why did they send you?"**

 **"First, I have no idea, and second, I was already heading out with Vivi to Healers Island to collect some herbs, so they asked me to do it,"** Azalea replied. She then flew off. Vokun sighed as he continued on his flight path. He landed at the Academy, and he walked in. The riders, including their dragons, were there.

"Hello Vokun, thanks for coming," Hiccup greeted.

" **Whatever you say insect, so why am I here again?"**

"Our buddy Fishlegs wants to know about you. He has a book, called the 'Book of Dragons,' that contains information about every species of dragon we discovered. Since your a new species, he wanted to ask you," Hiccup replied.

" **Why should I care about someone wanting to know me?"  
**

 **"** Azalea wanted you to do it as well," Astrid added. Vokun began to think to himself before he, reluctantly, agreed. They first measured him. He was pretty big, about the size of a small hut, minus the wings. About his wings, they are about as long as a Nadder is long. Next, they examined his body structure.

"Interesting. Vokun is the only dragon with that body structure," Fishlegs said as he began making a picture of Vokun in the book.

"Okay, the boring stuff is out of the way, lets see him do some destruction," Tuffnut demands. The twins bang their helmets together as Vokun smirked. He looked upon the training arena and scoffs.

" **Sadly, I have no idea if I can even use the powers I once had. But I do believe that I still have a little feature still inside of me. I demand a dead dragon. I don't care how decayed it is, I just need a body."** The riders were shocked to hear Vokun ask for a dead body. But Vokun said he wouldn't reveal his power unless he gets a body. Toothless finds a skeleton of a Terrible Terror and brings it to Vokun.

" **Ah! It's perfect! Now watch the magic happen."** Vokun's mouth soon began to glow a bright blue. He opened his mouth and burst forth a wave of blue fire. The fire made contact with the skeleton and turned it into a crystal.

" **Now...ARISE!"** Suddenly, the crystals began to glow, their shape distorting as they broke away and connected with others. Soon, what was left is a Terrible Terror, but is completely made of Vokun's crystal.

" **I shall call you, Sapphire!"** The Terrible Terror's color shifted to a more darker blue color. It roared in agreement.

"WOW! The crystal dragon spits blue fire that turns anything into crystal upon contact. If against a dead body, he can change it into a crystal and rise it up from the dead," Fishlegs said as he writes the notes into the book.

" **Don't forget the fact that it's now my minion and nobody else can control it."** Fishlegs added that tidbit in as well.

"He can revive dead dragons, but at the cost of them being completely crystal. That may be useful for us," Hiccup said to himself. For his effort, they gave him a large batch of fish, which he gladly devoured without remorse.

* * *

Meanwhile, Azalea and Vivi had just arrived at Healers Island. They were collecting all kinds of herbs. They had no idea that someone was watching them. They heard a tree branch snap and they jump towards the source. Pirates!

"Well, well, well. What do we have here," one of the pirates said.

"A dragon and a little girl? Funny, it's not that common for a little girl to be out here alone wouldn't it?" Vivi was terrified, and she hid behind Azalea, who was growling rather loudly.

"There's no point in hiding little one, now surrender and walk away before you join this dragon in death," another pirate yelled. Vivi was on the brink of tears as Azalea began to back away.

"Vivi, run, I'll take care of them," Azalea said to her. She was so scared, she couldn't even move.

"Welp, looks like she ain't listening. Alright boys, kill them!" Suddenly, a figure jumped right in front of Azalea and Vivi. The pirates step back a little as the figure, who is female, took out a bow.

"Who are you!?" The pirates didn't get their answer as the figure fired three arrows at once, hitting three pirates dead on. The other pirates charged at her, holding their swords, preparing to hack this girl to pieces. The girl pulled out a sword of her own and began fighting the pirates. The pirates seemed to have a numerical advantage, as the girl was having a little trouble holding them off. That was until Azalea joined in. The pirates fled, and Azalea roared in victory. She looked at the girl, and the girl looks back. Azalea grumbles a thank you.

" **No problem."** Azalea and Vivi looked at her in shock. She just spoke Dragonese!

" **Wha...how-"** they were interrupted when they heard shouting. The pirates had brung in reinforcements.

" **Quickly, get on,"** Azalea roars. The girls didn't hesitate and they got on Azalea's back. She took off, flying far from Healers Island.

" **So how can you even speak my language,"** Azalea growls.

" **I was raised by dragons, they taught me everything,"** the girl replied.

"What's your name," Vivi asked.

"I'm Lyria, and I'm a dragon child," the girl replied. Vivi giggles as she tells her that she is literally a dragon child. Lyria was impressed.

" **Where are we going anyway,"** Lyria asked.

" **Were heading to Berk,"** Azalea replied.

"Berk? Didn't they make peace with dragons a while back?"

"They did, and now they are being rode by the same Vikings," Vivi said.

" **Yeah. So, do you have a rider Azalea,"** Lyria asked.

" **Well uh...no."**

 **"I can be your rider."** Azalea stopped mid-flight. She was shocked to hear that.

" **Funny you say that, because there is another of my kind in Berk as well,"** Azalea said.

"Yeah! You and Hiccup would make a great couple," Vivi giggled.

"Who's Hiccup?"

" **Vivi! Don't say that,"** Azalea said. Azalea continued flying as she talked with Lyria. She learned that her home was attacked by rouge Vikings. She felt pity, as she suffered a similar fate. They felt a bond form between them. Azalea now recognizes Lyria as her dragon rider!

* * *

 **Vokun: Finally! This chapter took too long to finish...and I never got my ale.**

 **Spore: Fine! Here, have your ale.**

 **Vokun: Thank you!**

 **Spore: Anyway, the chapter is done. What will happen next! Stay tuned to find out.**

 **And remember, Stay Fresh!**

 **...wait that wasn't my line? Crap, Merasmus, fix this please!**

 **Merasmus: No, I will never help you. Your just a mere mortal.**

 **Demo: I demand my eye back ye' wandering scoundrel!**

 **Spore: Ugh...just shut up.**

 **Anyway, this is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back! Hope your enjoying the story so far. If you have an idea for the next chapter, place a review.**

 **Alright, lets begin!**

* * *

 **The Lone Dragon**

 **Chapter 5**

Azalea roared as she landed. The villagers look towards her. They were shocked to find a girl riding on her back besides Vivi.

" **Welcome to Berk Lyria,"** Azalea crooned as Lyria got off of her. She smiled as she noticed five other riders land.

"Hey Azalea, how was-" Astrid stopped when she saw a girl around her age standing beside Azalea. The riders were shocked, but the guys, minus Hiccup, instantly had a crush on her.

"My, my, what a lovely lady," Snotlout said. Fishlegs, Tuffnut joined in as well, flirting at her, but she didn't have interests in them. They heard another roar and Vokun came down with Elusk, a basket of fish hanging from his neck.

" **Azalea, what took you so long?"** He was about to continue when he noticed Lyria. His pure red eyes widened in shock. Lyria looks almost exactly like Aisha, his sworn enemy from his life in Remnant.

" **And who's the girl!?"** Lyria walked up to Vokun in awe.

"Pleased to meet you all mighty king of crystals," she said, bowing respectfully to him. His red eyes opened up wider, seeing a human bow down to him. But his shock was soon replaced with pride and flattery. The others were shocked to.

"Did she just bow down to Vokun," Astrid asked herself. She walks back to the others with Vokun following her.

"That was...awesome of you to do my lady," Fishlegs said. Vokun was rather disturbed by that.

"Why did you bow to Vokun anyway," Hiccup asked.

"Its going to be a long talk so you better sit down," Lyria said. The riders, and Vokun himself, sat down as the villagers listen.

"When I was young, no older than six, my people fount a dragon. But it wasn't no ordinary dragon. It was another crystal dragon, like him," Lyria explained, pointing to Vokun at the last part.

" **There are more like me? Interesting."**

"The dragon was ensnared in a net. My people felt pity on the dragon and we cut him loose. He couldn't fly because of his injuries, so we let him stay at my village. The dragon, named Silvereyes because of his eyes, rewarded us with the knowledge of the dragons. We used this knowledge to end our war with the dragons. The dragons soon lived in our village like this one. When the crystal dragon healed and left the village, we created a holiday for him. We called it Venskab and it was a grand feast, full of food, games, and other fun things," she finished. The villagers look at her in awe. Vokun on the other hand, was thinking about the crystal dragon.

"Very interesting, so why are you away from you village," Hiccup asked.

"My village was prosperous for many years until an army of rouge Vikings destroyed our village. I was the only survivor," she replied. The villagers felt pity for the girl.

"Oh that's horrible," Astrid said. The other riders agreed. Vokun felt indifferent however.

" **Hey Vokun, did you know that Lyria is my rider now,"** Azalea crooned. Vokun's eyes widened.

 **"What do you mean, she's your rider!?"** The riders look at Lyria.

"Yep," Lyria said. Vokun sighed as he grabbed a fish out of his basket and ate it.

"Am I the only one who thinks that she and Hiccup would make a great couple," Vivi blurted out. Lyria and Hiccup look at her confused.

 **"Vivi, you don't say that,"** Azalea scolded. Vokun smirks profusely.

"So...you want a tour of Berk," Hiccup asks. She nods and they show her around.

"I don't think we properly introduced ourselves, I'm Hiccup, and that's Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut," Hiccup introduces thr riders to her.

"Those are some nice names, I'm Lyria," she also introduces herself. The riders and Lyria got along very well. They make it to the academy, where Vokun was showing Elusk how to sword-fight.

"So how was it," Hiccup asks.

"I liked it. Berk reminds me of my village," Lyria replies.

"It wouldn't be as good without me guiding you around," Snotlout said, putting his arm around her shoulders. Without a second thought, her arm connected with his face. He doubled over, collapsing onto the ground, unconscious. Vokun, Elusk, Vivi doubled over laughing. Azalea cringed when she saw that. She hated violence.

"By the way, do you have a place to stay," Hiccup asks. She shook her head no.

 **"You can live with us Lyria. We have a cave not to far from Berk,"** Azalea growled. Lyria looks at her and agrees.

"Hey Vivi, how did you guys find Lyria in the first place," Elusk asks.

"Well, while me and Auntie Aza were looking for herbs, a group of pirates attacked us. I was scared, but she protected me. They were about to attack us when Lyria jumped down from a tree and shot three pirates at the same time with bow. She and Auntie Aza worked together to beat them back," Vivi explained. Elusk began thinking about the scene in his head.

"Well that's what happens when someone messes with my little sister," he said, ruffleing his sibling's hair. She giggled as they join the others.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in an alternate dimension**

This place looks very familiar to Remnant, but something was...off. The water, was a deep blood red color, with mines floating through it. That isn't the only thing off about this place. The ground is covered in lava rock and volcanos' are everywhere, bursting through the deeper than coal black atmosphere. This place seemed more like hell than what we know about Remnant. And where Vokun's island is...is just a thick black fog.

A hideous creature resembling a mole with metal body-parts moves into the pitch black fog. It stops on some sort of deep black rock. It begins to glow, alerting something hidden in the fog. Two pure white eyes appear and stare right the mole creature.

" ** _So...how_ _was_** ** _my little friend doing Himmel?"_**

"He had just moved in to that village. As well, he had just gained his first minion," the mole creature replied.

" _ **He's already adapting to viking life!?"**_

"Sadly this is true. It seems that his broken heart has been fixed for good," Himmel replies. A loud roar booms throughout the island. The fog clears, showing that they are on top of a structure made of stone. The pure white eyes are connected to a dragon. The dragon is the same one from the crystal zone. Except...he's on fire, he's bigger, his claws and teeth are sharper, and he's covered in more armor than before. The dragon's white eyes go pitch black as he lets out a low grumble.

" _ **Your duty is done, I shall now create two creatures that I'll send on a mission."**_ The dragon walks off and looks at a large pool of a blood red liquid. His eyes begin to glow as his mouth began to open. A huge flame in the shape of a dragon skull collides with the pool. What rises out of that pool are two hideous beasts. The first looks like a cross between a parrot and a slug that's made of metal, and the other looks like a swallow. They roar as they walk out of the pool.

" _ **You two will be named Arozeg and Areugom. You may need a disguise."**_ The dragon let out it's fire breath again, and it hits the two creatures. When the dragon stopped, two hybirds stand where the monsters once were, one is a woman with pteranodon wings and the other is a man with black skin and two sharp teeth sticking out of his mouth.

" _ **Go! Into the portal! I want Vokun's body, either dead or alive!"**_

* * *

 **Back in the more sane dimension**

Vokun grumbles as he walks through the village. He began to wonder how Azalea was doing, so he flies over to the academy. He noticed not only Azalea was there, but Toothless. Toothless had a look on his face, a look he knew all to well.

' _ **Alright Toothless, you got this, you just need to ask her on a date that's all,'**_ Toothless said in his mind. Vokun got an idea, and flew off to the dragon stables.

" **Hey guys! Azalea has nothing to do today!"** The male dragons burst from their pens and approach Vokun.

" **Where is she,"** Dash asks.

" **Shes out at the Academy. If you want to talk to her, go ahead, I don't care at the moment."** The male dragons zoom out of the hangar and to the Academy. Vokun was rather shocked at this. Was Azalea that beautiful?

" **Oh...right then, I think it would be a good time to check her."** He flew off to the Academy. He arrived and he noticed Toothless looking at Azalea, who was uncomfortable having a bunch of male dragons trying to flirt with her. Toothless notices Vokun, who was laughing his tail off at the entrance. He quickly approached Vokun.

" **What did you do,"** Toothless roars in anger.

" **Oh I may have told the males that Azalea isn't doing anything right now."** Vokun smirks after that. Toothless pounces on him, preparing to tear him apart. Vokun held onto his neck as he clawed at him.

" **Eh. I don't feel like fighting today. I'll let my minion take care of you."** Right on cue, Sapphire flies in and claws at Toothless's face. He stumbles backwards after Vokun let go of him. Sapphire seemed stronger than a normal terrible terror, as Toothless was trying very hard to beat the crystal being.

" **VOKUN! TOOTHLESS! How many times do I have to tell you to stop fighting!?"** Toothless and Sapphire stop what they're doing as Azalea approached them. Vokun quickly calls back Sapphire, who flies onto his shoulder.

" **Oh...uh...Azalea, I had no idea that you were watching the whole time,"** Toothless whimpered. Azalea then proceeded to slap Toothless in the face before quickly flying off. Vokun just stood there wide-eyed

" **Truce?"**

 **"Uh...okay remind me not to fight you with Azalea around."** They both fly off as the sun goes behind the visible horizon. Vokun heads back to Azalea's cave, along with Azalea (rider included) and the kids. However, as they sleep peacefully, two familiar figures keep an eye on them, planning their next move on the king of crystals.

* * *

 **Welp, it's done finally! I've wanted to get this dang chapter out of the way! Alright, sorry for bantering. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter of the Lone Dragon. Just like I said at the intro of this chapter, if you have an idea for the next chapter, the Experiment of Argavid, or any new story, place a review and I'll do it when I have nothing else to do, I wonder what kinds of ideas you guys can come up with. All are appreciated! I may also add some music into the mix as well in the form of youtube links to songs I think fit the chapter.  
**

 **And just a refresher for any of you that don't know who Vokun is, he was the main antagonist of The Land That Can't Be Erased, my first story on this sight. That story was a crossover between RWBY and Jurassic Park. He looked completely different from what he does now, and more evil.**

 **Once again, hope you've enjoyed this chapter. This has been Sporedude135, signing off.  
**

 **I wonder if any of the people that read this story have played Crash Twinsanity? That would be cool...wait the feed is still on!? Oh crap cut the feed, cut the feed!**

 ***end of transmission***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys, Sporedude135 back with another chapter. Hope your enjoying it so far. If you have an idea of oc you want me to use for the story, just pm or post a review. Alright let's begin...**

* * *

 **The Lone Dragon**

 **Chapter 6**

It's only been a few weeks since the incident with Azalea and Toothless. He tries desperately to get her attention, but she always flies away when he gets the chance. He grows sadder by the day, even Vokun has decided to leave him alone to sort these things out with his "sister."

Elusk and Vivi look at Toothless as he stares out over the ocean as the sun sets over the horizon. Elusk and Viv feel sorry for Toothless since he likes Auntie Aza so much. So the two begin to plan a way to get them together.

"Maybe we can ask Papa Vokun for help," Vivi suggests. Elusk was walking around in circles trying to find an idea. Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in his head. He has an idea.

"Let's to find him," he says. They walk off to find Vokun. They end up finding him talking with a bunch of kids.

" **There I was, a young hatchling, stranded out in the middle of the ocean on a log. I see an island ahead, but my path was blocked by hungry dragon eating creatures the lives of Earth has never seen! The only thing I had with me was a darn horn. I blew into the horn, scaring away the animals as I jumped my way through the ocean and end up at the island!"** The children awe at his story, even though it was a lie in his part. Elusk and Vivi walk up to him as the other children walk away.

" **What's the problem?"**

"We need your help with something," Elusk asks. Vokun lowers his head to get a better look at the two hybrids he calls his children.

" **Does this have anything to do with Toothless and Azalea?"** Elusk and Vivi nod their heads.

" **Oh no, I'm promised him I was going to let him sort this out by himself! I am a dragon of my word!"**

"Please," Vivi asked, giving him the dreaded puppy-eye treatment. He tried to say no, but his flashbacks began to start up again. He sighs in defeat and agrees. Elusk tells him their plan, and Vokun heads off to the ocean to collect fish, but not before ordering Sapphire to keep an eye on the kids and help them with what their doing. As Vokun was collecting fish for the plan, Vivi was collecting Azalea petals while Elusk was looking for Toothless.

He fount him out in a large hole in the ground with a lake in it, thinking to himself. Elusk figured out this place is where Toothless likes to think. He heads back to Vivi, who was finishing up collecting enough petals for the plan.

"Did you find the spot," Vivi asked.

"Yep, we'll start right here and place a trail of petals all the way to the site," he explains. He shows her the spot and they get to work. Vokun arrived, with about three large baskets of fish hanging from his mouth. He sits the basket on the ground before flying away.

"Oh sweet!" When they finished the trail, fireflies were already flying about. They set up a romantic dinner inside of Toothless's thinking place. They high-five each other as they try to find Vokun again. This time, he was just lying about, looking at the stars.

"Hey papa, could we ask you a favor again," Elusk asks. He looks at them, the moonlight reflecting off of his scales and his crystals glowing in the dark with a radiant glow because of the light.

" **Let me guess, you want me to go and find Azalea and tell her the kids want to play in an area under her supervision. And you'll tell Toothless the same, and then you hide in the bushes as Toothless and Azalea take different paths and meet up in that place you found?"**

"Wha...how did you know," Vivi asked, surprised that he just took the words right out of their mouths.

" **You told me remember?"**

"Oh...we did say that didnt we," Elusk said, blushing while smiling in embarrassment.

" **I guess I have no choice. Hop on my back and I'll take you to the village."** The kids do as they are told, and climb on his back. He flies off to Berk, letting the kids off before going to find Azalea. She was sitting in top of a hut, staring off into the distance.

" **Hey Vokun, whats up?"**

 **"Nothing much, the kids wanted me to tell you that they wanted to play in the forest under your supervision."**

 **"Oh. I better get going then. Lead the way,"** Azalea croons before taking off. Soon, she arrives, but Vokun is nowhere to be seen. She noticed a trail of petals leading into the forest. She follows the trail and ends up in a place she hasn't seen before. He noticed another entrance, and out from it comes Toothless.

" **Oh...uh Azalea! Didn't expect to see you here,"** Toothless grunts.

" **I thought that you was about to go asleep,"** she croons. They look over to a small light and see something they didn't expect. It was a pile of fish, with torches near it, proving some light in the darkness, and a line of petals lining around it in a circle. They were impressed, but they also saw a note. They read the note, saying:

 _Dear Azalea and Toothless:_

 _This platter was made by us for you two. Hope you enjoy._

 _And could you two please be friendly with each other? Toothless promised that he'll never fight with Vokun again! Please! Give Toothless another chance!_

 _Sincerily, Kelus and Ivy_

Suddenly, crystals that haven't been there before glowed on the walls. They shine with a beauty that the best diamonds can't beat. The two dragons awe at the spectacular arrangement.

" **Hm...I wonder who did this,"** she croons to herself. She noticed up on the cavern's ridge were Vokun, Elusk, and Vivi, all waving at her when she noticed them. She giggled as she looks at Toothless.

" **So uh...do you forgive me,"** he croons. Looking around one more time, she nods. Toothless smiles his iconic smile as they eat their dinner.

In the air, Elusk and Vivi cheer happily. Their little plan worked. Vokun smirked in happiness. He had never felt happiness before in almost 8,000 years. So it was a spectical for him.

"I can't believe that actually worked. I bet that they'll be mates again," Vivi cheers.

" **I'm okay with those two being friends and all that, but I don't want to have Toothless as my brother-in-law."** The two kids burst out laughing, while Vokun looks at them in a pout.

" **Well it's true!"**

* * *

Inside her hut, she sits her chair after finally finishing up the inside of the building. She smiles, knowing her hard work paid off. She heard wing beats outside. She walks out to see Azalea, a smile on her face.

" **Looks like someone had a great time today** ," Lyria crooned. Azalea nods her head.

" **Yeah, me and Toothless are friends again,"** Azalea crooned.

" **Well that's good,"** Lyria croons. Out of the blue, Azalea looked down at the floor, obviously saddened by something.

" **What's wrong Azalea? You seemed bothered by something** ," Lyria croons.

" **It's just that Vokun doesn't have a rider yet. He needs a ride if he's going to learn how Berk does things** ," Azalea crooned in response.

" **It probably isn't that bad. Maybe I could be his rider, some of the dragon riders do have more than one dragon** ," Lyria grunts.

" **He said he didn't trust you, he said something about how you look like a hunter that tried killing him in the past** ," Azalea replied.

" **Really? He must have some sort of trust issue** ," Lyria said.

" **He has began to trust the village, but it's what I just said that refrains him from trusting you, despite you showing him respect** ," Azalea added. Lyria nods in understanding. She used to have trust issues with some of the larger, more scarier dragons, but she got to know them and fount that they are actually really nice.

" **Maybe if I talk to him tomorrow I may be able to earn his trust** ," Lyria said. Azalea thought it may be a good idea.

" **But how about we do it later** , *yawn* **I'm getting sleepy** ," Lyria said before heading off to bed. Azalea went to her stone slab before falling asleep. Outside the hut, Vokun looks through the window. He heard everything they were saying. He flies away, grumbling to himself as he flew.

 **"Why should I, the mighty king of crystals, think that just because she met a dragon LIKE me and that she's really nice thinks she could be my rider. I knew from the very start that...that girl was just Aisha in disguise. She somehow got herself to look the same, she may have went with a different name to confuse me. BUT I'M NOT GOING TO FALL FOR THAT! I better get my kingdom started, collecting bodies and turning them into my minions as soon as possible. For now, Azalea will keep her from doing anything, so I have plenty of time to build my crystal home**."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the alternate dimension, the red dragon stares at the white portal to where Vokun is. He was getting impatient, his minions should've fount him by now. But he can't even get their scents. He doesn't know if they somehow died or something like that, but all he knows is that it's taking forever for the minions to actually get there.

" _Master! I have grave news_ ," Core said, running up to him. The dragon stares at his minion.

" **Well...WHAT IS IT**!" Core was scared of his core. He knew not to mess with his master.

" _It's the minions you sent. Your portals give randomly picked locations on Earth, and the portal ended up opening in China. Your minions were soon killed by an old Eastern Dragon_." Silence filled the room as the red dragon took in the information. His eyes went dark, that meant he was well over angry.

" **How long exactly were they alive on Earth**."

"Exactly 5 days, 7 hours, 40 minutes, and 37 seconds." Silence filled the room once again. Core stepped back a little bit. The red dragon wasn't happy about this. In fact... he was so mad that his body structure changed to a more larger and muscular dragon demon!

" **Why does every minion I create to send to Earth DIE SO** **#%*^ING QUICKLY**!" The entire world fell silent as the red dragon calmed down and changed back into its original self. He was not giving up just yet. He was about to fly off when he stopped to look at Core.

" **I guess I'll just had to send one of my...friends to deal with him**."

* * *

The long awaited chapter 6 has been completed! As well, I'm accepting OC's for a possible rider for Vokun. If you want your OC in this, just put it in a review. Don't worry, those OC's that don't make it in the next chapter may be used in later chapters. Oh, and the OC doesn't even have to be of this universe, it can be from any universe, just make sure that you can it so that I can change it to a more HTTYD look.

Hopefully your enjoying the story so far. I work very hard on this and my other stories, so I hope it was worth it.

Anyways, now that I'm done, this is Sporedude135, signing off...


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys, Sporedude135 is back with another chapter. Hope your enjoying it so far. We've got a new oc for the story, as requested by Dolphinheart99.**

 **Lets begin shall we...**

* * *

 **The Lone Dragon**

 **Chapter 7**

Lyria and Azalea lift off into the air. Before they could leave Berk's airspace, Vokun appears in front of them.

" **You leaving again, where to this time?"**

 **"** Were going to Dragons Island to collect some berries Gothi needs **,"** Lyria replied.

 **"Your going to gather berries for that old woman? She should be dead by now...no offense."**

 **"Vokun!"**

" **Alright, alright, just don't get into any trouble, I don't feel like saving people today**." After that, Vokun leaves, allowing Lyria and Azalea to go on their mission. They arrive after a little bit of flying. They've expected to find lush forests with plenty of berries to collect. But not only forests and bushes, but a whole bunch of bodies, humans specifically, lay littered around the forest.

"What happened here," Lyria asked. Azalea shook her head. Lyria approached a body to find a pirate insignia. These men must of been pirates.

" **Pirates? What are pirates doing on Dragon island...with wounds nonetheless**." Most of the bodies have giant slashes or large stab wounds. The two figure that a swordsman with a giant sword must be the cause. They were prepared to work until they heard screaming coming from deeper inside the forest.

" **Someone's in trouble! Hurry, we need to find them** ," Lyria said.

" **Those sound more like pirates, let's see who this master swordsman is** ," Azalea said. They hide themselves behind a bush and peer out of it. Out in a clearing, a group of pirates were dog-piling on someone. With a loud roar, the figure pushed the pirates off of him. He's wearing armor, the likes of which they've never seen before. The figure got out a giant sword. It's covered in blood.

" **Is that the sword that caused the deaths of those pirates back there** ," Azalea asked.

 **"Most likely, though I wonder how he specifically got an onyx black sword, I thought those weren't made anymore...and how it's so big I'll never know** ," Lyria replied. The figure then proceeded to slice and stab the pirates left and right. Lyria wished she could see who this figure is, but the dragon-looking helm he's wearing and the half-burn red cloak he's wearing over kept his face hidden. About a few minutes after they fount him, only one pirate remained, the captain. The captain tried to run away, but the figure done something that shocked the two of them.

He flipped the hood of his cloak off his helmet while the mouth of it opened, revealing amber dragon eyes and canine looking teeth. The stranger opened his mouth, releasing a plume of fire that incinerated the captain into some sort of ash grey stone statue. The figure smirked and put his sword behind his cloak. His senses picked up the scent of the two. He turns his head to the bush they're hiding in. He could sense that one of them is a dragon.

"Ora sono andatj, puoi uscire," he said before closing his helmet and putting his hood over it. Lyria and Azalea walked out of the bush. The two stared at each other for a while, not breaking eye-contact until the dragon knight sighed and walked off. Lyria and Azalea walk away as well.

" **What was that about? Who was he** ," Azalea asked.

" **I...I don't know, all I know is that he's apparently a hybrid like Vivi and Elusk, just more mature and a master of his skills** ," Lyria replied. Azalea nodded her head.

" **But...there was this feeling in my gut. I don't know what it was, it felt...weird** ," Lyria added. Azalea began to snicker.

" **What's your deal** ," Lyria asked.

" **You have a crush on him. Don't you** ," Azalea asked. Lyria blushed when she said that. She told Azalea no but the dragon just burst out laughing.

" **Can we just get this over with**!?" The two collected the berries Gothi needs and headed back to Berk. They dropped off the berries in front of her house and flee down to the village in hopes of finding Vokun. They fount him flying around with the kids on his back, exercising his muscles. Vokun lands as Azalea and Lyria approached him.

" **Welcome back. How was the trip**."

"It was fine, we got the berrries Gothi needed, bout we also wanted to tell you, just you and the kids, not everyone, about this new hybrid we saw," Lyria said.

"There's another hybrid like us," Elusk and Vivi asked. They thought that they were the only dragon hybrids, but with the news of a new hybrid...let's just say that they're really happy.

"Well yes, but he's not a crystal hybrid, he's a fire hybrid," Lyria replied.

" **I thought crystal hybrids were the only ones around, what's next? A dirt hybrid...oh oh wait, what about a water hybrid!**?"

"We saw him in a clearing, hacking away at pirates with his giant onyx black sword," Lyria continued. "He not only had a giant sword, but he was wearing dragon looking armor and a cloak with a hood. The captain tried running away from him, but then the hybrid released a plume of flames, nothing the likes of me has ever seen before."

"Woah, he sounds cool," Vivi said.

"So why don't you tell this to the riders," Elusk asks.

"If I do, they'll most likely go on a huge search like they did when trying to find Vokun and most likely being killed by him...and plus the twins and Snotlout might get in a fight," Lyria explained. They keep this a secret, just between them. Lyria hopes she could see that hybrid again.

But then, as the moon shines over a sleeping Berk, a ship approaches.

"That rider will be mine." The ship fired off its catapults, hitting Berk. Everyone scrambled for cover. The riders got on their dragons and took off to try and stop the pirates.

" **Who would attack Berk in the middle of the night** ," Toothless growls. The pirate captain noticed Lyria and Azalea flying past them. That's who he's looking for.

"There she is, fire the electro-nets, I want her alive," the captain ordered. The pirates replaced the normal nets with electro-nets. The catapults fired off the nets, hoping to snag the rider. But they did evasive maneuvers, dodging the nets. On accident, Hookfang collided with Azalea in mid-air, making Lyria lose her grip. She fell towards the ocean, screaming in fear.

" **Lyria**!" She closed her eyes, knowing she'll most likely break her neck from falling from such a height. Then, something grabbed her bridal style. She opened her eyes, which then widen. The hybrid saved her. His wings looked like bat wings, connected to his back behind his cloak. He put her down on the edge of the cliff and got out his sword. He dive-bombed the ship. They fired nets at the hybrid but he just simply slashed right through. He let out a roar as the sword began to be engulfed in black flames.

"Woah, that's cool," Tuffnut said. The stranger raised his sword into the air and slashed down. It cut through the ship, leaving a purple light where it cut. The hybrid snapped his finger, and the purple light exploded, destroying the ship.

"He just used a magic attack," Lyria said. The figure flew off. Vokun was gobbiling up the dead bodies that were floating around in the water.

"Vokun! How many times do I have to tell you, do not eat dead bodies," Lyria scolded.

 **"What, I'm hungry, haven't eaten anything all day. Working on your crystal tower really gives you hunger problems."**

"Who was that," Fishlegs asked.

"I don't know, let's follow him," Hiccup said, Toothless zooming off. The others soon followed.

"Wait don't...ugh. They're going to be killed out there," Lyria said.

" **Then why don't you just go with them, your a dragon rider after all**." Vokun's right, she is a rider. She orders Azalea to follow them and zoomed off after the other riders.

"Aren't you going with them papa," Vivi asked.

" **Uh...yeah don't feel like it. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep**."

"Hey wait for us!"

* * *

Lyria and Azalea appeared out of a shrub, the other riders soon following. They fount the hybrid, who is sharpening his sword. His helmet was off along with the cloak, revealing his spikes black hair with red tips. He had a fire going.

"Alright, how do you propose we approach him," Hiccup asked the riders.

"I say we knock him unconcious and drag him home to interrogate him," Tuffnut hinted as he and Ruffnut banged their helmets against each other.

"No, were not doing that, do you have any idea what he just did almost an hour ago," Hiccup ordered.

"How about we ask him nicely on who he is and why he did the things he did," Lyria suggested.

"Eww...friendship, let's stick to our plan, biting his teeth out is better than trying to make a pleasant conversation," Tuffnut said.

"Okay guys, I have a plan." Hiccup began to explain an idea to the riders as Snotlout and the twins silently leave.

"You ready," Tuffnut asks the two riders that went with him.

"Let's do it." Snotlout and the twins carefully walk out from behind a tree and start to approach the hybrid. The stranger picked something up. It was a white pebble.

"... va bene quindi, non mi aspettavo che la mia pietra affilata si trasformasse in un ciottolo, oh beh." The stranger then threw the pebble behind him, which incidentally hit Snotlout in the forehead, causing him to fall back-first on the ground and cry out in pain.

"Eh? Gli intrusi !? Ti occupo di te come ho fatto molti prima di te!" The twins let out a battle cry before trying to pounce on him. The figure jumped in the air, did a few flips, and knocked the twins off from their feet. He reaches behind his back and got a crossbow.

"Lasciateci ora e non sarete lesioni agli infedeli!" He was pointing his crossbow at the twins. He was about to pull the trigger until Lyria jumped out of the bush.

"Stop!" The stranger looks at Lyria. Those weird feeling are back again. The stranger put his crossbow up. He saw her before, these must be her friends.

"Vai, non voglio trattare con te tre." The twins and Snotlout had no idea what he was saying, but they got the motive, and ran back to the bushes where the other riders are.

"Conosco che tu sia tutto lì, puoi anche uscire." The riders had no idea what he's saying. Does he speak something other than English? Lyria just stood there, knowing that this apparent foreigner trusts her, despite neither of them knowing each other.

"Whats your name," Lyria asked. She expected the foreigner to not understand her, which is common since not many people from other areas from around the globe don't usually come here. But, instead, she got something totally different.

"Il mio nome è Blaze, il tuo?"

* * *

 **Done! Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. By the way, if your wondering what language Blaze is speaking, it's Italian. I've imagined him as a crusader since I believe the HTTYD movies take place around the 800's AD. If you want the translations, type them into Google Translator, though the true translations may not be exactly correct. I don't feel like adding them at this part of the chapter, okay. We cool? Okay, thanks for your understanding.**

 **Anyways, this is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	8. Chapter 8: Welcome To Berk Blaze!

**Hello everyone, Sporedude135 back with another chapter. Hope your enjoying the story so far.**

 **Alright, lets begin...**

* * *

 **The Lone Dragon**

 **Chapter 8**

"Your name is Blaze?"

"Sì il mio nome è Blaze, ora che sei gente e perché sei qui," Blaze asks. They were having a hard time understanding what their talking about.

"Can you even speak English," Fishlegs asks.

"Well why didn't you say so," Blaze said. Everyone was shocked to hear him say that. They thought he couldn't speak it.

"I bet your probably wondering how I can speak English, despite me speaking Italian a few moments ago," Blaze said. They all nod. Blaze sighs as he sits down, motioning the others to do the same thing.

"As you all know, my name is Blaze. I'm not from here, as you saw. I'm actually from a land outside of this archipelago," Blaze began.

"Wait, there are other areas outside the archipelago!?"

"Yes, I was born and raised in the city of Rome, Italy. My father was a fire dragon while my mother was a human. My father tried to take care of my mother but he was killed because he was a dragon and he might eat their livestock. When I was only 4, my mother was murdered because of her giving birth to a dragon hybrid. I wasn't alone, living in the streets until I was 6," Blaze added.

"What happened," Hiccup asked.

"A group of knights, who actually liked dragons, seeing them as good and misunderstood creatures, fount me and took me in as their own. They trained me under the way of God, and I learned well. I left to travel the world when I was only 13. My mission was to train with other masters to gain their skills of combat. I've traveled to China, Japan, everywhere. I even met a huge old dragon that taught me how to release and control my firey breath. Just a few years ago, I've opened up a dragon sanctuary on a small island off the coast of Italy, where humans do not live, but wildlife flourishes. I travel the world again on a different mission, to find and collect dragon species thatve grown so rare that they're very hard to find.

"You collect dragons," Ruffnut asked dreamily.

"Yes...my enhanced senses allowed me to turn them easily. Because of me, those dragon species have grown larger over the course of my life. I don't ride them because I can fly. There is one dragon I remember saving that has grown to become the strongest dragon out there besides the Asian dragons. His name is Smaug, and he really likes to collect gold," Blaze finished.

"So your a rare dragon collector. I never knew those existed until now," Hiccup said.

"That's because I'm the only one with that title," Blaze said.

"Could if he possible that there is a dragon living there that sprouts crystals," Lyria asked.

"Why yes, but there are only three of them and their all females," Blaze said. Lyria's face lit up. There's still other crystal dragons out there, and ones that can continue the crystal dragon line!

"We have a crystal dragon here to," Hiccup added. Blaze's eyes widen in shock.

"Is he male," Blaze asks.

"Yeah, he's really nice once you get to know him," Lyria said.

"I would like to see this male. I may be able to get him to mate with the other dragons, as their known to have more than one mate," Blaze said.

"Hes back at our village, let's go and show him around and let him meet our friend," Hiccup said. They all fly back to Berk, where they show Blaze around. This village is certainly different from Rome. As the tour continues on, Ruffnut tries to flirt with him. He doesn't feel comfortable, so he tries to stay away from her the best he could. Though, despite that, he keeps his eyes locked on Lyria. He can't stop thinking about her. Snotlout and Tuffnut noticed this.

"Hey bud, you have a death wish or something," Tuffnut warned.

"Yeah, she's mine bud," Snotlout added.

"Wait wait wait, no she's mine," Tuffnut said. They got into a big argument about who Lyria belongs to. Knowing a fight will most likely occur, he grabbed them by the collars of their clothes and threw them into the ocean. The others sighed and continued with the tour. At the end, they showed him to Vokun and the children. The children greeted him with excitement. Vokun on the other hand, just felt something off about him. He told the three everything he knew, from his backstory to his dragon sanctuary.

" **So there are other crystal dragons out there eh?"**

"Yes, and the ones I fount are all female," Blaze added.

"I kinda want to go to this island," Lyria said to herself.

"Well, I've learned that crystal dragons can create little devices out of crystal that generates portals for them to travel through. Only they can operate these things," Blaze said.

"Hey Vokun! Could you try that," Astrid asked. Vokun actually wanted to meet those crystal dragons that Blaze was talking about and agreed. He created a portal generator. It spun with blue and red swirls as it began to open to an island on the other side. They all walk through, and were amazed by the number of dragons never seen before in the air and on the ground. Blaze showed them around, showing them the lakes, forests, and even showed them the dragon lair, where Blaze believes a powerful dragon sleeps. They all head back through the portal, though Vokun never got to see those females.

"Whoa, I better get to work adding the new dragons to the Book of Dragons," Fishlegs said before walking away.

"By the way, Blaze, have you fount any Night Furies," Hiccup asked.

"Well...not really, there the only dragons I can't pick up for some reason," Blaze said. That disappointed them, besides Vokun.

"Could you stay here with us," Elusk asks. Blaze looks at him in wonder. He never got to really look into the children. He sees them as his own, despite being of different elements.

"Hm...alright, I guess," Blaze shrugged. Elusk and Vivi cheered in delight. The next few days have been fun for the two. He's very knowledgeable in zoology and math, and he even knows multiple languages besides English and Italian.

One day, Vokun just got back from hunting and building up his crystal tower. He was still energized somehow. He walks through the forest, and heard somebody doing something. He peered through the treeline with his snake-like neck and noticed Blaze swinging his giant sword around in a fighting manner. Vokun thought of this as a good idea. He noticed how deep in thought he was when he noticed Lyria. He knew what was happening from the very start. He appeared out of the forest and into Blaze's training area.

" **Hey Blaze, I've been noticing your pheromone levels increase every time you get close to Lyria, so I've come to see if your worthy,** " Vokun said. Blaze agreed to this invitation of a duel. They look at each other, grinning like mad men.

" **I should just let you know that I'm not one to go easy on anyone** ," Vokun warned. The two stared at each other for a few moments until the both of them charged at each other. Vokun and Blaze exchanged a few hits before Blaze took off into the air and took out his sword. Vokun took off into the air, growing his claws to the same size as a sword. They blocked each others blows until Vokun managed to slash at Blaze's armor, forcing him to the ground. Blaze ran at Vokun and punched him while his arm was on fire. The hit actually launched Vokun back a bit. Vokun tried taking off into the air, but Blaze kicked him to the ground while his leg was on fire.

"Here comes a special attack of mine," Blaze said. Heat began to build up inside his chest before he opened his mouth, letting out a large burst of flames. Vokun dodged the flames and slashed at him, forcing him to dodge. Blaze flew into the air and blew fire onto his sword. The sword glows with heat as fire flips out on it's hilt. Vokun took the chance and hit him with his tail, making Blaze lose his sword. It got lodged in a rock as he landed with a thud. Vokun picked up his sword to examine it.

" **Hm...interesting. I've never seen a sword this big** ," Vokun said before throwing the sword back to Blaze. Blaze charged at him and kicked him, though without the flames as he was running low on energy. He sent a volley of kicks at Vokun, who blocked them all with his own legs. Vokun then gave an upward slash, sending Blaze flying into the air. Vokun flew into the air after him. Vokun began to charge his crystal breath to surround Blaze in a ball of crystal. Blaze however, saw this and fired his breath, with Vokun doing the same. Their flames connected, and when they stopped, a ball of plasma floated where the flames connected.

" **How about a little game of tennis** ," Vokun smirked. He whacked the ball of plasma with his tail, sending it straight at Blaze. Blaze punched the ball, sending it back to Vokun. They did this for a while, until Vokun swung his tail at the ball, sending it to the ground. The ball exploded, engulfing the surrounding area with a ball of light. When the dust settled, Vokun and Blaze were on the ground, panting heavily as they ran out of energy. Instead of continuing to fight each other, they laugh and lay their backs on the ground.

"That was fun," Blaze said.

" **It was. Well Blaze, you've proven to me that your able to be part of my crew** ," Vokun said.

"Really?"

" **Yes, your skill is almost as good as mine. Heh, you'll make a good father** ," Vokun joked.

"Well, why don't we head back to Berk. They're probably getting worried about us," Blaze said.

" **You go on ahead, I'll rest up a bit** ," Vokun said. Blaze was about to leave when Vokun stopped him with his tail.

"What is it," Blaze asked.

" **Since your part of the crew, I want you to protect the kids. Try your best to win Lyria's heart. You deserve it** ," Vokun said. Blaze smiled before putting on his helmet and flew off. Vokun chuckled a bit before laying his head down.

" **Blaze was a really powerful fighter. I mean, he's a fire dragon, I heard they're really strong. But no matter, with him on my side...well I don't know, but he does prove useful** ," Vokun said to himself. He felt something off in his gut. He heard about this feeling when Azalea first met Lyria.

" **So, apparently my soul has chosen Blaze to be my dragon rider. But he's a hybrid. Why would he be my rider? I never wanted a rider, and I will not have one. I'm Vokun, king of crystals, I don't deserve to be treated as a pet. I dunno, I've never really been around the riders long enough to figure out what kind of relationship they have with their dragons. Oh well, at least he's part of the crew**."

* * *

 **Done! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. If you have an idea for a new oc or an idea for the next chapter, go and post a review. Once again, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Here's a question I'm wanting to ask you. What franchise should Bella (from The Experiment of Argavid) should fall into since the story is over. You have multiple options,** **Jurassic World, Sonic the Hedgehog, Transformers (can be the movies or Prime), The Godzilla franchise, My Life as a Teenage Robot, and/or Dragon Ball.**

 **Anyways, this is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone, Sporedude135 back with another chapter. Hope your enjoying the story so far! If you have an idea or oc you wanna see in this story, just tell me. I've finally fount the next story on where Bella would be, stay tuned to find out.**

 **Anyways, let's begin...**

* * *

 **The Lone Dragon**

 **Chapter 9**

It's only been a few days since Blaze arrived, but he's already getting used to living in Berk. He allows the people of Berk to go through the portal Vokun made to visit the dragon sanctuary. The dragon sanctuary was the first place that Berk has fount outside of Berk's map, so everyone's excited to see it. As well, Blaze has been teaching the children about the animals he met on his trips and math, which Berk has never conceived of until now.

Elusk and Vivi are hanging out at Astrid's house today, as Vokun is racing a few dragons in the dragon sanctuary, and Lyria was helping paint Gothi's house, which has faded by now. Astrid's house is nice, but not as good as Lyria's, which is located near the coast. Elusk was currently putting a little bell-like collar on a new friend he fount. Astrid was teaching Vivi how to fight. She'll need it one day if she's going to survive out in the world.

"Ah, there ya go bud," Elusk said as he let go of the collar. The friend he met is actually a giant tarantula that he fount on one of his adventures in the dragon sanctuary. For some reason, it's half the size of himself, covered in fur, colored purple with non-threatening, even cute, eyes and fangs, and the fact it seems to trust humans. When he took the spider home, which he named Cosmo, Vivi almost fainted after seeing it. She quickly got used to Cosmo after awhile, as she actually fears flying insects like bees and flies.

Elusk pats Cosmo on the head as he allows the spider to climb up on his back. The village was used to Cosmo by now. He went to Astrid's training ground, which was right behind her house, and saw Vivi kicking a target multiple times in rage.

"What up with her," Elusk asked.

"I tried teaching her how to shoot a bow, but she kept missing. She got fed up and started trying to destroy the target," Astrid replied. Elusk nodded in understanding. His sister can start breaking everything once she reaches her anger limit.

"Why don't you take Vivi to the dragon sanctuary, I'm sure that'll calm her down," Astrid said. Elusk nodded and motioned Vivi to follow him. They were walking to the portal when they saw Snotlout sleeping with his back against a support beam. Elusk and Vivi looked at each other, and then back at Cosmo. Snotlout is the only person that hasn't gotten used to Cosmo yet.

"You thinking what I'm thinking," Elusk asked.

"Yeah," Vivi replied. They both giggled as they quietly approached Snotlout. Cosmo noticed Snotlout and crawled off of Elusk's back and went to Snotlout. It climbed up onto his chest and looked at him.

"Hey Snotlout!" Snotlout slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he sees is Cosmo's face. He screamed before getting up in a panic. The children were laughing like crazy. Snotlout glared at the two hybrids before prying Cosmo off of him and throwing the spider at Elusk.

"Oh your gonna get it now," Snotlout warns.

"...welp...time to go!" Elusk quickly kicked dust in Snotlout's face before running off. They're wings aren't fully developed so they'll have to run for now. Snotlout chased after them in rage.

* * *

A dragon was taking a bath in one of the sanctuary's lakes with glee. She's just inches shorter than Vokun, with aura green and brown colored crystal scales, green eyes with black pupils, crystal spikes running the length of her body, a crystal fin at the end of her tail, crystal growths on her underbelly, and small amounts of crystal armor. She's another crystal dragon!

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard laughter and angry yelling. She got out of the lake and shook herself dry. She noticed two kids, with small wings and whip-like tails, running behind a tree as a Viking goes by. She wonders what is happening and walks up to the two. The children notice her, and gasp in shock. It's another crystal dragon!

" **Hello children, is there something wrong with that Viking over there** ," she asked, pointing her tail in the direction of the Viking.

"Oh nothing, we decided to play a prank on him and ran off with him on our tails. His chase ended up here apparently," the boy replied.

 **"Well mind if I help, I can disguise as anything I chose,** " she asked.

"Please." The dragon's crystals began to glow and spark. She surrounds the two with her body before she and the kids transform into a pile of crystals. The same Viking from before walks past. He looks around, but the children are nowhere to be seen. He then runs off in another direction.

"Ill get you kids!" She undisguised herself, showing the kids are alright.

"Thank you miss," the boy said.

" **Your welcome.** "

"Oh, and by the way, I'm Elusk, and this is my sister Vivi and my pet spider Cosmo," the boy said, pointing at the spider on his back.

" **What a bunch of lovely names, I'm Aurora** ," she said. They decided to stay with Aurora since the Viking is stil roaming around. They had tons of fun playing with Aurora.

* * *

It's been a few hours since Elusk and Vivi disappeared. Lyria and Azalea was looking for them. They couldn't find them anywhere on Berk, so they think they may of went through the portal to the dragon sanctuary. Coming out of the portal, they take off into the air in search of the children.

They have finally fount them, but they're on the back of a dragon they've never seen before. They land in front of the dragon, startling her.

"Hello, I see you have a few children on your back," Lyria says.

" **Oh these two, you must be Lyria** ," the dragon says.

"Yes my name is Lyria, and this is Azalea, and we're they're..."mothers" and we've come to get them back," Lyria said. The dragon agreed and handed Elusk and Vivi over.

"By the way, are you a crystal dragon," Lyria asked.

" **Why yes, I am a crystal dragon. What else would I be**?" Lyria was surprised that they fount another crystal dragon. They decided to stay a while, talking to the dragon as if they were all human girls. They soon learn that her name is Aurora. Just a few hours later, Vokun lands a few feet away, yawning a little as he walks into the clearing, where he sees Aurora.

" **Oh, hey Azalea, didn't know that you were-WHAT**!?" Vokun sat, in awe at the beauty of Aurora. He's never seen a female dragon of his kind, let alone one this adorable.

" **Oh, you must be Vokun, nice to meet you, I'm Aurora** ," she greeted him.

" **H...hi**..." He couldn't think straight, his love meter was off the charts. He never experienced love before. The sky was growing dark.

 **"Well, I should be heading off, in red to sleep to keep this island protected** ," she said. She said her goodbyes and flew off to her den. Vokun watched her fly off.

"She was beautiful wasn't she?" Vokun jumped in surprise. Elusk was right beside him, with the others coming up by him as well.

 **"Wha...what do you mean**!?"

"I've seen that look before, you have a crush on her," Lyria teased.

 **"I do not**!" They giggled at how cute Vokun was trying to hide his love for Aurora.

"Oh come on, let's go home, they might be getting worried about us," Lyria said. They get on Azalea, except Vokun, and took off, flying back to the portal. While flying, Vokun couldn't stop thinking about the feeling he had when he saw Aurora. It felt like a spark. That could only mean one thing...Aurora would be his future mate.

* * *

Elusk and Vivi were doing different things today. Elusk was helping with today's fish catch while Vivi was helping Blaze with something. They finished, tired out of their minds. They decide to relax at the beach.

"Phew! What a day," Vivi said.

"No joking, I was working my tail off...literally," Elusk said, which made Vivi giggle.

"Man, today is getting rather boring, I wish something interesting would happen," Elusk said. As if the gods heard him, he noticed something in the water. It didn't look like it belonged in the ocean. He got up and swam after it. He grabbed it and pulled it ashore, where the object was revealed to be a little girl with black hair, a red scarf and hat they've never seen before, small eyes, a strange-looking green top, and a black skirt.

"Wha...who is that," Vivi asked. She poked at the girl's cheeck, causing the girl to stir.

"I think she has hypothermia, let's bring her to Lyria's house," Elusk said. They manage to pick her up and rush her to Lyria's hut. They sit her on a chair, Vivi leaving to get a blanket. Cosmo wandered who this new girl is and approached her. The girl opened her eyes a little, revealing her dark brown eyes.

"Hello," Elusk said, waving his hand in front of her face.

"What...where am I," the girl asked.

"You're in Lyria's house, on Berk," Elusk said.

"Berk? What...kind of place...is it," the girl asked, struggling to talk in English.

"It's one of the best places I've ever seen, the villagers are nice, the fish are plentiful, and everyone has tamed dragons," Elusk explained.

"Dragons? I thought dragons were myths." Elusk stared at her in shock. She must be a foreigner if she doesn't know that dragons exist.

"Um...they aren't myths they're...real, and a really nice pal to have," Elusk said. The girl's eyes suddenly widen, and she shot up, spooking Elusk and Cosmo, and Vivi who had just walked in the room with a blanket.

"Flasaur! Beiviz! Anomaly! Where are they!? They...may be in danger," the girl said.

"Okay, calm down. Who are Flasaur, Beiviz, and Anomaly?" The girl explained everything to them. They learn her name is Bella. They felt pity on her, hearing her past.

"Maybe you'll like to stay here," Vivi asked

"I...think I have...no choice in this matter," Bella said. The children nod and leave to find Lyria and the others.

Hiccup was just entering the training grounds, Astrid was training Stormfly, Fishlegs was attempting to stop Meatlug from eating some lava rocks, the twins were causing trouble, Snotlout was training by himself to fight against Blaze, speaking of, he was exercising, Lyria was painting a picture of Azalea, and Vokun was eating a large pile of fish.

They heard what they're talking about and follow them to Lyria's house. Elusk and Vivi enter before coming out with Bella. She looks at the others in shock. Vikings and dragons all at once!?

"So this is the girl you fount in the ocean," Hiccup asked.

"Yep, her name is Bella, and she has a huge story to tell you later," Elusk said. Bella looks at Lyria and Blaze in shock. They look just like her parents!

"Mama? Dad! It's you!" Bella wrapped her arms around Blaze's leg.

"I missed you so much," Bella said. Lyria and Blaze felt a little uncomfortable with this. They aren't even married yet and this child thinks they're her mom and dad? Snotlout and Tuffnut were really jealous about this. Vokun, who looked on in wonder, was not only shocked, but happy, and grinning for the second time in his life.

He felt something off about Bella, he'll have to investigate further. He's really happy that this is happening. He knows that they aren't a couple yet, but he knows that this is kinda a first step for them.

* * *

 **It is done! Hope you enjoyed. So yeah, Bella will be in this chapter now, along with the other characters of the Experiment of Argavid story. How will the story turn out in the future? Send ideas and they'll be implemented.**

 **Also, I'm gonna be working on a new story. I deleted the Empress of the Continent story for one reason. I only work on three stories at once, and the fact that I wanted to try something different.**

 **This time, this story will be about a nation I've made a few months ago, the USSO. Along with a few other nations, they'll be in a crossover with the Powerpuff Girls** **Doujinshi, which belongs to bleedman.**

 **Anyways, this is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone, Sporedude135 back with another chapter. Hope your enjoying it so far. If you have any ideas for the next chapter, go ahead and tell me.**

 **Song needed:** watch?v=TDcWGP9P2js

 **Anyways, let's begin...**

* * *

 **The Lone Dragon**

 **Chapter 10**

Even though she has it all wrong, Bella still believes that Lyria and Blaze are her parents. Despite this, the two show her around Berk, letting her visit with the Vikings living there. Lyria and Blaze felt really awkward with Bella holding their hands while they showed her around. The two teens barely know each other, but they don't want to have a sad child. They hate sad things.

Blaze notices that Bella was getting tired, so he picked her up and placed her on his armor clad shoulders. She smiled and began to play with his black, spiked hair.

"Hey daddy, can you hold mommy's hand, you could get lost," Bella asked. Lyria and Blaze look at each other nervously before taking each other's hand slowly. What made it worse is the fact that Blaze is still wearing his armor, making it look like Blaze was heading off to war and he was giving Lyria one last moment with him.

Unknown to them, Elusk, Vivi, and Cosmo were watching them. They were giggling, and also singing "Lyria and Blaze sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Cosmo looks on in confusion.

As well, up in the sky, Vokun and Azalea are watching them as well. Azalea looks at him.

" **It looks like Lyria and Blaze are becoming great foster parents** ," she said.

Vokun nodded his head," **Yep."**

Azalea looked at him in worry. Ever since Bella appeared, he began to look like he was hiding something. She asked earlier on what he's hiding, but he kept on saying that there's nothing he's keeping secret. He was also visibly sweating liquid crystal, something that she never thought a dragon could do.

" **Is there something wrong Vokun** ," she asked. Vokun sighed and looked at his "sister."

 **"Yes. That girl...Bella. She has something inside her that I don't understand, but it seems familiar**."

" **Oh relax, there's nothing wrong with her. She's just an innocent little girl** ," Azalea said.

" **I hope your right**."

* * *

Later that night, Lyria was tucking Bella into her make-shift bed, which was the couch since Lyria and Blaze are still working on her room. Blaze walks up to her and hands her a dragon doll.

"Here, have this. It used to be my doll when I was young, but I've grown too old for it. So I decided to hand it down to you," Blaze said.

"Thank you daddy! I'll call her Budderscot," Bella said. Lyria thought it was adorable when she said butterscotch, even though she said it wrong. Blaze was about to leave and Lyria was heading to her bedroom.

"Hey...mom...can you...um...sing," Bella asked suddenly. Lyria and Blaze look back at Bella.

"Erm...yeah, I am." That was a lie. Despite being a girl, she isn't good at singing.

"Could you sing me a lullaby," Bella asked. Lyria sighed and nodded. She sat down beside her and began to sing.

 **Come little children,**

 **I'll take thee away,**

 **Into a land of enchantment.**

 **Come little children,**

 **the time's come to play,**

 **Here in my garden of magic.**

It was hulky at best, and most likely not complete. But this did please Bella enough. She kisses Bella's forehead.

"Sweet dreams Bella," Lyria says. She hugs and snuggles up to Butterscotch.

"Good...night...mom...and...dad," Bella said before falling asleep. Both Blaze and Lyria smile before going to their respectful bedrooms.

* * *

Bella felt like she was floating in mid-air. Holding Butterscotch, she lands on her feet, finding out she's in the black room that she first met Sporchuvak in. Like the usual, he was waiting for her.

"Hello Bella, hope your enjoying your family," he said, having his arms crossed.

"Yeah! It's great to have loving parents," Bella said. Sporchuvak looked at the dark floor, his face morphing into a sad face.

"You probably don't know what happened to everyone, so let let go over what happened." Sporchuvak began to explain everything to her. Bella's eyes widen in shock. She had almost forgotten about everyone. But she knows they're able to defend themselves.

"I know your not going to be happy about this, but I'm being forced to leave," he said.

"Wha...why!?"

"You see, ever since we've arrived here, I felt as if my body was being forced upon by something. I soon figured out that the Earth itself is trying to get rid of me. I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to return to Argavid," Sporchuvak adds. Bella was really saddened by this. Her guardian, the one who had protected her ever since she escaped the terrorist base, is leaving her. However, Sporchuvak comforted her, saying that he'll be okay, as she has a new family to watch out for her.

"Will I be able to see you again," she asked.

"Most likely not. Argavid is really far away from Earth, it would most likely take me years just to get back," Sporchuvak said. She hugs him tight, to which he returned. She waved goodbye as her argavidium guardian disappeared into the darkness. She was still saddened to see him go, but she was fine now. She has a family to look after her now.

However, as his body became more of a blob and floated out of Lyria's hut, it was suddenly sucked up by something. The ship soon blasted into the atmosphere, leaving Earth all together and heading to a distant planet at a speed faster than light itself.

* * *

On a planet not to far from Earth, the spaceship lands on a large building standing over a mountain. It's hatch opens revealing it's captain.

It's a cat-like being with a long, curling tail, long, coarse, silver fur, a large, wide mouth, large, elliptical eyes, a hidden nose, tiny ears, and a small head.

It carries the glass container into the large building, entering through a large pair of doors into some sort of throne room. In it, is a larger version of the captain, but wearing more royal clothingThe captain bows down to the royal.

"My liege, I have fount something that may interest you," the captain said. He hands the container to the king, who looks over it in curiosity.

"Inside that very container lies the strongest thing in the galaxy, argavidium. We have also fount its original host as it was preparing to leave it," the captain said.

"Hm...who is this host," the king asked.

"A human child sir. It is reccomended that we bring her here to try and put the argavidium back into its host," the captain said.

"Alright, but how dangerous is this, "Earth," anyway?"

"The humans are centuries behind our level of technology, but a race of humans known only as Vikings have gained the trust of powerful beings called dragons on an small island called Berk," the captain said. The king nodded his head slowly, planning on what to do next.

"Go back to this "Berk" and find the human child. Take one of our war machines to take care of the dragons in case they attack," the king ordered. The captain nodded and left, leaving the king with the argavidium.

"You know it's a bad idea to leave your host, it could have dire consequences."

* * *

Vokun and Blaze have been known to fight each other frequently, not as enemies, but to prove who is stronger. This time, Azalea, Lyria, Bella, and the hybrid children get to see this happen.

"Will daddy be okay," Bella asked.

"It's going to be okay Bella, they're not trying to hurt each other," Lyria comforted. Before Blaze and Vokun could attack each other, a large ball of fire entered the atmosphere and crash-landed deep inside the forest.

"What was that," Elusk asked.

"I don't know, whatever it was, it sure didn't look friendly." Everyone gathered around the crater it created, only seeing a large metal ball. Everyone was confused, but weren't planning on approaching the thing...except Vokun. He sniffs at it, examining it all over. He gave up the examination, shrugging his shoulders as he flew out of the crater. However, the ball began to transform, becoming a strange machine.

The machine is rather loud, deafening loud. The front is the largest part of the machine, with multiple strange looking weapons scattered around its body like catapult mounts. Along with all that, a multitude of spikes come out of it like a saw, as well as eleven arms holding swords made of an unknown material. A scorpion tail comes up behind it, and multiple cannon-like molds have been placed on the machine near its head.

The machine roared, unleashing beams of plasma at Blaze and Vokun, only for them to dodge. Lyria quickly leads the kids to a safe spot.

"Lyria! Get Azalea and leave! Me and Vokun will take care of this metal beast ourselves," Blaze ordered.

"But I wanna help!" She didn't get to help as Azalea picked Lyria and the kids up and flew away quickly.

 _Begin playing song:_

Blaze and Vokun glare at the machine, who only growls back. Blaze took off into the air, garnering the attention of the machine, to which it fired off its anti-air crossbow things. Blaze was having a hard time deflecting the fast and tiny bolts. He got close enough to swipe his sword at the thin stalk connecting the crossbows to the machine, removing its ability to take out thing in the air.

Vokun took off into the air and whipped the machine's face with his tail, blinding it for a moment. The robot got angry and fired its shoulder cannons all over the place. Both Vokun and Blaze were forced to dodge.

Blaze charged up his fire breath and released it. The machine tried blocking the incoming flames but ended up burning it's paint job. It's arms began to flail around rapidly, its swords sprung up to deal with them. This forced the two to stay at a distance until it stopped.

Vokun took off into the air as the machine stopped its sword-wielding madness and chomped onto its tail. It began to flail as he prepared to rip it off from the main machine. With one swipe from his claws, the tail came clean off.

Blaze took off into the air and prepared to swipe at the machine. He swung his sword at the machine's body, but got his sword stuck in the dented metal. He tired his best to remove his sword from the machine's torso, but it didn't budge. The machine was about to unleash another flurry of sword swings until an arrow got lodged in one of its eyes. It held its eye as the figure with the bow walked out, revealing it to be Lyria!

"Lyria! I told you to leave!"

"Us riders stick together, have you forgotten about that," Lyria said.

Vokun tried carrying the machine, but the metal beast began firing off its cannons, forcing Vokun to stop. The machine got a lucky shot, grazing Vokun's side. He crashes into the ground, liquid crystal blood leaking from his wound. He slowly got up however. He's been through worse, and now he's a lot angrier.

" **You'll pay for that!"** Vokun charged at the metal beast, swiping his tail at a few of the machine's arms. He only got two of the arms. The metal beast was trying something. It looked like it was going to release a stream of fire, but that wasn't the case. Instead, it was one of the loudest screams that Berk had ever heard. Everyone had to cover their ears, but even then, it was too loud to even think. Taking it as the opportunity to actually do damage, the machine began to flail its arms around, swinging it's swords around.

"Azalea! Try and get behind the machine!" Azalea followed orders and got behind it, using her claws to create large scratches on its back.

"Oh, did I forget to mention I brung the other riders as well," Lyria said. Right on cue, Meatlug, with Fishlegs on her back, wacked the machine with her tail, forcing the metal beast to fall back a little. This action also unlodged Blaze's sword from he machine's body.

Picking up the sword, Blaze looked on at the machine, it was beginning to spark. He was looking for a weka spot, but couldn't find one. Taking a wild guess, he slashed through most of the machine's arms. With only two arms left, the machine had barely any choices left to defend itself.

Hookfang came in and lit himself on fire. Turning into a ball, he rammed into the machine, knocking it to the ground.

"Haha! That's how you really do it," Snotlout said, oblivious to his pants being on fire. Azalea grabbed him and threw him into a puddle, which put out the fire. Vokun was laughing, despite his wound.

Azalea charged again, slashing at the machine as it's sword defense is all but destroyed. It was trying to defend wth the two arms it had left, but not much could be done.

And as a finishing blow, Toothless fired off a plasma blast that hit the machine's head, destroying it. A satisfying sound played as the machine collapsed onto the ground.

 _Stop playing music:_

" **Now that was one of the strongest robots I've ever faced**." Everyone looked at him in confusion.

 **"Vokun, your bleeding** ," Azlaea roared. Everyone was worried about Vokun's wound. It could have already been infected or he may have already lost a lot of blood.

"I think he's losing his vision, he's gonna go into a coma. We have to get him home without stressing him too much," Lyria said to everyone. Vokun was really angry that they think he's in danger. He feels fine...though he does feel a little tired.

" **What are you talking about!? I'm completely fi-"**

* * *

 **It is finally done! Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Now, here's a real big question. Bella came from the Experiment of Argavid, and since the fact that she's in the Lone Dragon now, I'm in need of a new story idea. Give me suggestions.**

 **This is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone, Sporedude135 back with another chapter. Hope your enjoying this story so far. If you have any ideas, OCs, or anything else, just leave a review. I put a little reference to one of my favorite movies in this chapter, you just have to find it.**

 **Oh, I forgot to mention this at the very start of this story. Vokun is at least as old as civilization, putting him at about 6000 years. Crystal dragons are immortal when it comes to age however. Aurora is in her thirties.**

 **Alright, lets begin...**

* * *

Vokun could feel himself floating in mid-air, despite the fact he was on solid ground a few minutes ago. Opening his eyes, he lands on the ground, looking around his surroundings. He was on an asteroid? How did he get to space!? He was just on Earth a few moments ago! This must be a dream.

"Your lucky to have survived Vokun. That was a powerful machine." His eyes widen when he heard that voice. It didn't sound...human. Turning his head, he saw a spaceship, with a weird creature coming out of it's hub. The deer-looking alien has short, soft-looking light silver fur, a large, long snout, a narrow nose, large, round eyes, short, flappy ears, and a small and thin head.

" **Who are you, and why am I in space!?"**

"Your not dead, your dreaming. I am a god, and I've come to talk to you about that little human your friends fount," the alien said.

" **What about her?"**

"Your suspicions were correct Vokun, that girl has the very thing that you were afraid of, argavidium," the alien said. Vokun's eyes were glowing with rage. If she has an argavidium guardian, then something bad is going to happen, and he wishes that it was just a little rumor.

" **But, it didn't seem like the girl even had it! What if your lying!?"**

"Oh, I'm not lying, a god never lies. Right now, the aliens that have a hold of the argavidium have reported it to the entire galaxy. I'm afraid two different races are coming here to lay claim to the girl. With her, they'll most likely use her for their own agenda."

 **"..."** Vokun couldn't find what to say. The galaxy knows of Bella's whereabouts!? He knew this day will come. He'll have to work overtime to get a defense system around Berk.

" **Who are these aliens anyway**?"

"I don't think you should know yet. But luckily, they're not planning anything yet, so you still have plenty of time to do what you need," the alien added. Vokun sighed in relief.

" **Is there any way out of this place?"**

"I have the power to get you to awaken. But before I do, I have come to give your powers back." The aliens hands soon began to glow, and a beam of energy began to spew out of his palms. It hit Vokun, and he could feel as if something that was lost before had suddenly come back. He has his old powers back!

"Now go, you need to keep her safe. So heed my words carefully. Don't let Bella get in the hands of the aliens. Keep an eye on her, there are more powerful aliens out there stronger than that machine!"

* * *

Azalea and Lyria were still trying to patch up Vokun's wound. He was still bleeding out, they needed to work fast before he loses too much of it. Everyone was also worried. The dragon riders and the kids were there, despite Azalea's best wishes. After a long silence, Azalea looked at Lyria.

" **Lyria, go and fix up Blaze, I'll try my best to keep Vokun from bleeding,"** Azalea growled. Lyria nodded and walked over to Blaze, who had his back up against the back of Lyria's house. He looked up, looking a little drowsy.

"Your wounded, do you think you have enough energy to take off your armor? I really don't know how to take it off myself," Lyria said gently. Blaze sighed and began to take off his armor. When he was done, his muscular chest, with a bunch of scars all over his body, became visible to them for the first time. Everyone was staring at him in shock and awe. Ruffnut fainted, Astird and Lyria blushing at his battle scars. Blaze was just giving confused looks at everyone.

"Erm ... che c'è di sbagliato? Ho qualcosa sul mio volto," Blaze said in his native language. He usually talks like this when he's confused or worried.

"Oh...uh, nothing, let me...get you patched up," Lyria said, not wanting her feeling to show. She fixed up Blaze's wounds, still admiring Blaze's war-torn body. Everyone shook their heads, trying to forget this little incident. But not Tuffnut or Snotlout. They thought he was showing off to the ladies, though the confused face he had earlier showed us he wasn't. They began to formulate a plan, and came up with a solution. Maybe, to get Lyria's attention, they need to take care of Bella. They approached her, asking if she needed anything. Bella instantly became shook to her very core. She never really got used to these two. Her powers suddenly started up, making her push the two Vikings off a cliff. Her body suddenly became cramped, and she collapsed onto the ground. Elusk and Vivi took her inside to check on her health. Vokun suddenly jerked up, his eyes glowing with rage.

" **WHAT THE BLOODY %^ &* HAPPENED TO BELLA!?" **Everyone was shocked to see him suddenly so angry. Everyone takes a step back as Vokun roared in anger.

 **"Uh...the kids took Bella inside. She suddenly collapsed in a cold sweat when Tuffnut and Snotlout were thrown off the cliff mysteriously,"** Azalea crooned. Vokun's eyes suddenly began to glow brighter with rage.

" **Were those bastards harming her in any way!? If so I will claw my way down their throats and eat their very _SOULS_!" **Everyone was getting scared. Vokun was never this angry, even when the twins wake him up as one of their pranks. His face was also a sign that he was way beyond angry.

"No, they were just asking her if she needed anything," Lyria said, trying to comfort him. Vokun calmed down a little, but they could still fell that he's pissed off.

" **Good, but when they get back, warn them, I...have been reborn."** Everyone was confused on why he even said that, but Vokun flew off, not realizing that he was still bleeding.

* * *

A few days later, Vokun's wound healed by itself, which everyone was grateful for. For some reason, Vokun was acting differently than before. He's more king-like in attitude, and he also seems to be more...solitary. He's currently resting in the dragon sanctuary. He doesn't want to be bothered by the dragon riders while he thinks of the events that have transpired the day before. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard wing beats. He could smell that it wasn't one of the dragon riders, but rather, a dragon he's been seeing a lot lately.

" **Oh, it's just you Aurora, thought you couldn't make it."**

 **"Yeah, sorry about that. Got caught up in a race between a few kids,"** Aurora said.

" **Hmph...I see."**

 **"Hey uh...Vokun...I have a question for you"** Aurora said.

" **Hm?"**

 **"Would you...well...could we...go out on a date?"** Vokun began to ponder over this. Since he has gotten his powers back, he's been thinking about a queen for his kingdom. He had his crystal tower already completed, he could try his luck.

" **Fine."** Aurora crooned in delight, nuzzeling Vokun's face. Instead of flying, they walk through the forest, admiring the sights. They were completely oblivious that they're being watched. From the bushes, Elusk, Vivi, Cosmo, and Bella watch the two crystal dragons as they date.

"I had no idea Vokun and Aurora loved each other," Vivi said.

"Maybe that's why Vokun had been missing lately," Elusk said. They follow the two lovebirds as they go through their day together. At the end, Vokun and Aurora sit on a cliff edge, one that overlooks the entire island.

" **Isn't it beautiful in the dark** ," Aurora said.

" **Hm...well, it certainly is a sight to behold, I've seen better**."

" **So...has your friends heard about your crystal tower** ," Aurora asks.

" **No, I rather keep it a secret so they won't think I'm going to destroy their village**."

" **You should tell them. I mean, they're your friends, and you built that tower so that you have a place to stay** ," Aurora encouraged.

" **There's more to that tower than what you know Aurora, but it's classified and only I know of what it's other functions are**."

" **Oh really...** " she began to sniff the air. Someone's watching them. Vokun also caught the scent, and walked over to the edge of the forest. He uses his claws to take a large shaving of the bushes in front of him, revealing the kids

" **Oh you've got to be kidding me! Why aren't you at Berk!?"**

 **"** Um...well you see, we went looking for you so we can formally introduce Bella here to you, but we didn't want to interrupt your honeymoon with Aurora," Elusk said. Vokun gave them the look, and the kids scurried off.

" **Heh, It's a shame you don't like kids,"** Aurora joked.

" **Ugh. Nasty little vermin**." Suddenly, the area became quiet, only the wind causing the leaves to twirl. Vokun could smell pheromones in the air. He didn't like it, he could sense Aurora is planning something. Speaking of, she's looking down over the cliff, shivering because of the cold.

" **Need a warm up**?" Vokun got up and wrapped a wing around her back. Using his crystals, he began to warm up, some of that heat going to Aurora's scales. She stopped shivering, but the face she had is still there.

" **Is there something troubling you**?"

" **You know...crystal dragon mating season started a few days ago**." Vokun wasn't shocked, he just shook his head in understanding.

" **Yeah? So? You thinking on getting a mate this season**?" Aurora sighed and looked at Vokun. Vokun brung his neck back in confusion.

" **Could you...be my mate**?" Vokun looked at her in shock.

" **You...can't be serious!"**

 **"Vokun, we don't even know if we're the last living crystal dragons. It's worth a shot to save our kind,"** Aurora said. Vokun looked off into the distance and began to think. If they became mates right here, he would be able to use a whole knee range of powers that he wanted to use so long ago back in Remnant, along with a new make-over. He coughed a little, cracked his neck, and looked at Aurora. He looked high and mighty.

He smirked and said, " **sure, why the #%^* not**." Aurora smiled, and the two nuzzled each other happily. Vokun's body suddenly began to change. His chest became more muscular, the tip of his tail grew multiple crystals of different sizes, two giant crystals grew behind his shoulders, and a large amount of armor covers his body.

" **I had almost forgotten that males "transform" when they have a mate** ," Aurora said jokingly.

" **You wanna know why**?"

" **Hm**?"

" **We "transform" son of only we can protect the queen, but also the kingdom!"**

* * *

 **Its done everyone! We've got our first couple, Vokun and Aurora! Now Vokun finally has a queen, and he didn't need to kidnap her like last time. Their babaies will come in, but I'm still deciding when, it's up to you to help. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter.**

 **So..how was I with the romance? I didn't exactly think I would've been able to do it.**

 **Anyways, this is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone, Sporedude135 is back with another chapter. What will happen this chapter? Dunno, let's just see... oh, did I forget to tell you that Cosmo can speak to Dragons? Me neither. This chapter will be the end of the Lone Dragon Arc, and will be going into a new arc that encompasses the Riders of Berk TV show. Anyways, let's begin...**

* * *

 **The Lone Dragon**

 **Chapter 12**

As Vokun and Azalea fly through the air, they preform a little dance. Despite this being his first time, Vokun seems to know what to do. He spins and dives, Aurora copying his movements. When the ritual was over, the two nuzzled each other happily.

" **Ready to tell the others?"**

 **"You just read my mind,"** Aurora joked. They flew to the portal linking this island to Berk and went through it, flying off to the academy. They land outside the gate, and Vokun looks at her.

" **I recommend you stay out here. They'll be more surprised about my new body than us being mate**." Aurora nodded and sat down. Vokun walked inside the academy, noticing the riders doing their own thing. Hiccup was looking out at the sunset, Astrid was trying to repair some targets, Snoutlout was trying to flirt with Lyria while Blaze was out in the sanctuary, Tuffnut and Ruffnut were carrying a large bag of unknown contents, and Fishlegs was trying to get Meatlug to move so they could go home. Vokun walked up to Hiccup.

" **Sup weakling, I bet today was a good day**."

"Yeah it was," Hiccup said. He was also apparently drinking some water. Hiccup looked at Vokun for a moment, only to spit out his water in shock. This got the attention of the other riders.

"Vokun!? What's happened to you," Hiccup asked in shock.

" **I got a mate. Crystal dragons get this body when they accept a female's love**."

"Wait... so that means we got a mommy now," Vivi asked. Vokun looked at her and nodded. Vivi squealed happily as she hugged Vokun's leg.

" **So, who's the lucky lady** ," Cosmo chirped. Vokun smirked and looked out at the entrance.

" **You can come in now**." They noticed a pair of glowing eyes in the darkness of the gate. The female walked through the gate, showing that the dragon was actually Aurora!

"Oh yeah, two dragons to call our own," Tuffnut said as he and his sister banged their helmets together.

"It makes sense though, they're both crystal dragons," Astrid said, having her arms crossed around her chest. Toothless stared at Vokun in shock. He already has a mate? Vokun looks at him and smirks again.

" **What's wrong Toothless? Surprised I have a mate**?"

" **Well I hope you and your mate have a bright future** ," Meatlug croons.

" **Thanks Meatlug, but now I should take Aurora to our new home. Azalea, children, you can come as well**." The children, including Bella, got on with Lyria as Blaze got on Vokun. He had recently became Vokun's rider, but Vokun still has a lot of freedom. The riders wave at them as the crystal dragons and Azalea lift off into the air, following Vokun while Sapphire struggles to keep up.

* * *

They fly for a little while, and Azalea soon began to wonder where they're going.

" **Erm...Vokun. I'm happy that you have a mate and all that, but is it necessary to bring us all the way out here to celebrate** ," Azalea crooned. Vokun simply looks at her.

" **Were here**." They enter a clearing in the fog and see a beautiful sight. An island, comepletly made of crystals, wth multiple towers seemingly glowing with defensive energy. A large crystal wall surrounds the entire island, the wall itself is made of beautifully cut crystal. A large tower sits in the middle of the crystal island, emitting a feeling of royalty.

"So this is what you've been working on this whole time, a literal crystal island," Blaze said. Sapphire flies off to another part of the island as the dragons land. They're then surrounded by a crowd of people, along with crystal versions of werewolves! In fact, most of these people didn't have Viking clothes.

"Who are these people," Lyria asked. Vokun looked at the crowd and spoke.

" **I have returned from my trip to Berk fellow citizens of Crystonia! Now we have royal family! Let's here your cheers**!" a roar of cheering and howling erupted from the crowd.

"Vokun, who are these people," Lyria asked. Cosmo looked at the crowd with curiosity. He hasn't seen this many people before. Elusk and Vivi hid behind Lyria to shield themselves from the bombardment of admiration. Sapphire comes back, but was being followed by a man riding a crystal griffon.

The man has ginger dreadlocked hair. He himself looks like he had just awoken from a good nap. His eyes are lidded and colored amber. His skin looks soft, softer around his eyes and mouth. Despite the soft look, he also looks tender.

"King Vokun, you have returned," the man said in a weird accent.

" **Anbara, tell me how the districts are doing**."

"All the districts are doing fine sire. The Crystadome in the Armenian district has been completed and is suspected to begin their fights in about two days," Ambara said.

" **That fast**?"

"A lot of people joined the workforce because they wanted to see this arena built," Ambara stated. Vivi looked at the strange man and cowered in fear. He didn't look that trustful to her. Vokun looks at Aurora, and then back at Ambara.

" **Give my family a tour of the kingdom. I have kingly business to attend to**." Vokun flew off to the big tower, and Ambara motions the others to follow him. The group dispersed and goes back to their daily routines as Ambara shows them around. They all looked on in awe.

They explored the districts, each one more interesting than the last. Aurora was pleased to see the livelihood of the people in the German district. Bella was given a Japanese-style lantern from the Japanese district by a nice man. Blaze admired the French district, as they were really smart for their population. Sapphire approached Ambara and whispered something in his ear. She flew off as he looked at the royal family.

"King Vokun would like to see you all." Ambara's griffon toon off into the air with the dragon riders following behind. They enter a large entrance, and meet Vokun.

" **Vokun, I'm...really surprised you rule a kingdom now. Why didn't you tell us this** ," Azalea crooned. The others nod in approval, except for Bella, she hasn't learned Dragonese yet.

" **This is because, first off it wasn't finished, and second, I thought you weren't ready yet**."

"But this is really important! You should've told Berk you were doing this," Blaze said. The others nod in approval.

" **Berk isn't ready to learn of this place yet. I expect that you will keep this place a secret**." Azalea was about to say something, but grumbled and nodded her head in approval. The others also nodded.

" **Good. Now I should show you around the castle, or your humble adobe**." Vokun turns around and walks off, the others following them. The tower was beautifully constructed, with cleverly cut crystal slabs made for the floors, walls, and ceilings. It looks like an actual castle inside! They got to the apparent throne room, where multiple, smaller thrones are fastened beside two big ones. Vokun sits inside the largest throne and looks at them.

" **Your all free to go wherever you please**." They nod and fly off, except for Aurora. She sits down beside Vokun in her own throne.

" **So your the king of a kingdom eh? And one where the population is mostly human. How about that** ," Aurora said. Vokun smirked as he nuzzled Aurora affectionately.

"Well, humans are way better than most of my old 'soldiers.'"

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless fly through the air, soon landing on a sea stack, where Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, the Twins, Lyria, the kids, and Blaze wait for them with their dragons. Vokun wasn't there however, as he is in a meeting with the Crystonia Council.

"Okay, guys. Best Trick Competition. Who's up first," Hiccup asks. Fishlegs was about to say something, but Snoutlout beat him to it.

"Me! Time to show Lyria that I'm the one she needs, not Blaze," Snoutlout said. Lyria faceplams while Blaze only crosses his arms across his chest. Snotlout insisted that he go first, to which Astrid told him to go in annoyance.

"Oh don't worry, we'll go. And when we go, Hookfang and I are gonna light the sky on-" Hookfang plummets off the sea stack, scaring Snotlout who wasn't prepared for his,"-FIRE!, Oh no!" Hookfang begins to preform tricks, scaring his already terrified rider to almost wetting himself. Hookfang circles back around and lands back on the sea stack with a thud.

"I'm alive...? I'm alive!" The riders stare at their fellow rider blankly, their dragons laughing their tails off.

" **Oh man, Vokun should've been here to see this**!" Hookfang has long been inspired by Vokun, not because he looks powerful, but how he treats Snoutlout and the fact that Vokun took a liking to him.

"Of course I am," Snotlout said. Next in line is Fishlegs. He mounts Meatlug and prepares to fly off the sea stack.

"Ready Meatlug?" The gronckle shakes her head in approval," here we go!" Meatlug flies around in a simple circle and lands back on the sea stack.

"Wow, Meatlug stayed up in the air for a minute, much longer than your previous record," Blaze congratulates him, holding a piece of paper and a feather.

"Yes! New personal best," Fishlegs cheered. The twins begin to argue on who's turn it is, to which Hiccup tells them both that they have the same dragon.

"Oh right." They get on Barf and Belch, who takes off. The twins however, began to argue about which direction they should go. Barf and Belch were getting tired of their riders argument, also because they almost caused them to crash into another sea stack, and flung their riders off of them.

"OH NO! Woah! This is awesome and scary!" The twins scream as they plummet down to the ocean. Barf and Belch caught the two before they could hit the salty waters and flung them back up on their necks.

" **Now that trick was Vokun's idea** ," Barf roars.

" **No, that was my idea you nincompoop**!" Before the two heads could continue their argument, they land on a sea stack.

"Your alive? I expected the Zippleback to let you fall into the water," Blaze joked.

"WE ALMOST DIED!"

"Yeah, I know... come again," Tuffnut said.

"Hey! It's my turn! You'll might want to take notes! Let's go! Yah!" Astrid And Stormfly shoot off the sea stack and fly down towards the ocean.

"Okay Stormfly, tail flip!" Stormfly flips her tail into the salt water," now twirl!" The Nadder then barrel rolls and shoots forward.

"Quick, upward spiral," Astrid orders. The two finish their routine with a final spin high into the air.

"Alright Stormfly," Astrid cheers. As the dragon and her rider land on the sea stack, the other riders congratulate her, with Elusk, Vivi, and Bella holding signs that say 10.

"Yeah, but can you do it without a dragon," Snoutlout asked smugly. She responded with a good, hard punch to his shoulder, "OW!" Astrid turns and gestures to Hiccup, telling him that its his turn.

"Looks like we've got our work cut out for us there, bud," Hiccup said. Toothless takes off vertically and then dives down the sea stack, right to the ocean. Hiccup pulls up at the last second, and shoots forward at breakneck speed. The two boys skillfully swerve in and out through a maze of sea stacks before coming across two conjoined rocks. As soon as they get close enough, Hiccup unhooks his metal leg, and jumps onto the bridge between the two rocks, while Toothless glides under. Hiccup runs across the rocky bridge, then jumps onto Toothless on the other side. The boy and the Dragon rocket towards the sky, leaving the other riders amazed and awestruck. Toothless then shoots out multiple plasma blasts, which explode like fireworks. It's obvious who won the competition.

"They're still the best," Astrid said. Suddenly all eyes fell on Lyria.

"Erm...is there something you need," Lyria asks.

"Yeah, it's your turn," Astrid said. Lyria nodded slowly and got on Azalea.

"Let's see if we can do this," Lyria said. Azalea leapt from the sea stack before shooting off into the air at full speed. Lyria pulls down before they could touch the clouds and turns Azalea around. The dragon and her rider easily maneuver through the rows of sea stacks before coming across an opening.

"Okay Azalea, let's do this," she said. Azalea grunted in approval and Lyria unhitched from the Night Fury. She fell gracefully as they both got into a pencil pose. They went through the water, Lyria keeping up with Azalea by holding on to her tail. The two soon appear out of the water, earning a cheer from the riders. They fly over the water a bit before they realized they were about to crash into a sea stack. The riders were shocked and calling out her name. Azalea however, let's out a pink blast, the fireball itself looking a lot like a flower, cut through the sea stack before exploding, causin the stone pillar to collapse. Lyria masterfully jumped from rock to rock as it fell, jumping back on Azalea's back before landing in front of the riders.

"Well...looks like Hiccup as some competition."

* * *

 **It is done! Man, this chapter is way longer than I thought it would be. Anyways, yes, the Lone Dragon Arc is over, now the new arc, Riders of Crystonia, will begin. Hope you enjoyed this little chapter. My phone is almost dead now, so I'm gonna end this authors note here.**

 **This is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone, I'm back with a new chapter. Hope you all had a good Thanksgiving! Let's begin shall we...**

* * *

 **The Lone Dragon**

 **Chapter 13**

Vokun knew he would have to figure out what happened all those years ago that allowed Berk and dragons to become friendly. And he decided to do it now, as his powers allowed him to do just that. Going through a portal that he created. He seen it all. The fighting, the friendship, the bonding, he's took it all in his brain. He left as soon as he came in, satisfied with the data he gathered.

" **Hm...I should probably go and visit those dragon riders. They may be getting a little worried**." Vokun walked away and entered his tthrone room, where Aurora is.

" **Would you like to visit Berk with me**?"

" **Yes, I would love to** ," Aurora answered, smiling. They took and headed to Berk. Flying over the village, they can see all the people doing their daily business. Though he noticed one Viking who looked down in the dumps. He didn't bother with that and flew to the academy. One they landed, they walked in. They decided to hide in the shadows as they noticed the riders were doing something, but he didn't know what it was. They were split into two teams; Astrid, Fishlegs, Lyria, Blaze, and Vivi were on one team while Snotlout, the twins, and Elusk, with Cosmo, on the other. Bella is with Hiccup, as she probably doesn't know anything about dragons.

"Every Dragon has its own unique trait that give it its special place in the world. Which dragon makes the best welding torch," Hiccup questions the riders. They were apparently doing some sort of quiz game.

"Oh! Deadly Nadder," Astrid replies.

"It's magnesium flame burns with the heat of the sun," Fishlegs adds.

"Their fire isn't that hot Fishlegs. If I would guess, the sun's tempature would be so hot that my thermometer couldn't handle it," Blaze said.

"Correct! Point to Team Astrid. Score is now 100 to 10," Hiccup cheers.

"And you started with ten," Astrid said to the other team. The team looks at her in disgust.

"Oh, yeah? Well, the game's not over. Wait, what team am I on," Tuffnut asked.

"Your on our team," Elusk replied, Cosmo nodding with him.

"Next question. What is the shot limit of the Hideous Zippleback? Team Snotlout."

"I don't think they can count that high," Astrid joked.

"Yeah," Vivi said, sticking her tounge out at the opposing team.

"Oh really? Let's find out! Barf! Belch!" The dragon in question fired off six fireballs at the opposing team. They barely managed to duck in time.

"Looks like it's about three," Tuffnut said, holding up two fingers.

"Told you we could count that high," Ruffnut yelled.

"It's six. You were half-right. Five points," Hiccup said.

"Yes! We're up to thirty," Ruffnut cheered, high-fiving her teammates.

Astrid looks at team Snotlout with a look of competition,"alright, it's our turn. What happens when you shoot fire at the owner of a Deadly Nadder?" She whistles to Stormfly, who shoots her tail spikes at the other team, pinning them to the wall, unharmed.

"No fair! She didn't give us time to answer," Tuffnut said. Snotlout jumps down from the wall.

"I've got a question. What happens when I sit Hookang on you?" Hiccup, Blaze, and Lyria could see that this situation is going a bit too far.

"Erm...how about we uh... take a break," Lyria said.

"Okay guys, that's enough training. So...we did some really good work here today," Hiccup said, trying to calm down the situation. However, Snotlout is still ready for a fight.

"Prepare to face the Monstrous Nightmare!" Snotlout pats his jaw, causing Hookfang to rear up and set himself in fire, burning Snotlout's butt.

"AH! THAT'S THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK," Snotlout yells as he jumps into a nearby water tub, putting out the flame," ahhhhh...sweet relief."

Hiccup was confused by this," Hookfang never flames up when your riding him, is he okay?"

"Maybe he just realized who his rider is," Astrid said sarcastically.

"He might be sick, I probably should check on him later," Lyria said in worry.

"There's room in here for three," Snotlout flirted. Everyone just looked st Snotlout in disgust. Astrid grabbed his helmet and shoved him back underwater. He gasped when he resurfaced.

" **It it were me, I would launch him into the ocean with the tub** ," Vokun said, waking out of the shadows with Aurora.

" **So how did I do** ," Hookfang croons quietly.

" **You did well. My teachings seem to be working**." Everyone looked at the two dragons, wondering what they're taking about.

" **Hey Vokun, how are you and Aurora doing** ," Azalea crooned.

" **Were doing swell, just swell**!"

"When are you going to make babies yet," Ruffnut asked. Everyone, except Vokun, looked at her in confusion.

" **Meh, were working on it. Right now seems to not be a good time to mate yet**."

"Wow, I cant wait to see your children when they're born," Fishlegs said. Cosmo crawled away from Elusk, who was still hanging from the wall, and climbed up onto the tub, scaring Snotlout.

"This is what you get for being a douche," Cosmo chirped.

" **You should've seen what happened earlier, me and Belch launched a few fireballs at Lyria, Blaze, Astrid, and Fishlegs** ," Barf roared.

" **But you almost hit a bloody child** ," Belch roared back at him. Barf shrunk down in grief.

"So what are you doing here Vokun," Hiccup asks.

" **I'm here because I just wanted to visit, that's all**."

"Just to visit? Aww...I wanted to see you destroy something," Ruffnut groaned.

"Just because he's a dragon doesn't mean he wants to destroy stuff," Lyria scolded. Vokun looked at a target before his eyes started glowing red. Suddenly, a beam of light escaped from his eyes and he used it to slice the target in half. Everyone looked at him in shock, except the twins, who were cheering.

" **What? Comes with my new make-over**."

* * *

As the day turns dark, Vokun continues his walk through the streets, his crystal illuminating through the shadows. Aurora was already back at his kingdom, but he decided to stay a little longer. He was about to walk into the main plaza, but stops when he saw Hiccup standing in front of him.

" **Hey, is there a problem**?"

"Bella told me you own a kingdom now. Is that right," Hiccup asked, his arms crossing over his chest. Vokun's eyes widen in shock. Bella told him about this!? Soon he'll tell the others, and the whole village might be on his tail.

" **What did she tell you**!?"

"Everything," Hiccup said.

" **And let me guess, you told your father, and he told the entire village**?"

"That's correct," Hiccup replied. Vokun couldn't say anything. Bella told Hiccup his secret, and now everyone knows of Crystonia. Vokun didnt say anything, he just stood there.

"*sigh* **Yes, I own a kingdom. But just because I own one doesn't mean I'm going to conquer this village. Do you understand**?"

"Oh I do understand, but my father wants to speak with you tomorrow," Hiccup said. Vokun nods as Hiccup walks back into his humble adobe. Vokun sighs in annoyance as he scratches the air once, forming a portal.

" **And just as I was getting it finished**!"

* * *

The next day, Vokun kept his promise. He entered the Great Hall, where the entire village was waiting for him. The dragon riders were sitting near the front. Hiccup's dad, chief of the village, Stoick, was already there, a stern look on his face.

"Looks like our guest has arrived," he said. Vokun sat down in front of a large negotiation table, with Stoick and his trusted pal Gobber on the other side.

"Now, Vokun, you've said that you built your own kingdom from scratch. Is this true," Stoick asks.

" **Yes. I built the foundation only. I was forced to grave rob places around the world and revive the dead so I can get the rest up and running**." Everyone gasped in shock at what Vokun said.

"So that's where he got all of those people," Blaze said to himself.

" **And let me tell all of you. Just because I founded my own kingdom does not mean that I'm going to war with you**." Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Well that's good. So what is this place like," Stoick asked.

" **Hm...well I don't feel like explainig, so why don't I just take us there**!" Vokun slashed the air, making a very large portal. He walks in, but not before gesturing everyone to come through. Stoick went in, and was instantly amazed by the sight. Everything was made of cleanly and professionally cut slabs of crystal. The defenses were fuming with defensive energy, and houses and farms, the houses themselves made of crystal, cover the large island.

"By Thor's beard, you did this that fast," Gobber said as he exited the portal. Vokun smirked as the riders came in.

"Woah! How much do you think this place costs," Tuffnut said in amazement.

"I think I need some more fingers to count that high," Ruffnut joked. Shock and amazement was rampant throughout the villagers.

" **Yep, welcome to Crystonia**!" He gives the villagers a tour of his kingdom, from the Arabian district all the way to the German district. Everyone was amazed by each one. They returned back to Berk, where everyone left except the riders, Vokun, Gobber, and Stoick.

"So you packed basically every single culture in the world into one kingdom. I'm interested. All your people seem friendly," Stoick said with a smile.

"Thanks, but for now, I should-"

"Are you up for negotiations," Stoick asks. Vokun never actually thought about that. If he's the leader of a kingdom, than there should be at least some diplomacy.

" **Yeah? Why do you ask**?"

"How would you like to form an alliance with Berk?" Vokun looked a little surprised after hearing that. But an ally is a good thing in this world. Vokun agreed, causing the riders to smile.

"I hope our two tribes will have a mighty relationship that nothing can beat," Stoick said.

" **Yeah, I'm probably going to be here for most of your life, so expect me to talk to you a lot**." Hiccup looked at his father and Vokun as they discussed trade deals and all that kind of stuff. He was happy that they have an ally on their side. But then he looked at Gobber. Ever since the war on dragons ended, there was no use for weapons. But then he realized that Crystonia has an actual army. That gave a Hiccup an idea.

"Hey Gobber, I need to talk to you in private," Hiccup said. After a few hours, Vokun was about to leave after a long talk about trade deals. That was until Hiccup got his attenton.

" **What is it**?"

"My friend Gobber here wants to live in Crystonia." The Riders, including Stoick, looked at Hiccup in shock.

"But...this is your home! I thought you loved being here," Stoick argued.

"But that's where Vokun can come in. He can create a permanent portal between Gobber's smith and a new place where he can make weapons for Crystonia's army, and he can possibly be an ambassador," Hiccup explained. Vokun and Stoick look at each other and then back at Gobber.

"A **r** e **y** o **u** s **u** r **e** o **f** t **h** i **s,"** the two asked at the same time.

"Nae worries Stoick. th' loon knows whit he's daein'," Gobber said. Stoick smiles while Vokun nodded a little.

 **"Well, I should probably get back to work**."

The alliance between Crystonia and Berk will change Berk's future, and hopefully for the better!

* * *

 **It is done! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. So yeah, Im using a Scottish Translator for Gobber because he sounds Scottish, hope you understand.**

 **This is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone, Sporedude135 is back with a new chapter of the Lone Dragon. I'm sorry for not uploading, I was working on a new story. Anyways, let's begin...**

* * *

 **The Lone Dragon**

 **Chapter 14**

It's been seven months since Berk and Crystonia formed an alliance with each other. A lot of things have changed since then. Berk's defenses were upgraded to crystal defense towers that shoot some sort of lightning, weapons are now made out of evestal, which is the crystal's name, and now both Crystonia and Berk have special devices that generate shields around their ships or dragons, making them almost invincible.

Besides that, today is Bork week, and Berk has asked Vokun for a contestant. Vokun decided that himself will praticipate since he wants to foster better relations with Berk. Despite being a Viking holiday, new events were added to Bork week, these new events being ones of different cultures, like archery, jousting, and wrestling, along with making Bork week more like a carnvial.

Both Blaze and Snotlout decided to participate in the wrestling event. Both of them had they're tops off, revealing their muscular bodies. Snotlout tried showing off, but the girls all kept they're attention on Blaze, admiring all of his scars. Snotlout glared at Blaze, who just kept staring at him with a blank face.

"This time, I'm gonna win, and the girls will be all mine," Snotlout scoffed. Blaze sighed as he got into a fighting stance with his fists up, Snotlout doing the same, though not as orderly. The two stared intensely at each other, waiting for the others move. It was Snotlout who moved first, trying to send a simple hard punch at Blaze's face, but instead got the wind knocked out of him when Blaze went for an axe-kick.

As the two riders fight, Vokun, with Aurora, and Hookfang watch from the sidelines, taking pleasure in Blaze beating Snotlout to a pulp.

" **Now that is what I call an ass-kicking if I do say so myself**." Hookfang laughed as Vokun began to snicker as Blaze threw Snotlout outside the ring, holding his fists up in victory, not a single bruise anywhere. Vokun laughed is tail off when Blaze jumped off the ring, putting his armor back on. The girls swooned over him, forcing him to fly away with his wings. Snotlout got up, bruises covering his body as he glared at Blaze as he flew to another part of Berk.

"I'll get you one day!"

* * *

Vokun and Aurora take a stroll through Berk as everyone watched the riders doing events. Vokun himself has participated in those events that required a dragon, so he had a little fun in this. He scratched his head a little bit as he looked at Aurora. He noticed something was wrong with her, but he didn't want to ruin her fun while she was here. But now they're alone, so he's thinking that right now would be a good time to tell.

" **Erm...Aurora...I think there's something wrong with you**."

" **What do you mean? I feel fine** ," Aurora asked.

" **Its just that...you seem really drousy today, and your eating way too little**."

" **Oh...I see...I have no idea what's wrong with me...it's just**..." Aurora suddenly stumbled, letting her body fall onto the ground. Vokun brung his head back in shock. He roars for Lyria as he tries to get her to wake up.

* * *

Lyria checked on Aurora as Vokun and Azalea watched from the sideline. Vokun has never felt worry before. Maybe all those years being under the control of him had removed all of his emotions and they are finally coming back.

Lyria's eyes went wide as she looked at Vokun, who gave the same reaction back.

" **Well? What's wrong with her**!?"

"I dont know how to put this but...she...she's pregnant." It seemed like Vokun had just went deaf. Did she just say that Aurora, his mate and queen of Crystonia...is pregnant?

" **I'm...going to be a father**..." Vokun's eyes suddenly brightened up, but not in rage, but in joy. Azalea gave a toothy grin as she roared in celebration. Her roar caught the attention of the village.

" **I'm going to be a father**!" Vokun had never felt excited before either, and this being his first time had just tripled what he had. Vokun repeated this as he flew all over the town in all out joy. The village cheers for the king and queen of Crystonia, the twins especially, now knowing that there will be crystal dragon hatchlings that could destroy things for they're amusement.

* * *

The celebration for the announcement of Aurora's pregnancy went well into the night, with a grand feast currently being held at the town hall. Many different foods are there, some that aren't even Viking, but from some of the districts in Crystonia, which soon learned of the events that had transpired today. Vokun himself, was out in the village, with his mate of course. She had started to feel better after Lyria gave her some herbal medicines to make her better. They were watching the children play, but Vokun is keeping an eye on one of the children.

" **That feast sure was good, wasn't it my king** ," Aurora asked.

" **Yep, I had never thought that human food was so...good**!" The two dragons laughed at the remark, until Vokun was something. It was a fast light, and it looked like it was heading to another part of town, too which Vokun got up to walk towards that area to investigate.

" **Vokun**?"

" **Stay here. I think we have a visitor**." Vokun walked off and neared the rocks, where he saw something he wished didn't come. A spaceship, with four lander legs attached to the ground that is just powering down. The hatch opens, revealing a humanoid feline in a strange piece of armor that doesn't seem earthly.

"Ah! King Vokun! I was expecting you," the humanoid said in surprise when he noticed Vokun.

" **Who are you? And why are you here**!?"

"My apologies for being rude in your presence King Vokun. My name is Linton, official ambassador of the Temore Dynsasty. I have come to return something to a little girl that it belongs to," the feline said. Vokun's eyes widen, and he returns with a growl.

" **What is this thing your going to show my rider's 'daughter** '"

"I'm pretty sure you've seen or heard of this right," Linton said as he profited a glass container from behind him. Inside it is the one material that Vokun finally realized that was inside Bella.

" **Argavidium**!?"

"Yes, and I've come to return it to it's original host," Linton added. Vokun thought for a bit, and finally nodded in agreement, quickly leaving to find Bella. When he came back with her, Linton opened the case, releasing the Argavidium onto the ground, which reformed into-

"Sporchuvak!" Bella ran up to her argavidium guardian and hugged him, who then gave his own hug. She looked up at him with tears running down her cheeks.

"Surprised to see me," Sporchuvak joked. She nodded and began to hug him even tighter.

" **So the legend were true**."

"Now, you three, I need to warn you. Argavidium is the most powerful element in the universe, which means everyone, and I mean everyone wants it. Since the location of Sporchuvak is known across the galaxy, and let me repeat, everyone wants you Bella, and not only them. Possibly the Earth's underworld might want you as well. If you come with me, we can keep you safe," Linton explained. Bella looked at the feline humanoid with a scared, but understanding look. But, she's grown so attached to Vokun and her 'parents.' She doesn't want to leave them because she has a friend that could blow up a planet by tapping his finger.

"I...I want to stay with Vokun and my parents!" The feline looked at her and nodded in understanding.

"Very well. He was a gift from our king for returning Argavid to it's lush form, since it's considered a garden planet. But are you sure of this? Remember what I..." Vokun gave him a menacing glare that told him _she's staying and you should leave!_

 _"..._ very well. I should be heading back to my home planet. My people need me," Linton said, grinning at that last part. Getting back into his ship, he flew off into the cosmos, leaving Vokun and Bella, who was finally reunited with her old friend.

" **We should head back. They may be getting worried about us**." Bella nodded as Sporchuvak dissappeared into thin air, which actually is him re-entering Bella's body.

" **I want you to remain in my kingdom. You'll be safer there than here**."

* * *

The next day rolled around quickly, and everyone was still celebrating since it is still Bork week. Vokun himself wanted to have a talk with Lyria about...you know what.

" **How long until she lays eggs**?"

"When I checked, she has another month before she lays her eggs, and another month before those eggs hatch," Lyria explained. Vokun was surprised he's seen her problems so late into her pregnancy. Probably due to leading Crystonia, the kingdom that he calls home with his mate.

" **Did you see how many eggs she had**?" Vokun could've easily went into the future with his powers, but he realized he can't check on his own future, which greatly annoyed him.

"Hm...I think I saw-" before Lyria could finish her sentence, a storm began to form, the clouds swirling around a center point in the sky. Vokun had to take a step back from the winds this storm is causing.

" **Oh no...hurry, get everyone to the town hall**!" Lyria nodded, and told the riders, who quickly herded everyone into the main hall. Vokun was the only one who stood out against the storm, he himself loving storms. But soon the sky went red, and the storm began to dissipate, leaving a strange portal in the sky.

Vokun growled heavily as he readied himself for whatever came out of the portal, if there would be anything. His thoughts were soon confirmed when a deep and dark laugh echoed out of the portal.

" **Oh great. Is he coming!? Why does it have to be him**!?" A black mass exited through the portal, dropping into the ocean before it began to reform itself, forming a towering figure that went over the cliff, with white glowing eyes that blocked Vokun from seeing the being's face, though he could see multiple appendages coming from the sides of the figure's head.

Vokun was actually confused on what this being is. And he rather not know. He looked up at the figure and said," **listen, I don't know what or who you are, but your not welcome here. I can sense negative energy coming from you, meaning you probably have some deep intent on coming here**!"

The figure didn't say anything, just kept his glowing white eyes directed at Vokun, who, after a little bit of thinking, realized who this being is.

" **Oh, I know you. Your the one who conquered Japan a few months ago. Sheesh man, did you have to kill all of those people!? I had to expand the landmass of my empire just to make room for those new arrivals**!"

The glow from the figures eyes dimmed down, revealing the being's green face and eyebrows made of red fire," **I had gotten word in the underworld of an Argavidium guardian living in this village. And I now know that your the one who leads this town. So I will defeat you, foolish dragon king, in battle. And it will be I, Lord Aku, who will come for my reward**!"

* * *

 **So...surprised I added Aku in here? So yes, this confirms that this story is also one big crossover. And you want to know why? It's because the Continent is here to, and since it's in Lost and Found, which is basically another big crossover, I just saw it fitting to be in this story, since I planed on it for a long time. Also, I've been reading a bunch of fanfictions and the main comic for Grim Tales from Down Below, which belongs to bleedman, which inspired me to add Aku to the end of this chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **This is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone, Sporedude135 is here with a new chapter! Song you'll need: watch?v=jdYXUKN_GuQ &t=61s**

 **Let's go ahead and begin...**

* * *

 **The Lone Dragon**

 **Chapter 15**

Vokun scowled at the demon. He knew what Aku's intentions were the moment he saw him.

" **You are NEVER landing one of your filthy hands on her you selfish ba** -"

" **ENOUGH! It's time to take what's rightfully mine** ," Aku said, transforming into a bird and flying towards the great hall. Vokun flew in front of him however, his eyes full of rage.

" **I DONT THINK SO**!" Vokun slammed his spiked tail onto Aku, forcing the demon back onto the ground. He regrew back into his original form as Vokun glared menacingly at him.

" **Foolish dragon king. You expect to win against the might of Aku? You will have to try har- ACK!"** Vokun looked generally surprised when that blast of fire came from nowhere. Looking up, he noticed Barf and Belch, now joined with the other riders!

" **You will pay for almost hurting my friend,"** Barf roared at Aku.

" **Uh...no he's my friend you imbecile,"** Belch roared at Barf.

" **I have no time for this,"** Aku said, flicking Barf and Belch, with the twins, away. The twins ended up falling into the ocean.

" **Why you!"** Vokun took the opportunity and took a bite on Aku's unnatural form. Aku looked down at Vokun with disbelief.

" **Strange, you seem to be able to do some hurt to Aku. Which means I will have to put you down, foolish dragon king,"** Aku yelled. He sent his fist down at Vokun, who was about to take the force of the hit. That was until Aku's arm was punched away by an unknown force. Hiccup somehow managed to push Aku's hand away using the forces of the wind.

"Wait, I thought Bella was the only one that could control the wind," Hiccup said to himself. Taking this as an opportunity, Hiccup began to send more gusts at Aku, Toothless joining in with his blasts. Aku shape-shifted his arm into a shield that blocked the attacks, forcing Hiccup and Toothless to stop. Aku face was then slammed against by a crystaline force, pushing Aku onto his back. Looking up, Vokun had turned his own leg into a shield.

" **Hmph, I, Aku, had underestimated your powers, but you are still not enough. I will take my prize when I'm finished with you,"** Aku yelled.

" **You just took the words right out of my mouth you snake! Go pick on someone your OWN SIZE!"** Vokun's body began to shape-shift, bones crack and muscles move, before Vokun turned himself into an almost exact copy of Aku, but with blue skin, crystal eyebrows, wings, and two large crystals on his shoulders.

" **WHAT!? How did you do that! You look almost like the mighty Aku!"**

 **"That's because your messing with the king of all crystals you freakbag! By the way, call me Voku!"** Voku felt his hands gathering with energy, to which he promptly unleashed onto Aku, who shape-shifted into a bird to escape.

" **Hm...it seems that Bella can share powers. I better thank her later."** Aku reformed into his normal form as he was being pelted by arrows. He traced them to Lyria, who is riding on Azalea firing at him using her trusty bow.

" **Silly warrior, arrows can do no harm against the might of Aku,"** he said, grabbing both Lyria and Azalea in his hand. The riders stared in shock as he began to squeeze the life out of they're fellow rider and dragon. They try desperately to free her, using everything they have but to no effect. Aku just simply transformed his free arm into a shield to block the attacks. Voku tried cutting through Aku with his claws, but he simply split into two, one still holding Lyria and Azalea and the other that is keeping them from attacking. Someone couldn't stand it.

"Leave my mommy alone!" A figure then cut through Aku's arm, freeing Lyria and Azalea from his clutches. They collapse on the ground in exhaustion as the figure reveals herself.

" **Child! I told you to stay in the great hall!"** Something was different about Bella. Possibly due to the multiple translucent blue appendages coming out of her arm, ending in a scythe made of the same material.

"I...do not want my family killed! This...thing almost killed my mother and her favorite dragon," Bella said as she stood over Aku, who was trying to reform but Voku held him to the ground.

" **I don't care! Your mother would've wanted it this way!"** Aku managed to break free, reforming and shape-shifting into a snake, but only to be flung into a house after Voku hit him with an appendage grown from his back. Bella rushes over to Azalea as she began to stir.

" **Be...Bell?"**

"Take some of my strength. Use it against...whatever this thing is. We need your help to defeat him," Bella said. She placed her hands on Azalea's side, themselves glowing with a blue energy that began to give strength to her. She did the same to Lyria.

"Thank you. But you really need to go back to the great hall. Vokun's right, it isn't safe for you to be out here," Lyria said, noticing the scythe that used to be Bella's hand.

"I..." Bella looked down as Lyria mounted back on Azalea, who then takes off to deal with Aku. Speaking of, Aku simply morphed his body to dodge multiple weapons that were coming from the homes of Berk in hopes of hitting the demon.

" **That move is useless against Aku, you faker,"** Aku yelled.

" **Why not use it. It's probably my least useful move so why not use it!?"** Bella wanted to help, but she couldn't. So she did her next best thing. She bestowed a power onto Snotlout, whom she still didn't trust all that much still after all this time. Snotlout himself held onto Hookfang as the dragon began ramming himself into Aku in hopes of some damage, but to no avail. He could see his hands gathering up with energy.

"Hm..." Snotlout held his hand up in confusion before firing a plasma blast at Aku, who took the direct hit. Aku howled in pain as he covered his face.

"Woah...I'm going to get used to this," Snotlout said, smirking as he continued to lay a barrage of plasma blasts onto Aku. Bella then began to send more energy into Snotlout, who realized that he was about to use a special attack. He held his arms in the air, gathering energy as a ball of plasma began to form. Soon, a large ball of plasma, almost as big as a house, formed in his hands, to which he promptly threw at Aku. The demon barely had time to dodge as the ball hit the ground, creating an explosion that leveled half of Berk in an instant.

"Oops...I think I overdid it there," Snotlout said, rubbing the back of his head while panting heavily. Voku noticed the fight was getting out of hand. He needed to get Aku away as far as possible. He grabbed onto Aku and threw open a portal, to which he promptly jumped in, Aku still in his grip. The riders went after him so they could help defeat Aku, unknowing that Bella just went with them.

* * *

Off the coast of modern day California:

Voku and Aku landed in the ocean, both rising out of the water. Voku formed a large crystal floor for the two to do battle on.

" **Not only did you copy my look, but now my power!? What kind of rip-off of me are you,"** Aku demanded.

" **What? I've had those powers before I even met you!?"** Voku and Aku soon began to wrestle, hoping to get the upper hand on the other. The riders soon arrive and join in the fight. Bella hid behind a crystal pillar, holding her non-scythe hand in pain as it began to secret some sort of acid.

"Sporchuvak...he's hurting our friends! We must help them," Bella said to Sporchuvak as he appeared in front of her.

"I get that, but they don't want you in this fight. They see you as too young to fight in this battle," Sporchuvak told her, trying to convince Bella to not join in on the fighting. Bella grew a look of anger as she held her fist into the air.

"I...do not care! I'm going to help," Bella yelled as she ran off to the fight.

"Bella wait...*sigh* your not making this easy," Sporchuvak said before re-entering Bella's body. Bella jumped up into the air, pulling her acidic fist back.

"HEY!" Aku looked up as Bella punched him right in the stomach, leaving a gaping hole in his form. He morphed into an owl and fled a little to fix that hole.

" **CHILD! HOW MANY TIME DO-"** Bella suddenly grew tentacles out of her back, to which she pushed off the ground and sped off to fight Aku. Hookfang took a step back in shock.

" **Did she just grow tentacles out of her back,"** Hookfang growled in surprise.

" **Kids...they never listen when they need to."** Bella fount Aku as he finished healing that wound back up.

" **You managed to hurt me! You insolent child! You will...wait, your that argavidium host!"** Aku suddenly transformed into an octopus, to which she grabbed Bella with.

"Let me go!"

" **You will be mine soon. Stay out of my way and I will take you with me back to Akuland, where I will keep you as my personal servant,"** Aku warned.

" **AKU!"** Voku came out of nowhere and swiped Aku away with his appendage, forcing Aku to release Bella. Stormfly came in and shot her tail spines at Aku, who saw them as splinters. He shook them off, sending them all over the place. One managed to lodge itself into Vokun's eye, causing him to howl in pain.

" **YOU MOTH-"** he didn't get time to think as Aku opened a time portal behind Voku, pushing the dragon king into it.

"Vokun!"

"Papa," Bella said, tears spilling from her eyes.

" **HAHAHAHA! Finally, my imposter is gone! Now, to claim my reward,"** Aku said, reaching for Bella. Bella unknowingly grew a tail with a bony club at the end, to which she swung at Aku's hand, to which he held in pain.

" **Still not going to be easy, isn't it now."** Aku began to shape-shift, forming himself into a serpentine dragon. He was about to knock Bella out with some volts of electricity until a large portal opened up.

" **SURPRISE!"** Voku jumped out of the time portal, he himself forming into a giant lizard. He jumped onto Aku and the two began to wrestle once again. Only this time, Voku tried pulling the same trick. He opened up a portal back to Japan and bit onto Aku's neck, flinging him into the portal.

" **Welp, that should take care of him."**

" **You did it! We probably couldn't take him on without you,"** Toothless roared in victory.

" **No, we did it. You, me...and Bella here."**

"Thank you papa," Bella said, nuzzling Voku's palm that had reached out to her. She had reverted back into her old state as Voku picked her up.

"I'm sorry that...I didn't listen...to you," Bella said, hanging her head down.

"You did very well my child. I have never seen such bravery in the face of danger from a child like you," Blaze said, appearing by her side, still wielding his huge onyx blade. Voku soon opened up a portal to Berk, motioning everyone to go in. The riders all go in, and Bella, Blaze, and Voku were about to head back to Berk, but something began to nag at Voku's chest.

" **I don't think were done yet**."

"What do you mean papa," Bella asked him. Voku let out a stream of blue fire around his immediate area, encasing them in a large dome of crystals.

" **You two, stay in here while I deal with him."** Voku then walked out of the dome, the crystals moving naturally as he walked near the wall. Voku noticed a black figure near a crystal formation that he instantly knew who. He lashed out, his hand coming down at Aku as the demon slithered away.

" **You think sending lord Aku back home could stop me!? It doesn't work that way,"** Aku yelled.

* * *

Back in the dome, Bella and Blaze held each other close as they could here Voku and Aku fighting outside. They don't know how long the fighting has been going on, but it seems both sides aren't tiring out. Bella soon got an idea.

"Daddy, you need to help grandpa," Bella said to Blaze.

"I probably should help him," Blaze said as he got up, grabbing his sword as he walked near the entrance of the dome. Suddenly, the wall came crumbling down as Voku and Aku continue to wrestle.

"Oh goodness! Bella get back!" Blaze noticed his onyx blade began to spark with electricity, to which he went ahead and sent a wave of electricity at Aku. The demon couldn't get out of the way in time and was zapped, forcing him to the ground. This didn't deter him however, as he shot a beam of light out of his eyes.

" **Oh no you don't!"** Voku got in his way and fired his own beam of light at Aku, they're two beams meeting, soon blowing up, shattering the dome in it's entirety. Bella pushed some rubble off of her before reaching behind her back. She now wields an energy sword, one that she stole from the wreckage of that machine that Vokun fought all that time ago. Aku exploded from the rubble, holding his head in pain, not noticing Bella slowly approach him. Using her strength, she sent her sword straight at Aku. However, it only hit air as Aku began to assault Voku again.

"Those two won't let up won't they," Bella said to herself. Voku sent a punch straight at Aku, but when his punch connected, Aku shocked himself, along with Voku. Voku drew his hand away quickly, but soon began to feel drowsy.

' **F...fuck...I had...no idea...he could do...that..."** Voku collapsed onto the ground, his body shape-shifting back into Vokun, now unconscious.

" **Oh, so his weakness is electricity...who knew. HAHAHAHAHA! Now it's time to take my prize!"** Bella stood there in absolute horror.

"Wha...what did you do to papa," Bella screamed at Aku.

" **There is no need for a child like you to scream. Now come along, we've got work to do,"** Aku said. Bella quickly went to Vokun's side in hopes of reviving him.

"Please papa, don't die on me," she said as her hands began to glow blue. Vokun's eyes opened and he sat up at blinding speed.

"Wha...what happened."

"Papa...please...go home. Open a portal back to Berk. Me and daddy will take care of him," Bella said as she took her hands off his side. Her arm transformed back into a scythe and she rushed at Aku. Using the wind to propel her, she jumped at Aku and began to slice, but Aku just dodged every attack. She was running low on energy as she was knocked very far off, crashing into the ground. A small crater formed where she landed, blood oozing from her mouth.

" **Uh oh, Aku may have gotten a bit carried away. No worries, I'll take you home so you can heal up,"** she heard Aku say as he picked her up. He opened another time portal as Blaze burst out of the rubble. He looked at Bella, and rage began to well up inside of him.

"D...dad...please...take...my...energy..." Blaze felt energy gathering at his fingers, to which he snaps them without hesitation. Everything just stopped. The wind, the ocean, the blood oozing from Bella's mouth...everything stopped...but not Blaze. He began to remember something, and quickly looked around in his satchel. He pulled out a small sword, but he remembers it clearly. He was given this sword by an old samurai as a gift back when he still traveled looking for dragons. The samurai said it was a magic sword, one that could seal an evil being away. This was his chance. He flew at the frozen Aku, flying up high before he began to slice at Aku's being. Soon, Aku was no more, stuck inside the magic sword as it began to shake violently. His energy drained, he snapped his fingers and time continued on as normal. He quickly grabbed Bella as she began to fall out of the sky. He looked at Vokun, who had bruises, cuts, and wounds everywhere on his body. He nodded his head and opened two portals. The first one, Blaze threw the sword into it, forcing the demon lord of Japan back down into the Underworld. After that, Blaze's body collapsed, along with Bella's, leaving Vokun the only one standing after this whole ordeal.

* * *

One month later, a few months before Snoggletog:

Blaze, Bella, and Vokun were still healing up after the whole fight with Aku. Lyira stayed with Blaze and Bella and healed them to the best of her ability. Vokun however, was in his castle, standing proud, but in pain, at something on the floor. These being? Eggs. Two blue eggs to be exact. Aurora walked into the room as the bandaged dragon king kept watch over the eggs.

" **They're going to hatch soon Vokun. They need time,"** Aurora told him.

" **Why can't they just hatch sooner. I need an heir to the throne when I pass on into the afterlife. And like now, since that whole ordeal with the demon king of Japan, as you've heard all those weeks ago."** Vokun's eyes suddenly went wide. Something was off.

" **Is there something wrong Vokun?"**

 **"The eggs..."** He was right. The eggs were moving and cracking! Vokun and Aurora smiled a toothy grin as they're first egg hatched. The egg revealed a male that looks almost exactly like Vokun, albeit a brighter red and green, with barely any crystals on him.

" **Hehe, he looks almost like you,"** Aurora joked. Then the other one hatched. This time, is a female, with white scales and beautiful blue eyes.

" **Oh wow. Didn't expect to get an albino so quickly."** The two hatchlings looked around the room, and then at they're parents.

" **Hello little ones, welcome to the world,"** Aurora said as she nuzzled her two children happily. Elusk and Vivi walked into the room, wondering what the commotion was about, and gasped at the sight of the two hatchling dragons.

" **Ah! Kids, your just in time. I would like you to meet your new siblings, Shul and Lovass!"**

* * *

After hearing the news, both Crystonia and Berk held a celebration that lasted well into the night. Aurora and Vokun personally met with the dragon riders to show off they're new children.

' **At least he can continue his species so early on,"** Toothless thought to himself.

" **Congrats on the children Vokun,"** Meatlug crooned as Shul and Lovass approached her.

"What did you name them," Astrid asked as she nelt down to pet Shul, which instantly took a liking to her.

" **That one your petting is named Shul, the albino one is Lovass,"** Aurora introduced the hatchlings.

" **Yeah, named them myself!"**

 **"Oh shut up, you only helped me decide,"** Aurora scolded in a joking tone, which caused Vokun to chuckle a bit.

" **What beautiful names you've given them,"** Aurora crooned as she nuzzled Lovass, who nuzzled her back thinking she is her aunt.

"So now we have new friends to play with," Bella asked rhetorically.

" **I wish I had a loving mate and some hatchlings right about now, but I'm still too young to do it,"** Hookfang growled.

" **You'll get your turn someday comrade."**

 **"If you need someone to look after them, you can count on me,"** Stormfly crooned an offering.

"Yeah...wait until they gather the girls attention, soon they'll be a pain for me," Snotlout whispered to himself.

" **Who want's to play hide-and-seek,"** Belch roared in anticipation. Most of the kids shook they're heads and they went off to play, except Shul and Lovass.

" **Thanks for the offer Stormfly, I might take up on your offer when I may need it."**

"So can they destroy stuff yet," Ruffnut asked. Vokun didn't answer, almost as if he didn't hear her say it.

"Oh I'm sure these two hatchlings can destroy stuff. Just take a look at this little guy," Tuffnut said as he picked up Shul," he looks just like his father, and since he's powerful, I'm pretty sure he will be-AH!" Suddenly, Shul escaped from his grasp and bit onto his nose. He screamed in pain as he desperately tried getting Shul off of him. Vokun looked at this and smiled with pride.

" **My son is already beginning to be like me!"**

* * *

 **There you have it folks! We finally get to see Aku vs the gang and Vokun's newborns! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Think of this as a compliment because I made this much longer than the usual chapter. If you have ideas for the next chapter, go ahead and tell me, all ideas are appreciated. So if you want to add an oc or some new show/anime/movie franchise you would like to see in this (since Samurai Jack and Spore are in here why not do everything else?).**

 **Anyways, this is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	16. Chapter 16

**This old gem. Haven't worked on it in ages ever since Vokun and Aku fought. I think it's time to continue the story! Let's begin...**

* * *

 **The Lone Dragon**

 **Chapter 16**

Vokun flies through the air, the scent from the ocean fills his nose. He's heading to Berk, without Aurora because she needed to take care of his hatchlings, because he heard that Stoick wanted to speak to him. As he was thinking about what Stoick was wanting to talk about, a familiar scent filled his nostrils.

" **Fishlegs?** " Vokun flew down towards one of the islands and landed beside a small and dark cave. He could smell that Fishleg's scent is very strong in the cave. Vokun grumbled as he was about to enter, but smelt two new scents. He doesn't recognize those people.

" **What kind of trouble did that Viking get himself into now!?** " When he entered, the crystals on his body, along with his crystal armor, began to glow, giving him the appearance of some sort of ghost dragon. As he walked, he noticed a faint light source in the cave. Using his powers, he noticed that Fishlegs was tied to a chair, with two other Vikings he didn't recognize as being members of Berk interrogating him.

The glow in his crystals died down as he approached the Vikings in the cover of darkness.

"Tell us what you know about the crystal dragon, boy. Tell us how you tamed him," one of the Vikings demanded.

"Yeah, and tell us how the dragon riders tamed the other dragons," the other Viking added.

"I won't talk. You can't make me," Fishlegs refused. The two Vikings look at each other before grinning evilly.

"Oh I think we can." They blow their torches out, leaving Fishlegs in the dark. However, a glow grows behind them. The two Vikings turn around to see...

"A...A GHOST DRAGON!" The two Vikings tried to run, but they were both crystallized after the dragon unleashed it's flame upon them.

" **That should do it**."

"Thanks," Fishlegs said.

" **Shut up while I untie your ass**." Fishlegs shut his mouth as Vokun cuts him free. They walk out of the cave just in time to see the riders, along with Blaze and Lyria. Bella ran up to Vokun and hugged his leg.

"Hi papa!"

"What happened," Lyria asked.

" **Fishlegs here got captured and was forced to give them information**."

" **Oh no is he okay** ," Stormfly crooned.

" **He's fine**." Vokun then preceded to flick him over to Meatlug. " **Or not**."

"Oh yeah, there's the dragon we've wanted to see in action," the twins say before banging their helmets together.

" **Seriously, I really wish I can talk so I can shut their mouths** ," Toothless growled.

"Well, Stoick needs you in the Great Hall, along with the rest of us. We better get going," Lyria told them. They all nod and get back on their dragons, Blaze and Bella getting on Vokun, and take off towards Berk.

* * *

"Grounded? All the dragons? Are you serious?"

"Deadly serious. From this point forward, there is a ban on flying, period," Stoick told them.

"But why? We need to fly in order to patrol around to make sure we're not in danger," Lyria questioned.

"What part of "ban on flying" did you all not understand?" Everyone, except Vokun, Blaze, and the children, all groaned in disappointment.

"But that's...thats ridiculous," Hiccup said. Stoick then looks at Vokun.

"As well, I would like to put some restrictions on traveling between our two towns via whatever that teleporter is. And I also hope that you would restrict flying as well." Vokun looked generally surprised. He had recently got a huge batch of dragons from his grave robbers finding the den of the Red Death. Everyone back home owns a dragon, but he didn't expect Stoick to extend his restrictions to his own home.

" **Now hold up just one moment. Why should I restrict my own people from flying on their dragons...and possibly myself!?"**

"It's for our own good. Outcast activity has seen a sharp rise over the past few weeks. I'm fearing that an invasion could be upon us," Stoick explained.

" **Okay, now it makes more sense. But shouldn't you let the dragon riders ride their dragons so they can patrol for any Outcasts!?** "

"They are also part of Berk. And so the same rules apply to them as well," Stoick replied. He then got up from his chair. "Vokun, would you follow me so we can discuss some things elsewhere." Vokun nodded and followed after the chief.

"Hm...this is a predicament. Think we should join him," Blaze asked. Most of the riders had already left except for Hiccup, Lyria, and Bella. The four all left to find the two leaders.

* * *

"I want that wall higher," Stoick commanded.

"Aye, aye sir!" The wall in fact is made of crystal, Vokun's crystal to be exact. He allowed Berk to use his crystals and made a special crystal generator for it. The only thing the crystals are being used for now is this wall that sits in the ocean and surrounds most of Berk which is what Vokun is incredibly confused about.

" **What's with the wall**?"

"Berk needs to be defended. As you said before, Berk looks like it will be an easy fight to take, so we're building this wall with special crystal towers to defend Berk," Stoick explained.

" **Yeah, that's why I built those crystal defense towers. But I do think the wall would be a viable defense**."

"Dad. We need to talk," Hiccup told him, Lyria and Blaze by his side. Bella was on Blaze's shoulders, smiling at Vokun.

"*sigh* What is it son?"

"What your doing is absolutely ridiculous! Building a huge wall that will probably take almost a decade to build and banning all air travel!? Why!?"

" **Did he just call his father ridiculous** ," Azalea crooned in confusion.

" **Hiccup, don't talk to your superiors like that. I'm also looking at you Toothless**." Azalea sighed. She honestly thought that Vokun and Toothless were over their rivalry.

"Put your back into it boys," Stoick yelled an order to the workers.

"Dad, Alvin has his own dragons. Changewings, Scauldrons, Whispering Deaths... I saw them with my own eyes," Hiccup told him.

"Yes. We know that you were kidnapped and locked up in an Outcast prison. You better thank the riders for saving you," Stoick replied.

"He's also read The Book of Dragons, he's seen Astrid train a Monstrous Nightmare, and he still has Mildew, who, by the way, I really doubt will hold up under questioning," Hiccup continued his rant.

"Hiccup..."

"If Alvin learns how to train his dragons and he attacks with them, our only chance is to fight back with ours," Lyria added in.

" **Don't forget me and my army**!"

"I understand that. But I'm not gonna risk your life or the lives of any of your Dragon Riders, even those that belong to Crystonia. This is my final word."

* * *

"And you agreed. Just like that," Astrid yelled at Hiccup.

"What other choice did I have? He's the chief, who also happens to be my incredibly overprotective father," Hiccup sighed.

"And what about you, oh King of Crystals! Your gonna make your people angry so you can keep your alliance with Berk," Astrid questioned Vokun.

" **For your information, I will be making a public announcement about that, telling them about the increased threat the Outcast pose to us now. They will most likely understand. I will also be allowing the Crystonian Air Force to continue its patrols and training routines**."

"Okay, I'm joining Crystonia's Air Force," Snotlout said. Vokun then glared at Snotlout, causing him to shrink back.

"Maybe Mr. Stoick will change his mind later," Bella suggested. Everyone looked at Bella, and Astrid got an idea.

"Maybe your right Bella. Maybe we can make him change his mind."

"Yeah! You all know what happens when Hookfang can't fly," Snotlout cheered as he put a hand on Hookfang, who then whacked him to the other side of the academy with his flaming tail.

"That! Is what happens!"

" **Nice job with getting rid of the annoyance**." Hookfang then grinned as the twins cheered him on.

"*sigh* Look, I know this is going to be hard, but I'll keep working on my dad, and hopefully he'll change his mind," Hiccup told them.

* * *

Night time:

Vokun nuzzled Aurora and his hatchlings, including Elusk and Vivi, gently before giving them a gentle smile.

" **Welp! I'll be off**."

" **Be safe** ," Aurora said with a small frown.

" **Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it**." Vokun took off into the night sky, flying over to the airship bay. Over the weeks, Vokun has made steady progress to make Crystonia similar to his old home, Remnant. So he made the buildings taller, added a lot more farms, and made guns that can transform into weapons such as swords, gauntlets, and scythes, along with large crystal warbots and airships.

When he arrived, the crews of three airships were already there, looking over things before they take off into the sky. Vokun roared to get everyone's attention.

" **Alright boys, girls, we have a mission. We have heard reports of a huge armada of Outcast approaching Berk, which as you know is our ally. We're going in and basically anniahlate then until the flee. Understand**?"

" **Yes sir**!" Vokun grinned and got in one of the crystal airships, along with the crews. Just in case there is a counter-attack by Outcast dragon riders, Vokun told them to bring a few dragon riders of their own. After almost half an hour of flying, the airship's radar beeped, revealing multiple dots.

"We have contact," the pilot said.

" **Open fire. Toast these bastards**!"

"Affirmative," The pilot responded. She got out a communicator, contacting the other two crystal airships, which glowed in the dark. "All airships, fire at will."

And like that, the guns on each airship fired at the Outcast armada, destroying twenty of them before the Outcast responded, sending Changewings towards the three.

"The Outcast is sending dragons at us, do we send out the Winged Hussars?"

" **Yes! Finally I get to see action**." The backs of the crystal airships open, allowing the dragon riders brung to escape and fight against the Changewings.

" **Aftiavte your armor**!" The Crystonian dragon riders followed orders and touched small crystals attached to their chest as well as their dragon's neck. That caused a shot of crystal armor to cover their bodies.

" **Dragon riders! Focus on the Changewings! Don't let them near the airships**." They continued to follow orders and fought the Changewings. The Crystonian dragon riders got out their weapons and shot at the Changewings before they could get close to the crystal airships.

" **Alright**!" Vokun himself sliced through three Changewings with his laser eyes, and used his powerful bite to snap the neck of one.

"Armada down by 42%. They are beginning to panic," the pilot told Vokun through his communicator.

" **Good. Continue to lay heat. Dragon riders, keep the Changewings and other enemy dragons busy. I'm going after Alvin**." Vokun flew right over the other ships and into the back of the armada, heading for the biggest ship. He then landed on the ship, startling everyone on board.

"Ah! Crystal dragon. What a pleasant surprise to see you," Alvin said as he descended from the steps.

" **Lets just get to the chase. You leave now, and give me your prisoners, I'll let you go free. It's simple as that**."

"Me? Listening to a dragon? No way! Men! Capture him," Alvin ordered. Vokun unleaded his breath upon the soldiers swords. But instead of crystallizing, they melted like they would if they were dipped in a strong acid.

" **That was a warning. I ain't one to be taken lightly of. Now comply to my demands or I will split this ship in half and feed you to the sharks**." The soldiers began to cower behind Alivn as he sighed in defeat.

"Looks like I have no other choice," he said. He ordered two of his soldiers to get the prisoners out from the hull, and that is what they did. They came out with the only prisoners they had, Mildew and someone he didn't expect.

The girl appears to be four years old, with red short hair, black irises ,a scar going from her left cheek to her eye, and wearing nothing but rags.

"And here's her dragon!" Two other soldiers bring up a Speed Stinger with red scales and grey markings. Vokun looked at the girl in wonder. Before long, he picked her up and placed her on his back, along with Mildew and the girl's Speed Stinger, which was somehow okay with him picking him up.

" **Now leave**." Alvin blew a horn to signal a retreat. The boats began to turn around as Vokun took off into the air and contacted the airships and the Crystonian dragon riders.

" **Cease all attacking motion. We're going to Berk to tell them the news**."

* * *

 **Yee! It be done bois! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you have any ideas for the next chapter, go ahead and tell me.**

 **Now, I actually have an idea for a possible new relationship. In my mind, I actually planned for the girl I introduced in this chapter to get with Elusk, since they are roughly the same age.**

 **Anywho, this is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone, I should probably tell you that it may get a little...sexual later in the chapter...I don't know how to describe it. But it is the return of a tribe we mostly have forgotten about from an old story I finished.**

* * *

 **The Lone Dragon**

 **Chapter 17**

Blaze continued to look at one of Vokun's crystals. Ever since he met Vokun, he got a sense that his crystals had something about them. Something he didn't like. However, when he got his first crystal, the only thing he fount is that it has a higher melting point than diamond, and it turns into a black liquid when melted. Bella watched him look over the crystal.

"I really don't understand. How is this crystal so...useful? Diamonds are usually only used for necklaces and crowns, but Crystonia is using this very kind of crystal to build their homes with," Blaze said to himself. Bella's senses went off.

"Papa's back," Bella said as she got off of her chair. Blaze followed her to the village, where they see a sight that even Stoick the Vast would be shocked about. Giant, flying boats made of Crystonia's crystals.

"What are those things?"

"How could they fly with no wings?"

"Are those dragons?"

Those are a few of the questions going through everyone's minds right now. One of the flying boats opened, revealing a multitude of dragon riders that they've never seen before, along with Vokun himself. Everyone began to whisper as Vokun stepped up to them.

" **Your all safe now. The Outcast have turned back thanks to the efforts of Crystonia's Air Force. I've returned to give you back a prisoner that you've probably missed**." Mildew walked out of the flying boat in chains. A few Vikings grabbed Mildew as Stoick walked towards him.

"I thank you for your bravery in fighting the Oucast. The ban on flight is no longer needed. Everyone is free to fly now," Stoick said. Everyone cheered in delight, including the riders.

"Are there any more prisoners you managed to save," Hiccup asked.

" **I did find one however. Mildew was the only other prisoner out of all the ships. It's okay little one, their friendly**." Out from behind his leg comes a girl with red hair and black pupils and a Speed Stinger. Everyone gasped when they saw her in her poor state.

"A child? What would the Outcast want with a child," Gobber questioned.

" **I honestly have no idea. But if she has a Speed Stinger with her, my best guess is that they think the girl can speak to dragons**."

" **That person deserves to be blown up** ," Barf roared.

" **Mind telling us your name child**?"

"...my name is Abi..."

" **I think the Outcast scared her so much that she doesn't trust us,** " Stormfly growled.

" **Either that, or they did something to her that I won't even speak of** ," Hookfang added with a growl. The Berk-Crystonia portal opened, and Aurora, Elusk, Vivi, Shul, and Lovass walked through it. Aurora and Shul walk up to Vokun and nuzzled him. Lovass walks over to the girl and sniffed her.

"Do you think she was captured from a village? I think her parents may be worried about her," Lyria questioned.

"My mommy and daddy dissappeawed when a bunch of Whispewing Deaths caused my home to collapse. My fwiend, Dweadbelly the Speed Stingew, has been taking cawe of me evew since," Abi added finally. The village felt pity for the girl.

"That's horrible. But how did you get captured by the Outcast," Astrid asked.

"They caught me because I can speak to dwagons and can contwol fiwe," Abi responded. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes.

" **I can see why they captured you. Well, if you need a place to live, I can surely provide you with the need**."

" **No thanks cheapskate! She doesn't want to live with any other dragon because of what she's witnessed** ," Dreadbelly roared in defiance.

"I think there is going to be a fight," Tuffnut said.

"If so, pass me the popcorn," Ruffnut said back.

" **We ain't like the Whispering Deaths that destroyed your village. We made peace with Berk a long time ago** ," Stormfly crooned.

"Yeah...like she said," Vivi told her. Toothless growled angrily to himself. He knew the Whispering Death dug tunnels, but he didn't expect them to coordinate an attack like this. Lovass chirped at Vokun, wanting him to find a way to get Dreadbelly to be friendly with them.

" **Listen. Berk's dragons aren't going to hurt anyone. In fact, they allow the humans to ride them. There shouldn't be a reason you hate us."**

" **...fine. Looks like I have no choice in the matter. But I'm going to pick who were staying with** ," Dreadbelly growled. After a long while, he points his poisonous tail at Lyria. " **You two seem like a fine couple. Abi. Do you agree** ," Dreadbelly crooned. Abi looked at Lyria and Blaze. She senses they were good people. She nodded her head. " **Alright. We'll live with you all. But if one dragon ever decides to try anything stupid to her, we're leaving.** " Abi and Dreadbelly walk up to Lyria and Blaze, Bella being behind him.

"Hello. My name is Blaze. This is Lyria, Azalea, and Bella," Blaze introduced them. Bella came out from behind Blaze.

"Hi! We're going to be the best sisters ever! We'll play and do sisterly things together," Bella told her, bringing her in for a sisterly-esque hug. Abi smiled. She has never had a sister, and had always wanted one for a long time. Though her parents aren't here, she'll have to make due.

* * *

A few days later:

"It's getting away!" The riders, minus Fishlegs for some reason, try their best to catch up to the Outcast ship, but their dragons were all tired out. The captain of the ship laughed hysterically at them.

"And here I thought they were the best ones around," he said. However, his crew didn't notice a sail appearing out of the water before diving deeper in. Bursting from the water, a giant crystal Eastern dragon with small arms and wings connected to it's shoulders roars evilly at them. The Outcast scream as the serpent surrounds the ship with it's body, dragging it under. The dragon riders stare at the scene in shock.

"What kind of dragon was that," Blaze questioned.

" **That was a Seedrache.** " The riders turn to see Vokun flying beside them.

" **A what** ," Barf And Belch said in unison.

" **The Seedrache is a Crimm. Crimm's are beasts that kill humans, and are attracted to areas of sadness or mass hysteria. However, I have direct control over them, and I made sure that they only go after the Outcast, so your safe**."

"Oh, well that's a relief," Lyria sighed. They all fly back to Berk, and are instantly greeted by Bella and Abi.

"Hi Papa," Bella said as she hugged Vokun's leg.

"Whewe have you been," Abi asked Blaze.

"Well we went after some bad guys. That's kinda about it," Blaze said as he ruffled her hair.

"Yeah, I did most of the fighting," Snotlout said as he flexed, trying to impress Lyria and Astrid.

"Actually Snotlout, you couldn't even keep up with us, even though all of our dragons were just as tired as yours," Blaze corrected.

"Well smarty-pants, I should let you know that your a dragon yourself-" Snotlout couldn't get to finish his rant when Barf and Belch lit his pants on fire without the twins permission. Despite this, the twins cheered Barf and Belch on as the Hideous Zippleback chases Snotlout around Berk.

"Thats what he gets for being a big meanie," Bella said as she went to Blaze's side.

" **Heh, my old teachings are rubbing off on them**." Azalea sighed as Vokun began to laugh his tail off at Snotlout's misfortune.

"I'm going to check on Fishlegs and Meatlug. They haven't been feeling good since we left to fight the Outcast," Lyria told them, heading off to Gobber's hut to find them with Azalea by her side.

* * *

When Lyria fount Gobber's hut, a long line of villagers were there already. She had no idea why, but she heard them saying something about Gronckle Iron. She walked into Gobber's hut, finding him banging on some weird colored metal with Meatlug and Fishlegs nearby. Meatlug seemed to have gotten over her affliction, but Fishlegs wasn't doing very good. As well, the hut was a complete mess.

"What happened," she asked.

"Fishlegs and Meatlug ate a lot and got sick. I did what I do best and used a feather-duster in Meatlug's belly, causing her to vomit weird lava all over the place. I soon fount our that this stuff has to be the strongest material we know, and it's even lightweight," Gobber explained as he handed a sword to a villager.

"Oh...but did you help Fishlegs?"

"I only work with dragons," Gobber told her. Lyria sighed and approached Fishlegs. Azalea picked him up and took him to Gothi, where Lyria and Gothi both gave him herbs to make him feel better.

"You'll have to stay off of Meatlug for a few days, but you will be fine," Lyria told him.

"Thank you," Fishlegs said as he got up and left the hut. Lyria soon left Gothi's hit as well and got on Azalea. She decided to let off some steam by going to the dragon sanctuary. Opening the Berk-Sanctuary portal, she and Azalea went through.

They walk through the forest, admiring the sights as they walked. However, they didn't notice that they walked right into a trap. Suddenly, a large net rose from the ground and surrounded the rider and her dragon, suspending them in the air.

"Ugh...if this is one of the twin's pranks again, I'm surely going to tell them out for it," Lyria said. However, she waited and waited, but nobody came.

" **I don't think it was the twins that did this** ," Azalea crooned.

"Oh no, hunters!? How did dragon hunters find the sanctuary!?" Her thoughts were interrupted when the shrubs began to move and she heard people speaking. Who are those people. She hopes that they aren't Outcast.

However, she garnered a look of confusion when the figures left the bushes behind. One of them wore strange red armor that looks similar to Blaze, but his sword his sheathed at his waist and not on his back. Next is a very tall person, taller than Stoick himself, with claws, a scaly tail, and sharp teeth and wearing only a pair of dull brown pants. Lastly, there is another man wearing similar armor to the first one, but his helmet isn't covered, allowing her to see his blue eyes and a friendly idiotic expression.

"I expected to catch a large boar, I didn't expect that we would catch a person and a strange, scaly lizard with wings," the mysterious knight said in a formal manner. Azalea was taken back from the knight's remark.

"This is much better than a boar! I can finally please myself," the taller man said with a smirk.

"I'm confused, what do you mean by "please" yourself," the more innocent one asked him. The taller, more burly man pretended to pull his pants down and made strange movement with his fingers. "Oh." Lyria's eye's widened in fear.

"Rexy! We don't do that to our guests," the mysterious knight scolded the man as he smacked Rexy's head, sending him closer to the net. "Untie her and her friend now."

Before he could get up, Rexy sniffed the air. He grew a look of anger, but also fear, almost as if he was fearing for someone's life. "Do you smell that," he asked the two knights. The two begin to sniff the air as well, and Lyria could sense the same feelings coming from them.

"Bring her back to the village. I want a word with her. If she doesn't comply, you can have your way with her," the mystery knight ordered. Rexy smirked like a madman as he got up.

" _You'll make a fine subject_ ," Rexy whispered in Lyria's ear seductively. Lyria blushed as Rexy cut the net, but not enough for the rider and her dragon to escape. Grabbing the net and hoisting it over his shoulder, he sped off with incredible speed as the mystery knight was surrounded in some sort of water-like ball, rolling fast towards what she believes to be a village.

"Wait up! I don't have a good magora like you guys!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone. I have a question. I'm looking for possible voice actors, like how Val has the same voice as young Dory from Finding Dory. I already have an idea for Vokun and Aurora's voice actors.**

 **Also, Bella has trouble speaking English due to her being Russian, so she may say stuff weirdly. Beiviz and the others will be introduced formally in this chapter, but she will call him Beywiz due to his hard to pronounce name. She will also call Eigriz and Flasaur normally, Chemyrt "Chaert", Flasaur's species "Luthrose," Berk itself, "Burke," and Azalea "Azalia"**

 **WARNING: MAY GET MORE SEXUAL/GORY LATER IN THE CHAPTER. MAY NOT GET BAD IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT I'M PLACING THIS WARNING IN EVERY CHAPTER AFTER THIS JUST IN CASE.**

* * *

 **The Lone Dragon**

 **Chapter 18**

Rexy somehow managed to drag them from his shoulder at very high speed all the way to a village they never seen before without showing any strain. He brung them into a hut, where the mysterious knight told him to cut the net. Rexy grunted as he cut the net with his claws, letting the net fall from his hands and letting Lyria and Azalea free.

"Now, tell us. Where is SHE," the mystery knight said.

"Okay, I think we got on the wrong foot here. Who are you, and why did you drag me all the way here," Lyria demanded softly, hoping they would be nice like the people she has met over the years. However, she shut her mouth when Rexy gave her a glare that could send the most hardened Vikings running for their lives.

" **Answer his damn question you slut**!" Panting could be heard outside as the friendly knight entered the hut, out of breath as he held his hand to his chest-plate.

"Why did you forget me," he questioned.

"Oh yeah, forgot your magora only allows you to talk to crabs. But we don't need you now. Get out," the mysterious knight ordered sternly. The friendly knight nodded and walked out of the hut, leaving Rexy and the other knight with the rider and her dragon.

"Now, answer the question. Where is SHE!?"

"Who do you mean by 'her?'"

"You know exactly who were talking about you useless pawn. Her scent is all over your unruly clothing," Rexy said as he grabbed her by the collar of her tunic, looking well ready to tear it right off her body.

" **You leave her alone** ," Azalea roared. She fired off a flower-shaped fireball at Rexy, who simply flung Lyria to the side and tanked the hit. However, as the dust settled, Azalea's eyes went wide as Rexy stood there, his hands and chest on fire, giving not a single shit about the blast.

"Get that animal out of here. I'll deal with the girl," the knight said. Rexy nodded in disappointment and walked right up to Azalea. He grabbed Azalea by the wings and threw her out of the hut, walking out of it and ready to put her down.

"Now, where were we," the knight questioned sarcastically as Lyria looked on in horror.

* * *

Azalea circled around Rexy, who stood there like he was observing his next meal. The village crowded around then, wanting to see the commotion. However, Azalea noticed that they all had animal parts.

" **What lost village did I stumble upon**?"

"Who wants dragon tail for dinner eh!?" A few cheers erupted from the crowd, but they didn't really want dragon meat. "Hmph, more for me anyway."

" **Why are you doing this!? We've done nothing wrong** ," Azalea roared. However, Rexy just roared back with enough force to make her skid a few feet away from her original position.

"I'm no dragon translator, and I'm pretty sure everyone else isn't either. So quit your complaining and fight," Rexy challenged.

" **If that's how you want it, come at me**!" Rexy suddenly came at her with surprising speed. She didn't have enough time to dodge as his fist connected with her face, sending her into a tree. She roared in pain as her nose bled. Rexy went after her again, jumping into the air and using his tail to slam into Azalea's stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Rexy then kicked her head and sent her back into the village plaza.

"Is that all you got!?" Azalea looked on in anger.

" **You will not hurt my friend**!" She pounced on him, holding his legs and arms down as she growled menacingly at him. However, he just gave her a blank expression. Even though she hates violence, she'll do it herself to protect her rider.

"Go ahead. Kill me. You pinned me so finish me off," he said with a look of anger. Azalea fired off another flower fireball at his head, exploding as she got off of him, hoping she downed him. However, she looked on in horror as Rexy simply stood back up, his face covered in black soot.

"Was that your best," Rexy roared. Rexy charged at her and kicked her again, sending her into the air. Rexy jumped into the air, slamming his arms down on her chest, sending her back down so fast and hard the ground cracked. Rexy landed and held her up in victory.

"This is what happens when you mess with the tribe!" The villagers cheered as Rexy threw an unconscious Azalea onto the ground.

* * *

Vokun shook his head from the feeling he had suddenly experienced. What was that about? He didn't like it, but he suspected that one of his family members is in trouble. He rushed through the Crystonia-Berk portal, knowing Aurora and the kids were visiting the village. He emerged on the other side, only to see Aurora and the kids just about to head through the portal.

" **Vokun? What's wrong** ," Aurora asked him.

" **Are all of you okay**!?"

"Uh...yeah, were fine," Elusk told him. Vokun sighed in relief, but then realized he forgot about someone.

" **Where's Azalea**?"

" **She's with Lyria in the dragon sanctuary. She hasn't emerged for a while, I'm starting to think that something happened to her** ," Aurora replied. Vokun sped off towards the dragon sanctuary portal and went through it. He instantly took flight, searching for her from the skies. He noticed a drag trail going through the forest. He suspected they were captured.

" **Shit. I'm coming Azalea**!"

* * *

Abi and Bella looked at the portal with widened eyes.

"What was wwong with papa Vowkun," Abi asked her as she watched Bella play around with her doll Butterscotch. Dreadbelly watched them carefully, making sure that Abi isn't hurt.

"I really do not know...hey Abi, wanna go to the dragon...sanctuary," she asked. She often calls it the dragon shrine because of all the old dragons that live there, which mixes her up a lot.

"But what if this place has Whisphewing Deaths?"

"Daddy, along with papa Vokun, only collect rare dragons in the hope of recovering their species, so there are no Whispering Deaths," Bella comforted with a smile. Abi smiled back and got up with Bella towards the portal, which was still active. However, Dreadbelly got in front of them.

" **Where do you think your going** ," he growled.

"We...uh...going to the dragon shri-I mean sanctuary...yeah," Bella replied, now finally getting the grasp on speaking Dragonese.

" **Oh no. Your not going in there. It has "dragon" in it's name. That obviously means the dragons there want to kill you** ," Dreadbelly growled again.

"But it also has sanctuawy in it's name, that means that theiw fwiendly," Abi told him.

" **Well...I suppose your right. You can go, but I'm coming with you**." Bella and Abi smiled. Before they entered the portal, Bella looked at Abi.

"To you two, it will be...VERY unpleasant, since it's your first time. Are you ready," she asked. Abi nodded and they went in, Dreadbelly following close behind. They emerged on the other side, Bella landing perfectly while Abi and Dreadbelly fell right on their faces.

" **What was that** ," Dreadbelly roared.

"Told you, it would take some time for you to get used to traveling through those portals," Bella said. Abi and Dreadbelly got up and dusted themselves off.

"So, whewe awe the othew dwagons," Abi asked as she tilted her head.

"Hm...is it just me, or is there no dragons around here?" Bella smelt the air, smelling three kinds of scents. The first one is a combination of different dragon scents. She suspects they're hiding, but from what? The next scent is obviously Vokun's. But the last one caught her attention. Among the combination of Lyria and Azalea's scents, there are three that were all too familiar to her. She then noticed a drag trail through the forest.

"Guys, follow me," Bella said. She began to walk the trail, Abi and Dreadbelly following close behind.

It took them half-an-hour to traverse the entirety of the trail, leading them to a village Bella hasn't seen before. She looked deeper in, seeing an old friend of hers about to tear open her mother's Night Fury friend.

"Stop!" The animorph stooped what he was doing and looked over to her, so did the rest of the village.

"Bella?"

"What are you doing!? This...is my...mother's friend," Bella yelled and stuttered as she ran up to him.

"Mommy's friend..." Rexy lost his voice as he stared at Bella's quivering eyes. 'That slut is her mother!?'

"What's going on out he-" the knight cut his sentence short as he noticed Bella standing nearby. His angry stature had ceased, along with Rexy's.

"Anomaly, that woman is Bella's mother. This dragon is her loyal pet," Rexy told him.

"Get the dragon patched up." A few people from the crowd rushed to Azalea's aid and began to heal her.

"I'm...really sorry about that. I was blinded with rage when I smelt your scent on your mother's clothes," Rexy said with a frown. Lyria exited from the hut and her eyes widened when she saw Bella and Abi.

"Bella! Abi! What are you doing here," she said as she ran up to the two.

"Mom, it's okay. Rexy and Anomaly are old friends of mine," Bella said. Azalea was fully healed when she regained consciousness. She sat up drowsily as Lyria ran up to her.

"You okay?"

" **Yeah. That guy almost beat me into a bloody pulp but I'm fine** ," Azalea crooned. Azalea glared at Rexy, who just shrugged before looking at Bella.

"Mom...explain everything that happened to Anomaly. He's the leader of the tribe and he would be glad to share some info with us."

* * *

Anomaly explained to Lyria and Azalea everything he knew. They were both shocked to find out that Anomaly and the tribe used to live here hundreds of years in the future before they were brought to Argavid, as well as the fact that the dragon sanctuary is actually a tiny part of a much larger, eyeball-shaped island full of ancient creatures of the past and the original birthplace of all dragons.

"Wow...that's a lot to take in," Lyria said as she held her forehead in shock.

"Yeah, and me, my tribe, and Bella herself, lived during the year 1975. It was all thanks to Bella's argavidium guardian that we ended up here," Anomaly finished.

"Wait...so the Night Furies originated on this island thousands of years ago," Lyria asked.

"Actually, they evolved millions of years ago. And yes, they were first born here, as well as the Monsterous Nightmares and Hideous Zipplebacks. But they were all driven out by the elemental dragons, dragons that bend a specific element of their species. The original dragons fled all over the world in hopes of surviving, but they were killed off long before the year 1975," Anomaly continued. Lyria's eyes widened in shock.

"We really need to keep an eye on Bella. Her argavidium guardian is pretty much wanted all over the galaxy, and were basically one of her only lines of defenses against them. You said that you come from an island called Berk. Does this Berk have enough room for another village?"

"Last time I checked, yeah. Why do you ask," Lyria questioned.

"We would like to live on Berk, for Bella's safety," Anomaly replied. Lyria and Azalea looked at each other nervously before looking at Bella. How can such a sweet and innocent little girl hold the strongest thing in the entirety of the solar system, no, the universe?

"Please," Bella said, holding her "mother's" hand.

"Well have to ask the cheif of Berk first." Anomaly nodded and told Rexy to get the villagers to pack up. Rexy walked out of the hut.

"Bella, would you like to see your buto friends," Anomaly asked. Bella's eyes widened in joy and her cheeks grew red as she followed Anomaly out of the hut.

"What's a buto?"

" **I dunno. Let's go see**." The rider and her dragon got up, but not before Lyria picked up Abi and put her on Azalea. Dreadbelly snorted and followed them.

* * *

Anomaly opened a fence door and motioned Bella to walk through it. Bella didn't hesitate and rushed in. Instantly, she was met with her first ever friend.

"Beywiz, I missed you so much," she said as she stroked his snout. Beiviz chirped back and nuzzled her cheek, earning happy giggles. The two girl butos, Eigriz And Chemyrt, then approach their little hatchling and nuzzle her as well.

"What in the gods name are those things!?"

* * *

Lyria couldn't believe her eyes. Those are butos!? The butos have shark-like heads, large, but bluntly sharp teeth, two feathered wings, primitive antennae, six spider-like eyes, three on each side of their head, arms that end in sharp, insect-like protrusions, suction-pad feet, a small bony fin at the end of it's tail, and weird...she couldn't tell what they were, but they looked like closed flowers.

"Mom, this is Beywiz, Eigriz, Beywiz's sister, and Chaert, Beywiz's...he never really told me his relationship with her," Bella introduced the three butos.

"Are butos dragons? I thought only birds and dragons could have wings," Lyria asked her.

"You may think so, but your wrong. In fact...they are not dragons, but I have no idea what they are related to," Bella said. "Would you like to pet them?"

"What...I-" Lyria didn't get to finish when thundering footsteps and trumpets filled their ears.

"Flasaur!" Bella smiled and ran up to the towering figure while Lyria and Azalea stood back in shock.

The beast has a long, armored trunk, two large arms and tusks, legs that bend at an unnatural angle, a short, stubby tail, and covered in small, bony bumps.

"Mom, meet Flasaur. He's hundreds of years old, just like papa Vokun. He is a...a...luthrose," Bella said as she hugged Flasaur's leg. The lutrosia trumpeted in her face happily.

"And I would assume that this "Flasaur" isn't a dragon either," Lyria asked.

"Nope! Say hello Flasaur," Bella said. Flasaur bellowed and pointed his trunk in the air, scaring Abi.

" **Aye! Stop it your scaring her** ," Dreadbelly roared. Flasaur grumbled as he walked up to the fence, along with his mate and two children, which are half his size now.

"Let's go to Burke. There you will see all the dragons and good people in the world," Bella told the butos and lutrosia family. They all nodded and Anomaly let them out. The creatures then look at Lyria and Azalea in confusion. "Guys, this is my mom, the black-scaled dragon is her friend Azalia," Bella introduced them. She then points over to Abi and Dreadbelly,"and these two are my siblings Abi and Dreadbilly."

" **My name isn't Dreadbilly, it's Dreadbelly, and plus I'm not your sibling,"** Dreadbelly growls. A loud roar resonated throughout the village. Lyria and Bella knew that noise.

"That sounded like Vokun," Lyria told them. They rush towards the plaza, seeing Vokun glaring and snarling at the villagers.

" **Vokun**!"

" **Azalea! Bella! Get over here! NOW**!" Azalea shuddered at his serious tone and walked over to him, Lyria, Bella, Dreadbelly, and Abi following close behind.

"Anomaly, talk to papa. He may trust you more than us to talk about what happened," Bella asked him. Anomaly nodded and approached Vokun. He growled menacingly, but Anomaly held strong and explained to him everything. Vokun, still alert, sighed and let Bella and Abi on his back.

" **If you want to stay on Berk, that's fine. An extra line of defense is greatly needed. In fact, I can create a new platform for you to build your home on. I won't provide the plants and animals, you'll have to get those yourself**."

"I thank you King Vokun. We are deeply in debt to you," Anomaly said, bowing down to the crystal king. He smirked when Anomaly did that. It wasn't pride, it showed that they won't betray Vokun. He hopes that they will form their own township and ally with Berk and Crystonia.

" **Well...if the formal shit is out of the way, let's get going. The riders will get worried from Lyria's extended absence**."

"I'm starting to like this guy," Rexy remarked as he helped an old couple with their luggage.

Crystonia and Berk now have a new ally in the Animorph Tribe! Let this alliance grow and prosper.

* * *

Night time:

The CAF Despot continues on it's nightly patrols over the ocean, looking for any pirates, Outcast, or Beserkers. However, tonight, they find something they had never seen before.

"Something is coming over the radar, the co-pilot told the pilot. The co-pilot has gray dreadlocks, piercing black eyes, dark stubble under his eyes and on his cheeks, and he has a big but tight frame.

The pilot has grey, oily hair, small green eyes, a mustache, and has a normal, hefty frame.

They pull up a screen and see a large Viking boat. The boat has markings that aren't in their databanks.

"Drop the search team." The co-pilot turns on the intercom and begins to speak.

"Orion, Dandee, Tulpan, and Sayon. Get ready for your first search mission." The hatch opened up, and the four jumped out, landing quietly and perfectly on the boat.

Orion has grey hair, bright green eyes, and is the team leader.

Dandee has coily red hair, amber eyes, a goatee, and is the largest of the group.

Tulpan has blonde hair, expressive blue eyes, a mustache, and is the strongest out of the group.

Lastly, Sayon has ginger hair, sparkling black eyes, and is the smallest of the group.

"Sayon, Dandee, you stay on deck. Tulpan and I will look for anyone on this boat," Orion told them. The two went deeper into the ship. The place looks kept up, that's for sure. Suddenly, Orion barely missed a fireball that was aimed for his head.

Looking over to where the fireball came from, he saw a man with chestnut hair, brown eyes, a scar under his right eye, and looks pretty strong. Next to him is a woman with silver hair, round hazel eyes, and a tattoo of what looks to be a small bear on her right cheek. Her hands were on fire, leading to think that she is the one who threw the fireball.

"Who are you!? Beserkers!? Outcast," the man demanded an answer.

"Calm down. I am Orion if Crystonia, and this is my colleague Tulpan. We just wanted to ask why your in unauthorized waters," Orion said.

"Crystonia? I've never heard of that place," the woman said, lowering her hands.

"We come in peace. But still, this area of ocean is riddled with pirates and Outcast activity. Let's take you back to Berk so we can relocate you. Where do you live," Tulpan asked.

"Our village was sunk by a pack of Whispering Deaths a few months ago. Our daughter...we don't know what happened to her. I know she's still alive, but it's just where she is I have no idea," the woman said. Orion's eyes widened a bit, but he held strong.

"Yeah...let's get you to Berk. You'll be safer there."


	19. Chapter 19

**The Lone Dragon**

 **Chapter 19**

On a large crystal platform, the animorph tribe's leader, Anomaly, and his two friends, Rexy and Crabby, are ready for Vokun's arrival. He soon arrives, and lands right in front of them.

"Hello king Vokun. What do you want today," Anomaly asked as he bowed down to the crystal king.

" **Its time to introduce your tribe to Berk. I've already explained to everyone about the tribe and the little incident a few days ago and I bet everyone would be wanting to see you**." Anomaly nodded and Vokun created a new portal link between Berk and the new crystal island. They walk through the portal, and are instantly met with widened eyes from the villagers.

" **Everyone, these three are memebers of the Animorph tribe. I suggest that you treat them with respect**." Everyone nodded as Stoick walks over to them.

"So this is Anomaly," Stoick asked, motioning to the knight in red armor with a sheathed sword.

"Greetings ruler of Berk, we come from the Animorph tribe and we have heard of your great success from defending your lives from dragons and rouge Vikings alike. Do you mind if we can form an alliance with you and Crystonia," Anomaly said. Stoick began to think. From what Vokun told him, Anomaly and his tribe have animal parts and have powers they couldn't imagine.

"Fine. You'll be a fine help in defending the archipelago," Stoick told them. Anomaly smiled under his helmet as Rexy scoffs.

"I really don't understand why we want an alliance with these weaklings. But your the boss, so I guess it's necessary," he said. However, before Anomaly could talk to him, Blaze appeared and slammed his fist into the side of his head. Rexy didn't even flinch as he turned his head towards Blaze, not feeling any pain.

"Can I help you!?"

"You'll pay for doing that to Lyria," Blaze yelled as he began to punch him around rapidly. Crabby hid behind Anomaly as Rexy grew a scowl on his face.

"Can you please just...you know...FUCK OFF!?" Without any thought on the repercussions, he lifted his hand near Blaze's face before snapping his clawed fingers, sending him flying into the ocean.

"We were just about to talk about that," Anomaly said. The villagers were also wondering why he and his pals did that to Lyria and Azalea. "Listen. We meant no harm, but our brains automatically told us to be hostile when we smelt Bella's scent on Lyria's clothes. We thought she had something to do with her disappearance, so we took her back to our village for interrogation. You probably know the rest."

"You we're doing it for Bella. So does that's make you her parents," Stoick asked.

"Were more like a foster parent than anything," Rexy said as he flicked Blaze back again, not caring for the fight.

" **Were off to visit the dragon riders now. So we'll be going now**." Stoick nodded and Anomaly, Rexy, and Crabby got on Vokun. He took off towards the academy, where Hiccup and Astrid were explaining something to the other riders.

"Okay, gang, over here. Tomorrow's training mission was actually Astrid's idea, so I will let her explain it," Hiccup said. Blaze returned as everyone, minus Lyria, groaned and muttered in anger.

"What?"

"Your training missions are so hard," Fishlegs complained.

"They are not," Astrid retorted as Fishlegs hold's his bandages head. Lyria looked at him with worry.

"Hand-to-claw combat?"

"Spine dodging?"

"Hot-lava swimming?"

"We never did that," Astrid told Tuffnut.

"Yeah, but you should've. Way better than Hand-to-Claw Combat," Tufrnut said as he noticed Vokun entering the academy with three new people on his back. "There's my main source of destruction. Where have you been?"

"And who's with you," Hiccup asked as Anomaly, Rexy, and Crabby got off of Vokun's back.

"Guys, these are Anomaly, Rexy, and Crabby, members of the Animorph Tribe," Lyria introduces them. Ruffnut looked and Rexy dreamily.

" **I heard you guys are going on a training mission. I'll come to. Might bring Aurora and the kids with us**."

"Well come to. We wanna get to know you better," Anomaly suggested.

"Cool. The more the merrier...anyways, this mission will be easy. Dragon Island. You just have to go from this beach on the East side to this cave on the West side," Astrid explained to the riders.

" _That doesn't seem too bad_ ," Snotlout thought.

"At night. With no camping gear. And no dragons." Everyone, minus Lyria, Blaze, Vokun, and the Animorphs, grew angry and annoyed.

"What?! That's crazy! What's the point," Snotlout shouted.

"To work on our stealth skills and our Wild Dragon Defense," Astrid told them.

" **That's fine. Me and Aurora can turn into our human forms**."

"Wait, you have human forms," Hiccup asked.

" **Had them this whole time. Wait a moment**." Vokun's body began to glow as his body changed. After the blinding light subdued, everyone looked back to see a man in his early twenties wearing shiny blue crystal armor.

"Woah. You look a lot like Blaze," Lyria said.

"Thank you. Now please, continue."

"Astrid's right. We all know how strong we are _with_ our dragons, but we have to be able to survive and defend ourselves if we ever get separated from them," Hiccup said.

"Trust me! It will be fun," Astrid comforted. The riders, except Lyria and Blaze, think otherwise. Suddenly, Vokun's senses went off.

"One of my patrol bullheads has returned with something. I'm going to see what it is." Vokun took off, the riders following close behind. They landed in Berk to see a few Crystonian soldiers escorting a couple.

"Who are they."

"We don't know. But there is one thing we do know. They lived in the same village as Abi before it was sunk by the Whispering Deaths," Tulpan explained. Vokun nodded as Bella and Abi fount them. Abi's eyes widened in shock when she noticed the two.

"Momma! Papa!" Abi ran up to her parents and hugged them tight, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Her parents hugged back as the villagers smiled and clapped at the reunion.

"We thought we lost you," her mother said, picking up Abi.

"I thank you all for taking care of my daughter while we were absent. If you don't mind, we would like to stay here. You all had shown kindness to her, much more than our own village ever had," her father said. Stoick thought of this for a moment before smiling.

"You can live here. We'll build your house near Blaze." Abi and her parents smiled and looked at each other.

"We got a new home."

* * *

The riders, Vokun, Aurora, and the kids, including Abi, Dreadbelly, and her parents, all land on Dragon Island to begin their training.

"Okay, one of us is gonna have to skip the drill and take the dragons, not you Vokun, and the kids to the cave on the other side of the island. That way, they won't try and help us," Hiccup told them. Vokun and Aurora notice they were still in their dragon forms and transform. Aurora has retractable wings, and her her hair is green on one side and turquoise on the other. She also has green eyes and wears a green dress that doesn't go past her shoulders. Snotlout gasped at her beauty.

"Never in my life would I find a magical dragon beautiful," he flirted. Aurora blushes, her cheeks turning green. Before everyone could say anything, a wild Nadder burst from the undergrowth, ready to attack, but their dragons scared it off.

"Yeah...like that. Ok! So, who's going to watch the dragons?"

"I think the obvious choice is-" Fishlegs tried to say something but Tuffnut butted in.

"Me! I volunteer," he cheered.

"But-But I have way more dragon knowledge," Fishlegs pouted.

"Yeah...from a book! But I ... I feel them," Tuffnut said as he placed his hand over his heart. "In here...wait...where is it? In..." he moves his hands to his stomach, "in here."

"That's disturbing," Crabby said as he held his puke back.

"Besides, I did say "me" first," Tuffnut finished.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but, uh, Tuffnut is right! Fishlegs, no one can argue with your dragon knowledge, but if Alvin attacks with wild dragons, we need to be able to face them! Any time of the day or night. On our own, without help," Hiccup told Fishlegs.

"I hate it when you make sense," Fishlegs said as Tuffnut elbows him. Tuffnut gets the dragons and kids and leads them to the cave. The riders say goodbye to their dragons for the night. However, Toothless started following Hiccup.

"No-no-no-no-no, Toothless. You have to go with Tuffnut. I can't believe I'm saying this either, but, uh, he's the boss," Hiccup told his dragon.

"That's right! You heard that! Boss-Man! Head Honcho. The Big ... Boss-Honcho ... Guy. The Honch-Boss. Hey, anybody know where this cave is," Tuffnut asked. The riders look at him in disbelief while Vokun sighs in annoyance. "Just messing with you ... or am I? Hahaha! Even I don't know."

"I really don't think putting Tuffnut in charge of the kids is a good idea," Ingunn, Abi's mother, said.

"Remember, this is about stealth, not speed. It doesn't matter how fast you get there. What's important is how you handle a wild dragon if ever you come across one. Understand? Alright. Good luck, everybody. I'll see you back at the cave," Hiccup said before walking. As everyone moves out, he looks back at Fishlegs, who hasn't moved.

"What? I'm formulating a plan."

"Fishlegs, you can do this," Hiccup told him.

"Aw MAN, I should've just stayed in my nice warm bed this morning – Meatlug peacefully licking my toes – but NO-"

"Move out, Fishlegs," Hiccup ordered.

"Don't rush me! I'm having a moment," Fishlegs said. Suddenly, Fishleg's lantern went out. He got scared and tried to catch up to Hiccup.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the cave, the dragons and children were going to sleep.

"Alright. Who's up for an all-nighter? You guys are gonna love my ghost stories," Tuffnut exclaimed. Toothless tried to sneak out of the cave, but Tuffnut stops him. "Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah, not so fast, Mr. Night Fury. Remember the mission! No dragon help, and that means you! Besides, I'm in charge-" Tuffnut couldn't finish his sentence as Toothless flicks him against a stalactite with his tail, getting him stuck.

" **Yeah right** ," Toothless growled.

"I KNEW that was coming! L-Little help here? Help out your Boss-Honcho," Tuffnut whimpers. Toothless shoots a fireball at the stalactite, causing it to fall to the ground, freeing Tuffnut.

"I hope that mom and dad are okay," Bella said. Sporchuvak appeared and sat beside her.

"Its alright Bella. Your parents are strong. They know how to keep themselves alive," he said as Bella hugged his side.

"Bella. Who's he," Abi asked.

"This is Sporchuvak, my...godfather," Bella lied, wanting to keep her argavidium guardian a secret.

"He looks mowe like a pewson that knows what he's doing than Tiffnet," Abi commented.

"Hello little one. You have no worry. I'll protect you from any dragon that tries to come in," Sporchuvak said to Abi. She smiled and scooted closer to him. The two fell asleep as Sporchuvak kept a lookout.

* * *

Astrid makes her way through the forest. She soon encounters a Nadder.

"Ok, a wild Nadder. Should be simple! Move to the blind spot, and-" the Nadder blocks her with his tail. "Playing the spine game, huh?" The wild Nadder tries to shoot her with its spines, but Astrid somersaults out of the way. "So, what do you want to do now?" The Nadder walks away. Astrid smirks as she continues on.

* * *

Snotlout jumps up onto a rock.

"Hya! Snotlout Jorgenson," he says as he jumps onto more rocks. "Hoo! Ha! Super-Viking." He then lays down on a log. "At home in the wilderness, and-" he didn't get to finish as he lost his balance, falling into a lake while screaming. He climbs out of the water to see a flock of Terrible Terrors appearing out of a bush. "Alright. Bring it on, Wild Dragons! I'm ready for you!" He continues challenging them as they get closer.

" **Go ahead and attack this idiot** ," one of the terrors squaks. The terrors all attack Snotlout, causing him to fall back into the water once again.

* * *

Ruffnut continued on her way through, but not before encountering a Monstrous Nightmare.

"Monstrous Nightmares – Fast in a straight line; Bad at turns! He's probably just as afraid of me as I am of him, right?! Nope! I'm definitely more afraid," Ruffnut said as she began to run, the Nightmares running after her. She runs around a tree, coming back to the Nightmare, who is standing still. She runs around the same tree the other way, coming back to the Nightmare once again. "It's like he's inside my head!" She then runs off, a flaming dragon on her tail.

* * *

Fishlegs mutters to himself as he walks through the forest. But he suddenly jumps when the bushes rustle.

"What was that?! Who's there," Fishlegs yells. He looks around some more and reluctantly continues. "Thanks, Astrid. My death will be on your hands." He bumps into a wild Typhoomerang, causing him to scream and run off.

* * *

Hiccup throws quartz to a couple of fighting Gronckles.

"Quartz! You guys are so predictable," he said. He looks out over the valley and sees a campfire. "Are you- Campfire?! Really?! How is this stealthy?"

* * *

Vokun looked at Aurora as they explored the forest. Fireflies were just beginning to light up as he looks at her.

"Looks like the setting for a fairy tale."

"You got that right," Aurora said. Vokun took her hands.

"Care for a dance?"

"Oh you know me," Aurora agreed with a smile. Before they danced, Vokun spat a few fireballs. They hit the ground and form crystals that glowed with the moonlight. Vokun and Aurora began to dance with each other. They twist, turn, and spin the night away. A few wild dragons noticed them and decided to dance as well. As they danced, Vokun remembered something.

"Ah shit. I forgot to tell them about the Crimm."

"I'm sure they're fine. Crimm aren't going to be here. I know that for sure," Aurora comforted him.

"Eh, they'll be fine. If they ever come across a Crimm I can just talk to them via that Crimm."

* * *

Lyria and Blaze kept on their guard. Something was off, and they could sense it. Out of the darkness, a Nadder approached them.

This Nadder is a tiny bit larger than Stormfly, with two extra horns above his yellow eyes, more spines on his tail, and is colored purple with light green stripes that look like scars.

" **What are you doing in my territory** ," he growled.

" **We aren't here to hunt dragons, we are just doing s training excerise** ," Lyria crooned. The Nadder stepped back in shock.

" **You speak dragonese**!?"

" **Same here bud. I'm Blaze, a dragon hybrid, and this is Lyria** ," Blaze growled.

" **So your here for a training exercise? What is it about** ," the Nadder crooned.

" **Were trying to get across this island without our dragons while working on our stealth skills** ," Bella crooned back.

" **If that's the case, I can gladly show you guys around the island. I know this place like the back of my wing** ," the Nadder growled. " **Oh, and call me Litt**."

* * *

Anomaly and Crabby decided to go into their animal forms. Rexy didn't because...reasons.

Anomaly is an Anomalacaris, but has a set of spikes running along his back and is about a meter longer than an average Anomalacarid. To survive on land, his magora allows him to create strange "anomalies" that allow him to float and breath in the air.

Crabby is not your average crab. He has much larger legs, allowing him to run faster, can carry things much larger than himself, and can hop around like a cross between a kangaroo and a frog.

They continue their trek across the island, but before long, Rexy senses something.

"I have a bad feeling. Someone's here, and he ain't looking to train," Rexy growled. Anomaly and Crabby nodded and peered through a bush, noticing a fleet of ships overlooking a cliff.

"Who's ships are those," Crabby said as he returned into his human form.

"I don't know..." Rexy then noticed a campfire.

"Who would want to camp out here. Of all islands they choose this one," Anomaly said in his humanoid form.

"Once again, I don't know. Let's go see," Rexy said as he pushed his way through the bush. The two invertebrates looked at each other before following Rexy. Instead of a possible enemy, they meet Hiccup.

"I thought you said that this was a stealth mission," Anomaly questioned the Viking.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Did you do this," Hiccup asked.

"Uh...no. We don't know how to make fire with our bare hands," Rexy said with his arms crossed.

"If you three didn't do this. Then who or what did?" Suddenly, a figure burst from the bushes, tackling Hiccup to the ground. The two stars at each other before Hiccup realized who the figure is.

"Dagur!?


	20. Chapter 20

The Lone Dragon

Chapter 20

Back at the cave, Tuffnut was telling a story to the dragons and children.

"Scratch, SCRATCH! Who stole my golden hook?! SCRATCH, SCRATCH! And you turn around and he says "YOU DID"," Tuffnut said. The dragons looked unimpressed while the children, Lovass, and Shul hide behind Sporchuvak.

" **Can you please just shut your mouth for about an hour or so. We're trying to sleep** ," Meatlug snarls.

"Ooh. Tough cave," Tuffnut jokes. Toothless tries to sneak out again, but Tuffnut blocks him. "Hey Hey! Going somewhere?"

" **Oh come on** ," Toothless growled as he went back over to Azalea.

" **I'm sure Hiccup and the others are alright. It won't be long** ," Azalea crooned.

"Look, I get it. You're worried about your other half. I feel your pain! Well ... not really. I kind of like it when Ruffnut's in imminent danger. One time she was on fire and I just watched for a while. Anyway, you can beat me with your tail. You can barbeque me with a Plasma Blast! You can lightly massage my shoulders and neck. You really could! I need it, BUT I will not shirk my responsibility to the-" he stops talking when he noticed the dragons and children were asleep. "Sleeping?! You're all sleeping. Huh. Not a bad idea!" Tuffnut then falls asleep, snoring loudly.

"*sigh* Why him. Of all people it had to be him," Sporchuvak groans.

* * *

Dagur stands up and hugs Hiccup tightly.

"Hiccup, Old Friend! You're alive," he says as he begins to laugh.

"Uhh, last time I checked," Hiccup began, laughing awkwardly. "So, uh, haven't seen you since-" Dagur puts him down.

"Since you saved me from that dragon attack back on Berk! You fought off a Night Fury," Dagur exclaims.

"He's a hunter. The worst kind I can gather," Crabby whispers to Anomaly and Rexy.

"He hunts dragons, I can also gather. If he lays a hand on them I'll make sure he WON'T be having children," Rexy snarled. Dagur looks suitably impressed and Hiccup looks even more awkward. He unsheathed his sword and begins swinging around.

"And you were like BAM! WHAM! And then you were all "Dagur, save yourself!" and I was like, "What?! Ok! I'm outta here!", but you stayed! And then you must've-" he stopped talking when he noticed the three Animorphs. "Who are they?"

"Uh...their old friends of mine," Hiccup said, not wanting to give up their identities. Dagur walked up to Rexy and held up his hand.

"Name's Dagur. You'd make a fine Beserker someday," he greeted.

"Fuck off," Rexy growled.

"Oh, a little angry today are we..." Dagur was shocked to see Rexy's animal parts. "Are you part dragon?"

"I'm a Kaijusaurus Rex thank you very much," Rexy said.

"Never heard of it, but it sounds like a great dragon to hunt."

"Call me a dragon again and I will vaporize you."

"Anyways, Dagur, What are you doing here," Hiccup questioned, wanting to change the subject.

"I should say what your doing here," Dagur said as he pointed his sword at him.

"Oh boy, here we go," Crabby exclaimed as he hid behind Rexy. Hiccup was about to answer Dagur's question, but Dagur beat him to it.

"Don't answer that! I know EXACTLY what you're doing here."

"Uh, you-you do," Hiccup asked with a guilty look.

"Oh yeah, I do. You're here for the same reason I am, Hiccup. You're here ... to hunt dragons," Dagur told him.

"I thought Hiccup was here on a-" Anomaly put his hand over Crabby's mouth.

"Don't say that, Dagur would probably kill Hiccup if he finds out," Anomaly whispered.

"Ok! You got me! That's what I am here for – All by myself," Hiccup exclaimed, looking a bit relieved. Dagur got up in his face, causing him to stand back a little.

"So, whatever happened to that Night Fury, Hiccup?"

"Oh yeah, well, just. Bad news, uh – It got away," Hiccup said with a frown. Suddenly, Dagur grabs Hiccup's shoulders, looking delighted.

"That's GREAT news!"

"It is?"

"Doesn't sound so great to me," Crabby said before Rexy lightly pushed him to the ground. Dagur nods at Hiccup and throws his arms around him.

"Yes! New plan! You, me, and your friends here are going to hunt "the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself". We are going to take down that Night Fury once and for all," Dagur exclaimed.

"Okay, let's get one this straight. I'm not hunting with you," Rexy told him with a slight growl.

"Uh...okay," Hiccup said. Dagur pushes him to the ground and howls.

"Come on! Howl with me! It feels good," Dagur said as he continues to howl. Hiccup, still rubbing his shoulder from where Dagur pushed him, makes a pathetic attempt at howling. Not wanting to blow Hiccup's cover, Anomaly starts howling as well, but they come out as gurgles.

"Do we have to follow that deranged bastard," Rexy complained.

"If Hiccup is going to live, we're going to have to," Anomaly said sternly. Rexy sighed in annoyance as the three Animorphs went after the two.

* * *

Birning and Ingunn, Abi's parents, continue walking through the forest.

"I hope our daughter is alright," Ingunn said worriedly.

"I'm sure Tuffnut knows what he's doing...actually. Probably not. But still. Abi knows how to fight," Birning comforted his wife. They then notice a glow coming out of a small clearing. Wondering who lit the fire, they peer through it and notice Hiccup, Anomaly, Rexy, Crabby, and...their worst enemy.

"DAGUR!"

* * *

Hiccup, Dagur, the three Animorphs sit on a log in silence with a small fire going. Dagur break's this silence while looking at his sword.

"Hiccup, ever since I left Berk, I haven't been able to stop ... thinking about you ..." Hiccup looks at him, a little uncomfortable.

"Is it just me, or is this guy gay or something," Rexy whispered to Crabby, who only nodded.

"Well that's ... kinda strange. Well, I'm flattered," Hiccup said. Dagur looks at him with a disgusted look.

"Not YOU personally – You and that Night Fury! It's like you-you KNEW that dragon! You were inside its head, rattling its cage, and THAT, my muscularly-challenged friend, THAT'S when I decided I needed to KNOW about dragons, too! So I came here, and I learned about them one by one," Dagur said as he pulled a Nadder spine out of his pocket.

"What dragon does that belong to," Crabby asked. Rexy looked ready to tear Dagur apart.

"The Deadly Nadder. Got THIS in the leg. It was awesoommmme," Dagur said in a sing-song tone. He throws the spine over to Crabby. "Keep it. It's no use to me."

"Uh...thank you," Crabby said. Rexy took the spine from his hands and crushed it, turning it into a fine powder. Dagur then points at a dragon skull that's hanging off of a spear.

"The Monstrous Nightmare. Look at it! Not so monstrous now, are you," Dagur smirked. He then took out a leg of meat. "And don't even get me started on the Gronckle-"

"Uhh, i-i-is that-?!"

"No, it's ... yak," Dagur assures.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Crabby said before taking off his helmet and puking into a bush.

"Anyway, those big boys are quicker than you'd think-" they all here a roar in the distance. Dagur drops the yak drumstick and jumps up from the log, picking up his crossbow and aiming it at the trees, ready for battle.

"Woah ... nice crossbow," Hiccup compliments.

"Pff. You still use crossbows? Back where I came from we had gu-" Anomaly puts his hand over Rexy's mouth.

"My hunting weapon of choice. You carry...hmm, just a ... shield," Dagur questions Hiccup's choice of weaponry.

"Yeah, Yeah, just-just a shield. Just a plain old shield," Hiccup said.

"Very ... ornate. My sister had one like that. I myself have never felt the need to hide in combat...you three. What are your weapons," Dagur asked them. Anomaly sighed and pulled out his sword.

Anomaly's sword is about as long as your usual sword, but with a red hilt and blade. At the top of the blade, a small sphere of glass swirls with energy, and a multitude of spikes surround the blade.

"Such an interesting concept of a weapon. My guess you two don't have weapons," Dagur asked the other two.

"I am the weapon. Now fuck off," Rexy growled.

"I'm good with my kicks," Crabby told him.

"Hand-to-claw combat? Strange indeed." Hiccup jumps as Dagur begins to yell a crazy battle cry before turning back to the woods with his crossbow again.

"Yeah ... so, just how long have you been out here, Dagur," Hiccup asked.

"Hopefully not very long," Crabby whispers.

"Couple of days – Weeks, maybe. Hard to tell. It's all a blur when you're on the hunt. Gotta focus," Dagur says as he continues to act like a madman. He suddenly turned towards Hiccup and grabs the side of his head. "EYES FRONT, LITTLE MAN!"

"Argh! Hey, maybe you should take a little break," Hiccup suggested as he winced in pain.

"Yeah, staying up too late isn't good for your health," Crabby told him.

"NOT till I take out that Night Fury! I know it's on this island, Hiccup. I can feel it," Dagur places his hand over his heart. "Right...here." Dagur turns back to Hiccup, grabs Hiccup's hand and places it down over Dagur's heart as well. "You feel it too, don't you Hiccup?"

"Ahh, I-I ... no. I just feel really ... awkward," Hiccup told him. Dagur begins to laugh and lets Hiccup go. Hiccup falls to the ground as Dagur turns around.

"You-You bring the funny, Hiccup! I'll give you that! I'm gonna grab my gear. Then, we're gonna get us that Night Fury ... Brother."

"...BROTHER!?"

"That bastard was your brother this whole time," Rexy yelled.

"Wait...wha-Dagur is not-"

"Oh we are," Dagur said. Hiccup sits on the ground as Dagur walks off.

"Aaaaand the awkwardness continues," Hiccup groans.

"We should probably follow him. If your dragon happens to escape, there's no telling what he'll do," Anomaly suggested. Hiccup nodded and they all went to find Dagur.

* * *

Dagur continues his trek through the forest, Hiccup and the Animorphs trailing close behind. However, he stops when he heard something in the distance.

"Shh! That could be him," Dagur whispers to them.

"No, it sounds too small," Hiccup said.

"And plus, I can sense two individuals right in that bush," Rexy said, pointing towards one of the bushes. Out from that bush, Ingunn and Birning emerge.

"Rexy! You blew our cover," Ingunn pouts.

"Ah! Birning and Ingunn. Fancy seeing you here. Thought you went down with the village," Dagur said.

"You almost killed our daughter with those Whispering Deaths you planted. How dare you!? We just wanted a peaceful life but you just had to be a pain in the-" a dragon roars nearby. Dagur grabs Hiccup and pulls him behind cover as a Monstrous Nightmare appears. The animorphs and Abi's parents hide in the bushes. Once the dragon flies past, they all step out into the open.

"Bah! I'm taking him down anyway, just for fun," Dagur said with a smile as he aimed his crossbow at the Nightmare. Rexy was about to rush Dagur and beat his ass, but Anomaly stopped him. Instead, Hiccup knocks Dagur's crossbow out of his hands.

"How DARE you?!"

" I had to! The Night Fury ... would've ... smelled it," Hiccup lied. However, Dagur bought the lie and backed off.

"Nice save," Anomaly whispered.

"They can do that," Dagur asked surprised.

"Ohh, yes. Ohh, excellent sense of smell. It would've sensed danger and fled," Hiccup said before nodding.

"Look at us! You, this little runt of a ... well, you know what you are, and me! Dagur the Deranged!" Dagur puts his hands on Hiccup's shoulders. "Who would've ever thought we'd make such a formidable team?!"

"Not me, that's for sure," Hiccup said, laughing nervously.

"DAG-" Anomaly put his hand over Birning's mouth.

"If you say anything, Toothless could be killed. If Toothless dies, then we won't have anything to defend ourselves from the Outcast or Beserkers. Just follow us like you joined the hunt," Anomaly quietly explained. Dagur walks off, dragging Hiccup with him.

"Let's move out."

* * *

Back at the cave:

"Give it back. It's my blanket," Tuffnut said in his sleep. As Tuffnut continues snoring, a Monstrous Nightmare flies past, waking up Toothless. Sporchuvak also noticed.

"Sounds like trouble. Toothless. Get everyone up. I'll take the kids to the beach," Sporchuvak said.

" **You got it,"** Toothless silently crooned. He woke up the other dragons as Sporchuvak picked up Bella, Abi, Shul, Lovass, Elusk, and Vivi gently. They all leave the cave as a rock lands near Tuffnut, waking him up.

"What a great drea-What?!" He looks around the room to see all the dragons gone. He looks at the floor angrily. "Oh really?! That's how you're gonna do me?! I don't think so ..." he grabs a lantern before running out of the cave. "Oh, it's on, dragons. It is SO on."

* * *

Dagur grabs Hiccup as he and the others hide behind a large rock.

"Sh-Sh-Sh! Listen! Larger this time. Could be the Night Fury," Dagur told them.

"That actually sounds more like a wild yak to me," Hiccup told him.

"What's a yak," Crabby asked. Before Anomaly could say anything, a bush begins to shake, alerting Dagur as he points his crossbow at it's direction. Hiccup prepares to take action against Dagur and his crossbow, but instead of a dragon, Snotlout steps out of the bushes.

"Ehh...close enough."

"Hiccup! Woah, am I glad to see you! You would not BELIEVE what I've been through! This place is CRAWLING with wild dragons," Snotlout exclaims upon seeing Hiccup.

"Yep. It's called "Dragon Island", Snotlout," Hiccup told him. Snotlout suddenly see's Dagur.

"Dagur! What are YOU doing here?"

"Snot ... hat, is it," Dagur said. Rexy began to snicker.

"SnotLOUT. Snotlout," Snotlout said as he looked at the ground embarrassed. Dagur rolls his eyes at him as he looks at Hiccup.

"Thought you said you and your friends were here alone," he mutters.

"I thought I was!" Hiccup then turns to Snotlout. "SNOTLOUT, why you were supposed to STAY at base camp!" Snotlout looks at him confused. "While I am hunting dragons here in the forest ..." Snotlout looked even more confused.

"You're doing WHAT in the WHERE?!"

"Not the sharpest arrow in the quiver, is he," Dagur asked as he walks away.

"Not even close," Hiccup replied. He and Snotlout watch Dagur walk away. When he was out of range, Hiccup looks at Snotlout.

"Play along! We can NOT let Dagur know about our dragons! He'll try to ... take them home and mount them on his wall!"

"Wait. You mean ..." Snotlout, Hiccup, and the others run after Dagur.

* * *

Tuffnut continues to search for the lost dragons and children. He spies some dragon tracks on the ground and smiles.

"Huh. Zippleback tracks." He follows the tracks and walks up to a sleeping Zippleback. He then proceeds to kick it, thinking it was Barf and Belch. "GOTCHA!" He then laughs in victory. "Now, back to the cave-Whaaat?!" He realizes the Zippleback is a wild one. He begins to back off. "I thought, uh ... I thought you were someone else!" He runs away from the Zippleback, which begins to chase him. "Look, it's a simple ... misunderstanding. OW!" The Zippleback fires it's gas and sparks at Tuffnut. However, he easily outsmarts the dragon by running around a tree. The Zippleback tries to follow, but instead gets stuck with one head on either side of the tree. "Dragon Trainer – 1; Wild Zippleback – 0."

* * *

The dragons continue their search for their riders. They catch a scent.

" **Do you smell that** ," Toothless croons.

" **Yeah, it smells like...a yak? What's a yak doing here** ," Meatlug snarls.

" **It's probably Snotlout. Let's go. Follow that trail!"**

* * *

Fishlegs tumbles through the forest, jumping at anything he bumps into. He begins to walk backwards, stepping away from something that might be lurking in the dark, but ends up bumping into Vokun. Fishlegs screams as he falls flat on the ground.

"Fishlegs?"

"Vokun! Aurora! Am I glad to see you," Fishlegs told them.

"Where are the others?"

"I don't know. Everyone went off in their own direction. I have no idea where they are now," Fishlegs replied.

"Isn't that Snotlout?" Aurora, Vokun, And Fishlegs hide behind a large bush. They peer through it, seeing Hiccup, Snotlout, Dagur, the Animorphs, and Abi's parents.

"What do we do," Fishlegs asked the two rulers of Crystonia.

"Simple. Dagur is hunting wild dragons, so let's act like them." Vokun transformed back into his dragon form.

"Be careful," Aurora said.

" **When am I ever careful**." Aurora smiled at his joke. Acting like a wild dragon, Vokun bursts from the bush, shocking Dagur and the others.

"Vokun?"

"A crystal dragon!? These creature's crystal go for very high prices. It will be perfect. Forget the Night Fury. I'll deal with it later after I take the better bounty," Dagur said. He aimed his crossbow at Vokun and fired. But, instead of what Dagur thought would happen, his arrow broke after colliding with Vokun's armor.

"Uh...I think we got on the wrong track," Dagur said. Vokun growled menacingly at Dagur before whacking him with his tail, sending him flying off the island.

"Vokun! You did it," Hiccup congratulated him.

" **Nothing a simple tail can't fix**."

"This training excersize is over. Let's go find the others and ours dragons."


	21. Chapter 21

**The Lone Dragon**

 **Chapter 21**

 **A week after the incident on Dragon Island** :

Lyria and Blaze, with Bella riding with Lyria, land in the academy, only to find the other riders worrying over Astrid's rage as she destorys targets left and right with her axe.

"You want some of this?! That's right! Who's next?!"

"You already destroyed them all," Ingunn told her.

"Aww...I wanted to see her destroy more," Ruffnut whined.

" **She's really wound up about the Flightmare** ," Meatlug crooned to them. They nod in understanding. Just then, the Crystonia-Academy portal opened, and Vokun, with his family, exit.

" **What I miss**?"

"There he is! You missed it all. Astrid was tearing up the place because of this Flightmare dragon that's coming," Tuffnut told him.

" **Fuck, that would've been a sight to see**."

"Too bad she's wasting her time. When the Flightmare comes, the Hoffersons freeze. Right, Astrid? I mean, you _are_ a-" Snotlout couldn't get to finish as Astrid throws her axe at Snotlout, which lands inches away from his face. "Hofferson."

" **Oh my, she's really angry** ," Meatlug croons.

" **Okay, okay, let's take a deep breath. Just because Aurvandil's Fire is coming, doesn't mean the Flightmare is, too,"** Aurora told her.

"What's a Flightmare," Bella asked. She doesn't know all the dragons yet.

" **I'll tell you later.** "

"Sure, it does. Every ten years the sky lights up with Aurvandil's Fire, and when it does the Flightmare appears. Its spectral glow and banshee-like scream are unmistakable," Fishlegs explained to them.

"You were saying," Astrid questioned as Stormfly walked beside her.

"Thank you, Fishlegs. Your extensive knowledge of the Flightmare is timely, if nothing else," Birning praised sarcastically.

"I do fancy myself to be Berk's leading authority on the subject. Here's a few more fun facts. Legend has it that the Flightmare is so terrifying, it actually freezes its prey in their tracks."

"He reads too much. I know I read, but I don't read the same book over and over unless it's important," Blaze commented.

"Yeah. Just ask Frozen Finn Hofferson. Right, Astrid?" Astrid loses her collective shit and pounces on Snoutlout, holding her axe to his neck.

" **Astrid**!"

"You think it's funny Snotlout?! You think its a joke that my family name was ruined by that dragon," Astrid yelled furiously. The kids hid behind Vokun. Seeing Astrid in this angry state scared them half to death.

"Well, I used to, just a couple of minutes ago. But, now I can see how it might be upsetting you," Snotlout said, trying to calm Astrid.

"Guys," Vivi said, looking at the kids hiding behind Vokun's legs," This Flightmare sounds dangerous don't you think?"

Elusk put his finger over Vivi's lips. "Can we not talk about the dragon in front of the others? We may scare them or tick Astrid off even more."

"But that's all they've been talking about! Who knows what it could do to Papa Vokun," Vivi told him.

"Well, that and Astrid's uncle," Tuffnut said, looking under Vokun's legs and at the kids. They screamed and ran to Aurora, who comforted them.

"Hey, a little sensitivity here. Can I get up now," Snotlout asked.

"Ugh. Whatever." She takes her foot off of Snoutlout's chests and gets on Stormfly. Lovass looks at Astrid And Stormfly with worry.

"So, thanks a lot, guys," Hiccup said sarcastically.

" **I don't like what's going on** ," Meatlug snarled.

"No problem. If you don't need us anymore, we gotta go get ready for the end of the world. See ya," Tuffnut said. He turned around and bumped into Rexy, who with Anomaly and Crabby, has just arrived.

"The fuck just happened!?"

" **You don't wanna know**."

* * *

Later that evening, Hiccup and Abi's family approached Astrid as she strapped a bag full of supplies onto Stormfly.

"Astrid...I-"

"I don't want to hear it, Hiccup. I've waited my entire life for a chance to clear my family's name, and you're not going to stop me," Astrid retorted, it allowing him to finish.

"Who said anything about stopping you?" Astrid gave him a look. "Okay, Astrid, I have to stop you. Look, nobody loves a new and terrifying dragon more than I do, but I need you guys here to protect Berk. If that things does show up, it's going to take all of us fight it off."

"Not if never gets here. Come on, Hiccup. Don't tell me you haven't been dreaming about the Flightmare, going after it, learning about it, training it," Astrid questioned him.

"Well, you know, Astrid, training dragons isn't the only thing I think about," Hiccup replies.

"Are you actually saying that to me with a straight face?" Before he could respond, Fishlegs and Blaze walk in.

"There you are, Hiccup. We did the research you asked for," Fishlegs told him.

"Not now Fishlegs," Hiccup whispers.

"But we have the path of the Flightmare right on this map. For generations, it's gone through the Northern Swamp on the way to the village. Same route every time. If me and Blaze could only figure out why, we might be able to stop it," Fishlegs explained.

"Fishlegs, Astrid doesn't want to talk about the Flightmare," Hiccup told him.

"Of course she does."

"No she doesn't," Blaze told him.

"Sure I do."

"See? So, as I was saying, if you want to get close to it, you're going to have to be stealthy, virtually invisible in the dark," Fishlegs added. Suddenly, Astrid got an idea.

"Kind of like a Night Fury?"

"Exactly like a Night Fury." Astrid smirks and jumps on Toothless, earning a shocked expression from Hiccup.

"So, when do we leave?"

" **THAT...won't be nessecary**." Astrid's eyes widened as Vokun landed, by himself I might add.

"Vokun? Is there a problem," Astrid asked. She knows not to mess with him, especially since he's a king of an ally to Berk.

" **This "Flightmare" is apparently a cause of concern among Berk. I don't like my allies being worried, so I've selected a team of Berkians, Crystonains, and Animorphs to find the Flightmare and kill it**."

"Okay, were not killing any dragons!" Vokun glared at Hiccup, who shrunk back in fear.

" **Good boy. Now, I have already selected you, Astrid, for the team and the one to deliver the finishing blow. I have also selected Hiccup and Lyria, who is currently in Crystonia with the other members**."

"I really don't need Hiccup and Lyria to help me. I think I can take him on myself," Astrid said, getting off Toothless.

" **You'll need all the help, because I've got a bad feeling that this Flightmare isn't going down easily**."

"Alright fine, I'll go." Vokun grumbled before turn away. Astrid and Stormfly follow without worry, while Hiccup sighs and gets on Toothless.

* * *

Vokun trained the team he selected in the one form of fighting he was going to save until many years later. Gun-warfare. Hiccup, Astrid, and Lyria were really surprised about the weapon itself. It's both a powerful weapon and can fire at mid-to long range, something fit for a bow-and-arrow than anything. It was night time, and the Berkians have managed to somehow master gun-shooting.

Vokun looks at his trainees. Besides Hiccup, Lyria, and Astrid with their dragons, he also has Orion, Dandee, Tulpan, and Sayon with him. He only brung two Animorphs with him, these being Crabby and a "newcomer" named Parsley.

"I can't believe you had these weapons! They're so powerful that one could stand up against the Red Death herself," Astrid exclaimed.

" **But why do they have to be so loud** ," Azalea said as she held her sensitive ears, which were still ringing.

" **I did so because I didn't trust having Vikings with guns yet. I was going to wait until the ripe time to give you them**."

" **But still, why are they so loud**!?"

"Does Azalea not like the noise," Sayon asked.

"Night Fury ears are highly sensitive to sound. The louder the noise, the more it irritates her," Lyria explained to him. Sayon nodded in understanding.

" **Finally! The ringing stopped** ," Azalea roared.

" **That's good. You'll need your ears for when we move out** ," Lyria crooned.

" **Yay! I can't wait to fight** ," Stormfly roared.

" **Hopefully Astrid doesn't get paralyzed by the Flightmare** ," Azalea crooned.

"Let us all do well in battle," Parsley cheered.

"Never said anything better myself," Sayon said in a flirtatious manner. Crabby looked away in disgust. He does realize that Parsley's normal form is a guinea pig covered in green fur right?

" **It's time to move. Everyone, to the ship**!"

"Wait, ship? Can't we just fly on our dragons," Hiccup asked. He was the most impressed by the gun. He may ask Vokun if he can keep it and ask for some possible modifications for his.

" **No, too risky. Inside the bullhead now**!" Everyone nodded and entered the ship, along with Azalea, Stormfly, and Toothless. It took off, and started flying toward Berk.

Over the next few hours, they sat in silence. That was until they arrived in the Northern Swamp.

" **Were here**."

" **Finally! I'm getting tired of sitting here** ," Azalea growled.

"Can't wait to get that dragon's head," Orion exclaimed. Before Vokun could say anything, a loud roar echoed throughout the swamp.

"The Flightmare...it's here," Astrid told them. Everyone entered the large cave silently, and clambered over a rock ledge. What they saw surprised them. The Flightmare landed near a river full of glowing algae, to which it ate some of it, glowing brightly.

"I've never seen that kind of algae before," Orion said. Astrid grew a scowl upon seeing the Flightmare. She wanted to fight it now! With gun in hand, she gets on Stormfly and takes off, alerting the Flightmare.

" **ASTRID! Fuck, she blew our cover. Attack now**!"

Stormfly rammed herself into the Flightmare as Astrid fires off her gun at it. The Flightmare growled deeply, as it's eyes went red and glowed.

"I don't remember the eyes glowing." As she turns around to prepare for another attack, a strange pillar of light erupted from the ground. She screamed as Stormfly crashed into it, causing them both to fall. She closed her eyes for her impending doom, but felt someoke catch her in their hands. She opened her eyes to see Sayon, grinning like a mad-man.

"You just charged right into battle without a plan. I like that," Sayon told her. He put her down as Vokun caught Stormfly. He pointed his gun at the Flightmare and fired. Toothless and Hiccup came around and encircled the Flightmare.

"Don't shoot it! We'll never know how to get rid of it if you do!" As he was talking, Vokun rammed into the Flightmare, causing them both to crash into the ground. As the two got up and eyed each other, Stormfly came by with Astrid back in her saddle.

"Blast him," Astrid gently ordered. Stormfly shot out a ball of fire at the Flightmare. In order to distract it, Vokun decided to use a power he never used before. Using his mind, he caused the Flightmare to hallucinate. This distracted it long enough for the blast to hit dead on. It roared in pain as Dandee came by, firing his gun at it. A force-field formed around the Flightmare, rendering his bullets useless.

"I thought dragons were incapable of making shields," Dandee yells. Azalea and Lyria landed and charged the Flightmare.

" **You two, stop**!" However, the warning came too late, as Azalea and Lyria ran into the force-field. It shot them away from the Flightmare, while also inflicting some nasty burn marks on their face and hands. They roared and screamed in pain.

"Why you!" Astrid charged it, guns blazing as she tried hitting the shield. However, they were useless, but it seemed to damage the sheild.

"Take that you ba-" Astrid was shot into the air as another pillar of light burst from the ground. Vokun sighed and caught her with his tail. He then blasted his blue fire upon the shield, which invaded it in a layer of crystals. But the Flightmare inside was trapped in a crystal dome.

"Okay, we got it. Let's find a way to keep it inside the dome and transport it somewhere else," Hiccup said. Astrid glared at him however.

"I'm not doing anything until that Flightmare is dead. My family name will be restored." The Flightmare burst from the dome, heading towards Crabby, who simply kicked it in the face. The beast screeched in a pained surprise as it held onto it's snout, which was broken due to Crabby's strong legs. Dandee took this as an opprotunity and rained crystal bullets at the dragon. It wasn't able to see this and was hit relentlessly by gunfire.

"Dandee, stop!" Hiccup ran up to the Flightmare as it laid there, bleeding profusely from the number of wounds and bullet holes that litter it's body. It growled at Hiccup, who tried to stop the bleeding.

" **The fuck are you doing Hiccup!? Stand back and let Astrid finish it**!" Toothless turned towards Vokun and growled at him. If a dragon is under Hiccup's care, he will help the best he can, which means that he will stop Astrid from killing the Flightmare. Crabby looked away, puking into the algae river as Vokun approached Toothless, glaring all the way.

" **You WHAT**!?"

" **What has this Flightmare done to you** ," Toothless roars.

" **Well, he obviously froze Astrid's uncle, so it's a pretty big danger to us all**!"

"That doesn't mean he gets to be killed," Hiccup yelled. The Flightmare grumbled as Hiccup tried looking for bandages in his bag.

"Alright, get over here." Orion forcefully picked up Hiccup, to which Toothless pounced on him. Tulpan, Dandee, And Sayon point their guns at Toothless, who growled at Orion.

" **Get those two restrained. I don't want them interfering with your final blow**." Toothless tried to fight against Orion and his team, but they were too strong. Orion grabbed Hiccup again, holding him against his will. Hiccup struggled to get free, but Orion was stronger than him.

"Astrid! Don't! Your not like this! You'd never kill a dragon," Hiccup yells as Astrid takes out her trusty axe. She begins to walk towards the dragon, who closed it's eyes, knowing it's fate is coming. Hiccup continued to yell as Astrid reached the Flightmare's head.

She raises her axe to deliver the final blow, the one to restore her family name.

* * *

 **Good lord this thing was difficult. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any ideas to continue the story, leave a review.**

 **And Mariah, yes I've seen your ideas for a possible Little Girl x Transfomers (movies) crossover. But I plan on only doin two Little Girl stories, because I do the want her to think I took Val away. As well, the Little Girl and the Ottomans is, technically, a transfomer's crossover.**

 **And also...I don't know how to word this...Alright fuck it! What do you guys think of me adding stuff like sex, "rape," or more mature themes into my non-Little Girl stories!? I have already set this up, I just want your opinion.**

 **This is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Lone Dragon**

 **Chapter 22**

"How long is she going to stand there and hold that axe up," Sayon asked. As the others keep Toothless and Hiccup back, Vokun slowly approached Astrid.

" **Why aren't you killing it!?"**

"I...uh..." Astrid was torn in two. She doesn't know what's holding her back. She slowly lowered the axe as she started shaking. "I can't do it."

" **WHAT!?"**

"I just...I just can't do it," Astrid stated again. Vokun's eyes twitched a little as Astrid looked at the Flightmare. It looked to be dead from blood loss...that was until it suddenly opened it's eyes, which glowed with a much more nightmarish tone. It slammed it's tail on her as it stood up, it's wounds healing on their own.

" _ **Shoulda got me while you had the chance you worthless whore of a Viking."**_

" **Hahvulon!"**

" _ **That was fast! Now listen. Not meaning to brag Vokun, but your little bunch of maggots aren't strong enough to take me,"**_ The Flightmare yelled. Vokun knew something was off from the start. Now he knows why he is feeling this way. That Flightmare was possessed by HIS evil side! The Flightmare roared a laugh before being blasted by a plasma blast. It shook it's head before looking straight at Toothless, who was glaring at him.

" _ **Fuck off mate."**_ The Flightmare simply snapped it's clawed toe, causing Toothless to pass out on the spot.

"Toothless!" Hiccup rushed over to his dragon friend before glaring at the Flightmare. "What did you do!?"

 _ **"Your friend is okay. He is only ASLEEP!"**_

"You monster," Hiccup screamed before grabbing his gun and firing rapidly at the Flightmare, who flew out of his range.

" _ **I literally meant fall asleep. I didn't kill him...yet."**_ Dandee and his team rushed after the Flightmare, firing their gun at it as it swooped over them. However, it didn't expect Vokun to whip him with his tail, sending him into the rock-face of the cave. It growled before exploding from the rocks, only to be met with more gunfire from Vokun's team. It roared and flew down at them, ready to release it's paralyzing gas upon them. However, it flew away as Stormfly fired her spines at it, which gave Vokun the opportunity to whack it again, sending it to the ground. Everyone opens fire on it in hopes of weakening it enough to knock it unconscious, but it took the shots as if they were nothing but BB's.

Lyria charged at the Flightmare while it was on the ground and tried to slash at it with her sword, but it simply flew away. It then suddenly disappeared into thin air. Everyone, except Vokun, looked around in shock.

"Not only can this Flightmare speak, but can camouflage like a Changewing!? What in the world is going on here," Astrid yelled.

" **That Flightmare was possessed by Hahvulon. If we can at least knock it out, Hahvulon will have no choice but to leave and find another angry being to possess."**

"Oh, that's really reassuring pal," Hiccup said. A loud roar boomed through the cave, and the Flightmare flew by, releasing paralyzing gas onto them. Luckily, they dodged and opened fire on it. Azalea fired one of her flower blasts at the possessed dragon. The Flightmare dodged it, but the blast hit the wall, causing a large explosion that began causing the roof of the cave to start collapsing upon them.

" **My bad** ," Azalea crooned as she dodged an incoming boulder.

" **Everyone! Get out of the cave! This thing's going to fall!** " Everyone grabbed their weapons and ran out, Vokun picked up Toothless as he was too heavy to be carried by the others. The Flightmare tried giving chase, but a large boulder fell on it, trapping it as the cave imploded upon itself. Everyone minus the Flightmare made it out safely. Everyone but Vokun and Hiccup cheer in victory.

"Finally it's over," Parsley cheered.

" **It ain't over yet lads.** " After Vokun said that, the Flightmare bursts from the rubble, shocking and angering them.

"Why won't he just give up already," Astrid almost yelled, aiming her gun at the possessed dragon. The Flightmare roared in rage, swooping down to attack before flying away after Vokun unleashed his crystal breath. Vokun took off after the Flightmare, firing his crystal breath at it the moment it got into range. However, it continued to dodge his attacks.

"Alright, I had enough of this," Crabby said. Getting into position, he jumped with enough force to crack the ground. He flew right at the Flightmare, using his legs to smash it's face in. It roared in pain as it fell to the ground, a cloud of dust forming due to the collision with the ground. The dust cleared to show the Flightmare still alive, but barely, as it's snout was shattered by the force of Crabby's kick.

" **Well done mate.** "

"Let's finish him off shall we," Dandee interjected, cocking his gun. Vokun looked back to Hiccup, who had a look of disagreement in his eyes. He sighed in annoyance and approached the Flightmare, giving a swift whack on the head with his tail. That was enough to knock the possessed dragon unconscious. A dark smoke began to emit from the Flightmare's maw, taking the shape of a dragon. The dragon looked a lot like Vokun, but pitch black, with flaming wings, orange armor, crystals, and hair, two long, pitch black horns on it's head, and a flaming tail surrounded by four large spikes. It actually scared everyone except for Vokun himself, who only glared at it.

" **Get the fuck out of here you demon.** "

" _ **Gah! You may have won this time, but you'll never win! I will take this world over and claim it as my own! Next time, I will NOT go down so easily.**_ " And with that, Hahvulon disappeared. Vokun sighed in relief before looking at the Flightmare, who was getting back up! It looked weak as it growled at them. It then felt the pain coming from it's broken jaw, and it roared.

" **Shh, it's okay now** ," Lyria said, trying to comfort the Flightmare in Dragonese. This shocked the ex-possessed dragon to no end.

" **How are you able to talk...to me,** " the Flightmare roared, demanding an answer.

" **I was raised by dragons for half of my life,** " Lyria answered him. The Flightmare still wasn't calmed down, that was until it turned around. It's eyes widened to see the cavern it stayed in was destroyed. The Flightmare turned to glare at them.

" **What happened to my cave!?** "

" **Well...to put it blankly, you were "controlled" by another dragon. We tried to save you but it kinda resulted in the destruction of your cave,** " Lyria explained. The Flightmare's eyes widened at Lyria. They saved him? He calmed down as he shook his head.

" **T...thank you. Never in my life would I be saved by humans that I always thought would want to kill me,** " The Flightmare crooned. Lyria smiled before approaching him.

" **Come with us. You'll be safer there,** " Lyria suggested. The Flightmare looked at the group around him. Except the big dragon wearing crystal armor and the big, muscular males, they wanted him to come with them. He would've refused, but the pain in his maw and the destruction of his cave finally got him to cave him.

" **Fine.** " Lyria turned back to Hiccup before nodding. Hiccup cheered, but Astrid wasn't ready to accept the Flightmare yet.

"Astrid, is something wrong," Hiccup asked her. The warrior scoffed before turning to him.

"I'm not gonna let him in Berk after what he did to my uncle," she replied. Hiccup's eyebrows shifted in worry as he looked at Vokun. He only grumbled before he began to call one of his flying machines to pick them up.

"Lyria, can you get the Flightmare to apologize?"

"I can try," Lyria said before facing the Flightmare. She began to speak to him in Dragonese, and he finally said sorry after a moment of silence. Astrid rolled her eyes and allowed him to stay, but she's going to keep an eye on him. The flying machine arrived, spooking the Flightmare.

" **What in the heck is that thing,** " he roared in shock.

" **That will be answered later. Follow me into it and we'll go to our home.** " Everyone got on, except the Flightmare.

" **I don't want to leave this place without my algae,** " he roared. Vokun tilted his head before looking over to the glowing river. It was definitely filled with that algae the Flightmare was talking about. But how is he going to get it back to Berk?

" **Were going to have to build a canal that stretches to Berk later. For now, just sit tight. My workers will begin building the canal tomorrow.** " The Flightmare sighed before getting into the flying machine. It closed it's hatch before taking of.

" **Hey, uh, what's your name,** " Lyria crooned as she began to heal the Flightmare's wounds. The Flightmare looked around the room before eyeing Lyria.

" **I don't have a name,** " he grumbled.

" **I can give you one,** " Lyria crooned back. The Flightmare's eyes widened, but closed as he sighed. " **Hmm...your name is Mistfright.** "

" **Pfft. Mistfright? Could you have picked a better name like Nova?** "

"Nova? I never heard that word before," Lyria said in her normal voice.

" **Wait, that word wouldn't be invented until...okay fine, Mistfright it is!** "

" **I can't wait to show you Berk! It's so cool and everyone has their own dragon!"**

* * *

The flying machine opened it's hatch over Berk. Since the people of Berk are still getting used to them in Crystonia's military, Vokun had resorted to having him and anyone with him to jump out of them and flying down to the village. While Lyria, Astrid, And Hiccup got on their respective dragons, the others had to ride on Vokun because they had no dragon to speak of, and Mistfright wasn't keen on letting people ride on his back yet.

Vokun let out a roar as they landed in Berk, which was just about to head to bed. Everyone went out to see the commotion, and panicked when they noticed Mistfright.

"It's okay, it's okay!" Lyria began," he's good now."

The villagers calmed down a little as everyone got off their dragons while Vokun shook everyone off of him.

"What in the world is going on here," Stoick questioned as he made it out of the crowd. His eyes widened when he noticed Mistfright.

"Stoick, before you say anything, he's good now. No worries. Anyways, this is Mistfright, and he's looking to stay here since...well...his place was destroyed," Lyria explained. Stoick began to think for a moment and finally came up with a conclusion.

"Alright, he can stay, but he better not paralyze people willingly," Stoick said. Mistfright grinned a little as everyone went back into their homes. Vokun stretched his wing muscles as he looked at the other Crystonians that joined him on the mission.

" **Time to head back home is it**?" Vokun activated the Crystonia-Berk portal and they entered. Lyria led Mistfright into the dragon hangar, where he will stay temporarily until Vokun can get the algae river to glow through Berk.

" **You'll have to stay here for a couple of days...or however long it takes Vokun's workers to get the river to flow through here** ," Lyria told him. He complied as he got himself comfy in his temporary stable. Lyria smiled at him before she left. It was quiet in the hangar...that was until Mistfright began to glow in the dark wild he slept. This, unknowing to him, causing the other dragons to stir and start complaining, which in turn woke him up. Lyria heard all the commotion and entered the hangar once again to see the mess that was happening.

"This is going to be a long night."

* * *

 **The next morning:**

Abi and Bella were having a play-date. They were playing tag near the beach, with Dreadbelly, Abi's parents, Blaze, Lyria, and Azalea watching them from the sidelines and having a good ol' conversation.

"Tag!"

"Aw, I swear I was gonna evade you that time," Bella pouted before chasing after Abi while giggling happily.

"I'ave never seen the little ones so closely attached to each other. It's like they're sisters now," Blaze said.

"Well, they see each other almost everyday, and they both never had a sibling to call their own, so they will just have to make due," Lyria told him with smile. Speaking of the two, they've been growing more attached over the past few months. A love attraction I might add. As they talked, Bella began to feel a presence approaching the coast. Sporchuvak sensed it to, and slowly prepared Bella for whatever was going to jump out of the water.

Nothing came out of the water, but a large wave, at least twice Bella's size, formed. It looked to be suspended as it's tip moved ever so closely to Bella. She tilted her head a bit, and the wave did the same. She could sense it wasn't a wave, but something else entirely.

"Bella! Get back!" Blaze had noticed the wave and he, along with the others, ran up to her, lightly pushing her behind them as they got in front of the wave. It began to pulsate as it went back into the water. A few seconds later, a dragon bursts from the water, landing a few feet away from them.

The dragon has a similar body-structure to Vokun, but with water-blur skin, light-blue markings on his neck and legs, a chin-sail, one big sail starting from it's head and ending at it's tail, a cheek sail, an eye-brow sail, sail-like wings, blue eyes, moss hanging from his underbelly and tail, branch-like horns, and a whale-like tail.

"What kind of dragon is that," Lyria asked herself in confusion.

"A water dragon." Everyone, minus the kids, looked at Blaze in wonder.

"A water dragon?"

"They are pretty common in the dragon sanctuary. They hang around lakes and rivers, soaking in the sun and feeding mostly on fish. They are immortal when it comes to age," Blaze explained.

"But why is it here," Ingunn asked.

"They tend to be very curious dragons. This one must've taken interest in Bella," Blaze replied. "Despite being curious and gentle, they tend to get aggressive during storms or tsunamis."

"Good thing there isn't a storm today," Lyria praised quietly.

"But the sanctuary is hundreds of miles away, how could he possibly find us," Birning questioned.

"That, I don't know." The water dragon lowered his head to look at Bella's cat-like, dark brown eyes. Abi slowly approached the dragon, who looked at her and sniffed. It then nuzzled the two, earning giggles from the two little girls.

"Seems to be getting along just fine with the young ones," Birning said. The others sighed as the water dragon laid on his side, letting Bella touch his chin-sail.

"What's your name," Bella asked the dragon. Bella had gotten the grasp of understanding Dragonese after some practice a few days ago. She isn't able to speak it, but she can at least understand what he's saying. He crooned as Bella sat beside his head.

"Your name is Aqua? That name suits you perfectly," Bella told him. "Will you be our friend?"

Aqua laid there for a moment before giving and agreeing nuzzle to Bella's cheek. She giggled before wrapping her arms around his head. "Hehe! Come on! Let's show you around! This place is so cool!" Bella sat up, along with Aqua, and they began to walk towards Berk.

"Looks like he might just stay here," Blaze said, sheathing his giant onyx sword when he realized it wasn't needed at the moment.

"Lets follow them so they don't cause too much trouble," Lyria suggested. The adults nodded, and followed after Bella, Abi, and their new friend.

However, they have no idea what this dragon has been through.

* * *

 **It's done boys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have ideas you would like to see for the next chapter, please leave a review. (I really feel like I could've done better with this chapter).**


	23. Chapter 23

The Lone Dragon

Chapter 23

The Riders had convened in the plaza. They were originally in the academy, but Lyria and Blaze arrived and told them a new dragon had arrived. Bella and Abi were bringing it to the plaza to show him off, so they went back to Berk so they could check it out.

Fishlegs was already shaking in his boots as he readied to record the new species in the Book of Dragons. The other riders watched as Bella and Abi arrived, riding atop of the new dragon.

" **It has the body of Vokun but the stench of a Scauldron. Wonder how powerful it would be** ," Barf growled.

"I've never seen that kind of dragon before. Sure, it has a similar shape to Vokun, but I can tell and sense it's an entirely different dragon," Hiccup told himself. Abi and Bella slid off the dragon's back and went to their parents. Birning picked up Abi and placed her on Dreadbelly. Meatlug approached the new dragon and asked for it's name.

" **Aqua** ," it told her. Meatlug was surprised by the simple name, but kept her cool and continued to talk with him, the other riders dragons joining in, except Dreadbelly. He has a suspicious feeling about this newcomer. He has some sort of deed to fulfill, but he doesn't know what it's about.

"Can we keep him," Abi asked her father.

"I'd love for him to stay, but we need to ask Stoick first," Birning told her. Wanting to tell Vokun about the new arrival, Bella activated the Berk-Crystonia portal. Unexpectedly, Vokun and his two children were about to enter the portal by the time she activated it. The dragon king and his heirs stepped out of the portal. Vokun instantly noticed the new arrival.

" **Who are you traveler."** Aqua looked over to Vokun, and his eyes widened. Vokun looked confused as to why Aqua is looking at him like that.

" **Wait...Vokun!? What are you doing here? I thought you was guarding the kingdom,** " Aqua growled at him. Vokun was even more confused. What was he talking about?

" **Erm...what? Listen kid, I think you have the wrong guy,** " Vokun told him.

" **Oh I have the right guy. But seriously, what happened to you,** " Aqua questioned him as the water dragon examined his body. " **You lost a whole bunch of your armor, and I can sense your power is weaker. Not only that, but you are here, hanging out with these humans! Care to explain?"**

" **Listen here buster, I don't know what your talking about! How do you even know me,** " Vokun roared, shocking everyone in the village.

" **You're sounding like you have amnesia. Crystal dragons aren't known for getting amnesia, especially the general of the Crystal Armada such as yourself. Come with me, and I can get you to a healer dragon to fix you up."**

" **Oh yeah! An argument! I love two dragons arguing,"** Hookfang interjected. Lovass and Shul hid behind Azalea, trembling at the two adult dragons' booming voices. Blaze put his hand on his sword in case the two dragons began fighting. Shul's eyes widened at the sight of Blaze grabbing his sword, and shuddered behind Azalea's leg.

"What's going on guys," Crabby said, exiting the Berk-Anomlis portal with Anomaly and Rexy.

"Grandpa is having an argument with my new friend. I think they're going to fight," Bella told him.

"Oh, then don't you think we should break up the fight," Crabby asked.

"Definitely," Astrid said, grabbing her axe. Hiccup slowly approached the two arguing dragons.

"Fellas, please. Maybe we can sort this out," he told them.

" **Go back to being idiots with your human and normal dragon friends. This is big boy talk,"** Aqua growled. Hiccup couldn't understand what he said, but Toothless heard it clearly. He rushed to his owner's side and roared at the water dragon.

" **You don't talk to people that way, especially MY rider,** " Toothless growled. The town went quiet again, this time, complete silence. Rexy felt this feeling before, and began to mentally prepare himself for what was coming next. And that finally came.

" **You dare challenge me young one?"**

" **I wasn't trying to challenge you. I was simply telling you to back off and treat everyone nicer,"** Toothless grumbled. Aqua took this an offense.

" **This was why we kicked your race out of the kingdom. You are too DISRESPECTFUL!"** And with that, he whacked Toothless with his tail, sending him into Gobber's shop. Everyone, minus Vokun, gasped in shock.

"Toothless!" Hiccup over to his dragon's aid, while Toothless slowly got up, shaking his head before roaring at Aqua. The Night Fury then bursts from the destroyed shop, pouncing at Aqua. However, in a shocking turn, Aqua turned himself into literal water. Toothless went right through him, crashing into Hookfang.

" **Pity."**

"Hookfang! Do it," Snotlout ordered as the other riders got on their dragons. After Toothless got off of him and went to Toothless, Hookfang bursts into flames and rushed towards Aqua. The water dragon took off into the air, dodging Hookfang's attack. He then turned to steam as he dodged Vokun's fire breath. Rexy grinned, jumping into the air as Aqua reformed. Before he could bring his foot down on the water dragon's back, he took off towards Stormfly, unknowingly dodging his attack. Rexy grumbled at the miss.

Seeing how Aqua was approaching her now, Stormfly tried to dodge him. She did and bit onto his neck. He turned back into his water form and seeped out. She tried it again, but he did it again. Before Stormfly could regain her bearings, Aqua reformed above her, bringing his claws down upon her with enough force to send her careening into the ocean with Astrid in tow.

"Astrid," Hiccup yelled in shock, urging Toothless downward to try and save Stormfly. The two head down to the water to find Astrid and her dragon as Hookfang burst into flames again, preparing to ram himself into Aqua. Aqua turned into steam, spreading out to dodge his attack, like last time with Stormfly. As he reformed, Bella came out of nowhere, her hand clenched into a fist as acid seeped from it. He noticed this and quickly reverted into steam, dodging her attack as well. Aqua, in his steam form, began to encircle Bella. Sporchuvak appeared from her Aqua reformed his head, preparing to eat her alive. But then Azalea came in, pouncing on him, forcing him to revert back to his steam state and float away. Toothless and Meatlug managed to pull Stormfly and Astrid out of the water, putting the two on dry land before going back to the fight. Barf and Belch came in, the twins on their back as they spew gas and ignite it. Aqua was caught in the explosion. The riders land in the plaza as they let the smoke settle.

Aqua was still standing.

"He just won't go down, won't he," Snotlout grumbled. The dragons lifted into the air again. Not Aqua. He looked at Bella and Vokun, who were handing Shul and Lovass over to Azalea and telling her to take them somewhere safe. He roared, charging at the two. Bella quickly grabbed a sword that was flung out of Gobber's shop and kept it close. Vokun got in front of her, allowing Aqua to pounce on him. The two began to brawl as Azalea and Lyria came back. The two dragons got up, but Aqua instantly whacked Vokun with his tail. Normally, it would only sting, but it sent him flying right into a building. Vokun gasped in surprise as the building collapsed on top of him.

"Papa!" Bella quickly went to the rubble to find him, but he burst from it. He glared at Aqua with venom.

" **You little shi-."** Vokun didn't get to finish his sentence as Aqua sprayed him with water. He suddenly roared in anger, dispersing the water as he flew at Aqua, ramming himself into the water dragon and causing them both to fall into the ocean. The riders landed near the cliff and looked downward.

" **Is he okay,"** Belch asked Barf. After that, the two dragons emerge from the water. Aqua was a little larger for some reason, and he used this to his advantage. After a short brawl in the sky, Aqua whipped Vokun with his tail, sending him careening into the riders. Everyone got out of the way in time as he crashed into the plaza. Vokun got up and roared at him, only to get a mouthful of salt water. He spat it out, but didn't expect Aqua to emerge and claw at his face. His crystal armor protected his head, but it tore his eyepatch off.

The two dragons began to brawl again. Bella came in again, her hand covered in acid as she tried to land a punch on the water dragon. He simply poofed into steam again, and reformed a few feet away. He then charged, whacking Bella away as he rammed into Vokun. Bella crashed into another building. She held her head in pain as Sporchuvak formed beside her.

"You alright," he asked her.

"I'm fine," she said, slowly getting up.

"That "friend" of yours isn't letting up. He's more dangerous than I predicted. I'm getting you to a safe spot," Sporchuvak told her.

"Absolutely not! Aqua...is trying to hurt papa Vokun! I need to help him," Bella told her argavidium guardian. She heard what sounded like Toothless, and watched as he came down to try and pry Aqua from Vokun's neck. The water dragon transformed into steam again, and moved away from the Night Fury. Bella saw an opportunity. She rushed out from the building and used her wind powers to fling Aqua away, while he was still in his steam form. She smiled, but instantly got blown away as Aqua formed from a puddle beside her, blasting her with water with enough force to throw her off balance. Aqua then turned into a large ball of water, encasing himself around Bella.

" **Child! Not again!"** Vokun was about to try and save her, but plasma formed in her hands. Noticing this, Aqua turned to steam and moved away. She was about to fire those plasma balls at the water dragon, but stopped because she didn't want to destroy any more buildings. The riders and their dragons came in and threw whatever they could at Aqua. Biting, blasting, slicing, no matter what they did, Aqua kept on dodging. They had never seen a dragon dodge as easily as Aqua could. Azalea decided to fire one of her flower blasts at Aqua, but he simply split in half, allowing the blast to go through him without harm. Bella then came down, finishing the split with the sword she got.

What they didn't expect was the two halves of Aqua to simply turn into two smaller versions of Aqua. Everyone was shocked, but Hookfang came to first. He charged at one of the Aquas and tried to bite it. It turned to steam and moved away, like the usual. Vokun tried to ram into the other, but it did the same. The two steam clouds merged into one Aqua, allowing for a more combined attack. Vokun charged and tried to bite Aqua's neck, with Hookfang doing the same. Blaze came in, finally, and prepared to bring his sword down. However, Aqua turned to steam and split into three separate balls. They covered the three dragons' faces, blinding their view.

Hookfang was thrashing about, trying to get the steam off of him as it poked at him like a sea urchin, along with Vokun and Blaze. Suddenly, the three balls grew heads, and fired water directly at the three. Hookfang had enough, and burst into flames. This was enough to knock Aqua off of him. The three balls of steam merged, and Vokun flew up to attack. Aqua saw this, and blasted water at him. He shielded his eyes from the water, but continued charging at Aqua. He finally hit the water dragon, causing the two to land back on the ground.

Crabby came in, kicking with the speed of a ninja, but Aqua turned into water and dodged his kicks, soon engulfing Crabby's legs and throwing him at Bella, who couldn't dodge. The two crashed into another building as Vokun attacked him again.

" **ENOUGH!"** The crystal dragon fired his flames at Aqua, who was still in his steam form. But Aqua began to absorb the fire! Vokun hasn't seen that move before. Toothless came in, preparing to strike at Aqua as he reformed. However, with one simple whack from his tail, Toothless was launched at Blaze with enough force to knock them both out.

Hiccup managed to land as the two dragons fell to the ground. He quickly went to Toothless's aid. Before he could reach him, Aqua whacked him, launching him into a barrel, also knocked out cold. Aqua then blasted Azalea right in the face. She shook her head before she and Lyria went to Toothless, Hiccup, and Blaze's aid. Barf and Belch came in and tried to ignite Aqua, but Aqua flew off, heading straight towards Bella and Crabby. She grabbed a bow that was beside her and fired an arrow, but it did nothing to the water dragon. He rammed himself into Bella and Crabby. Bella screamed in agony as she watched Crabby get launched into a pillar. Crabby's armor cracked, and she swore she saw blood exiting from the cracks. She herself landed on her back a few feet away.

Aqua got back up and shook any splinters off from his body. Bella watched as he growled down at her, and then looked back to where Vokun was.

"Why?" Aqua turned back to Bella as she slowly stood up. "Why are you doing this?"

" **You see young one, you are not who I'm looking for. Vokun is. My lord Obsidorah had sensed his energy here, and wanted me to find him and bring him back to the kingdom. If you and your friends didn't attack me, I would've left you just the way you all were,"** Aqua explained to her. Bella looked at him, confused as to what he meant. Aqua snorted and turned his attention to Vokun.

He was pissed. Vokun launched his tail at Aqua, but he simply turned to steam, wrapping himself around Vokun's body. Vokun struggled to get Aqua off of him, biting, clawing, rolling, everything he could, but it was no use. Vokun suddenly started feeling weaker.

' _ **He can drain energy,'**_ Vokun thought. Bella tried to help get Aqua off of him, and pushed him away with her wind powers. Rexy came in, roaring with rage, as he tried to punch Aqua as he reformed. Aqua simply turned to water and grabbed Rexy's arm, twisting it and launching the kaijusaurus rex animorph at Vokun. The crystal dragon dodged Rexy and went to attack. Aqua appeared from a puddle beside him, pouncing on the crystal king and biting the more exposed area around his neck. Vokun roared in pain and pushed Aqua off of him, quickly moving his jaws to clamp around Aqua's own neck. The water dragon turned into steam and moved out of his reach. Reforming, he sent a gush of water at Vokun, who dodged by taking off into the air. The steam around Vokun turned into Aqua, and the water dragon swiftly went and bit his wing, ripping the membrane off. Losing flight, he fell to the ground, landing with a thud.

Aqua landed and placed his foot on Vokun's neck, growling and telling him to stand down. Vokun growled in response. Aqua glared at the crystal king, but had to dodge as Azalea, Lyria, and Rexy came in. Vokun got up, and looked at Rexy. The two reptiles nodded before charging up. They fired fireballs at each other, and those balls collided to form small balls of energy. Azalea and Lyria whacked them at Aqua as Vokun and Rexy continued to make more. Aqua was annoyed by this sudden display, and was even more annoyed when Bella tried to help.

" **About time I ended this,"** Aqua roared. With that, he expelled a huge chunk of his energy. The blast didn't destroy buildings, but it hit everyone else with enough force to send them flying out of control. Not only that, but it was electric. It shocked them, enough to knock them all out. Vokun was the first to fall, and soon, everyone else did.

* * *

Sound and vision slowly came back to her. She managed to move, and sat up. She gasped for air as she felt someone grab her shoulders. She turned to see Blaze.

"Stai bene?" She didn't understand what he said, but she figured he asked her if she was okay. She nodded and he helped her up. Lyria then noticed the other riders all congregating in the plaza, shaken up over what they had seen. Though two were missing. Rexy scoffed in anger. He could've easily beaten that water dragon into the ground, but the dragon somehow managed to escape his punches time and time again. He then sniffed the air. He picked up the scent of crab meat.

"Wait, I thought only...oh no." Rexy turned towards one of the huts damaged during the fight, and saw Bella trying to push some rubble off of something with Sporchuvak's help. The animorphs and the riders quickly went to her aid and began to move rubble, except for the twins. They were too busy fawning over the fight and how much damage it caused. When they finally got the rubble off, there laid Crabby, his armor cracked and leaking blue blood. Everyone gasped in shock as Anomaly approached him from the side.

He gently shook Crabby, trying to get him to awake. He only let out a grunt before he went silent again. He breathed a sigh of relief. He's alive, but he probably won't be for long. He helped Lyria pick him up and get him on Azalea so she could take him to Gothi, while everyone else began to wonder.

"Where's Vokun?"

"And more problamatic, where is that bastardo Aqua," Blaze growled.

" **Didn't Aqua say he was here for Vokun,"** Hookfang asked himself. Blaze, being the only one there at the moment who could understand Dragonese, heard him and turned towards the riders.

"Aqua took him."

"What makes you say that," Snotlout questioned.

"I can understand dragons, you forgot that right? Anyways, Hookfang was right. Me and him overheard Vokun and Aqua's argument earlier. He was after Vokun, and probably ONLY him," Blaze explained.

"But where did he take him," Rexy questioned, popping his knuckles. "I WANT A REMATCH FOR WHAT HE DID TO CRAB-MEAT."

"Guys..." Hiccup pointed down at a trail of puddles, most likely left by Aqua. They lead directly to the Berk-Sanctuary portal, which was still open. "You don't think...Vokun done something wrong over there?"

"If so, dangit! I wanted to see it," Tuffnut grumbled.

"Let's go after him," Hiccup said, leading Toothless to the portal. Everyone geared up and readied to enter the portal. Bella was about to follow, but Rexy stopped her.

"Sorry Bell, but this is big business," he told her.

"But I want to help dad save papa Vokun!"

"I know Sporchuvak has given you some big powers Bell, but both he and Vokun want you safe. So you stay here and...maybe go help Crabby. I DON'T KNOW, just stay here where it's not infested with dangers," Rexy told her. Tears welled up in her eyes as Rexy and Anomaly left her side and followed the riders into the portal, hoping to find Vokun before he gets himself killed.

The riders and animorphs exited the portal, and those who had a dragon mounted them. Anomaly looked over to Rexy.

"Should we show them?"

"Depends, do you," Rexy retorted.

"...yeah, let's save it for later," Anomaly told him. Rexy scoffed as Anomaly formed an "anomaly" around them to help him fly and keep up with the riders. They finally took off, with Blaze and the animorphs flying after them. They were going to find Vokun and set things right with Aqua.

After this, Vokun has a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

 **It done. Hope you enjoyed. If you have ideas for the next chapter, lay it on me.**

 **This is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	24. Chapter 24: The Lone Dragon Falls (prt1)

**The Lone Dragon  
Chapter 24**

Everyone was silent as they continued their search. It's been over an hour now, but they haven't fount a single sign of Vokun or Aqua. Azalea was getting worried. She would've caught their scents, but it seemed that those two didn't have one at all. Or...maybe it's possible that Aqua can disguise scents? She had no idea, but she hoped that Vokun was okay.

"You guys think Vokun will be alright?" Fishlegs asked them, finally breaking the silence. The riders began to plan on what to do when they found Vokun and Aqua. The twins didn't listen to their banter. They were worried for Vokun as well, but they only cared for the destruction he can cause. That was when Barf noticed something shiny on the ground. Drawn to it like a moth to a flame, he and Belch flew down to the source, dragging the twins with them.

The other riders noticed them go, and they also noticed the light. They flew down after them. When their dragons landed, they got off and went to inspect the object. Blaze, Anomaly, and Rexy soon landed, and followed closely behind.

Astrid was the first to realize what it was. It was a crystal! More specifically, the one that Vokun creates and is apparently made of. She and the riders suspected they were getting close, but Rexy felt off. It was a sudden pang of alertness, something he always felt when he went to the Sanctuary.

"You okay?" Lyria asked.

"We shouldn't be here," Rexy responded. The riders looked at him like he grew another set of teeth, which Rexy might be able to do at this point.

"What!?" The riders began to question why he was acting like this. Rexy continued to berate them, telling them that they shouldn't be in this area. Hookfang, bored by the argument already, wandered over to the crystal and began to nudge it. A clawed foot suddenly stepped on the crystal. With widened eyes, he looked up. It was another crystal dragon! But what scared him wasn't the fact that there was another one.

But the fact that there were twenty of them, flying towards them with scowls behind their crystal armor.

The one he first discovered quickly went on the offensive, grabbing Hookfang by his neck and pinning his wings to the ground. The other crystal dragons arrived and attacked the riders.

The first crystal dragon to attack went after Lyria. She was about to speak to it when it grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, accidentally ripping it. She gasped and tried to hide it, but the crystal dragon provided help by pinning her to the ground with its foot. Azalea tried to fight it off of her, but another crystal dragon came and grabbed her by the neck, flinging her onto her back and holding her there.

"Lyria!" Blaze roared in a fit of rage as he tried to get to her, but a crystal dragon got in his path. Grabbing his sword from behind his back, he prepared to slice and dice. But the dragon didn't give him a chance, as it unleashed its crystal breath, freezing his sword-carrying arm before it pounced and pinned him to the ground.

"Okay, now I understand what you mean," Anomaly yelled to Rexy as he dodged a crystal breath from one of the dragons.

"Let's get out of here then!" Rexy roared.

"But what about the others," Anomaly yelled back.

"I...okay fine, let's help them, but once we do, we're out of here and leaving Vokun to his demise, Alright!?"

Anomaly wasn't normally the one to receive orders, but he slowly agreed with his second-in-command. However, he couldn't do anything, as a crystal dragon came down and slammed its foot onto his back, pinning him as it unleashed its crystal breath upon his hands, creating something similar to handcuffs and shackles. The other dragons did the same to those they caught, adding more to the riders dragons. Rexy was the last one. More were heading his way

"Rexy! Get out of here!" Anomaly yelled as he struggled to break the shackles. He wanted to stay and fight, it was something he was good at. But this area...it was telling him to leave. Even as powerful as he is, he knew that something lurks here that could very well kill him without a second thought. But he won't leave Anomaly to these crystal dragons.

"I'm not leaving you behind!"

"THAT WAS A DIRECT ORDER! Flee and alert the tribe, no, the alliance, that we are in trouble and need backup!" Rexy growled in defiance, but slowly nodded and ran into the woods.

The crystal dragons didn't chase him. They grabbed the shackles connected to the riders and their dragons and flew off towards a nearby mountain range, with an active volcano in its center.

* * *

Loud snores erupted from a cave a mile away from Berk. Inside were vines of glowing algae hanging from the ceiling, providing some light inside. Also inside was Mistfright, who had called this place home since he refused to sleep in the corrals.

His eyes suddenly shot open. His gut was telling him something was wrong. He took to the skies and headed towards Berk. He was lightening up to the humans, but was still a little suspicious about them, especially with their "buddies" known as Crystonia and the Animorphs.

After a few minutes of flying, he landed on top of a roof, overseeing the plaza. There was a commotion, and in the middle of the plaza was one of the Animorphs he knew about. This one was named Rexy if he was remembering right.

He seemed frantic about something, which was unusual for someone like him. Until he realized what he was taking about. The riders were captured!? He personally didn't care for them, but since they saved him, he's been trying to find a way to pay them back. Maybe by saving them he could.

Stoick soon arrived in the plaza, and Rexy explained everything to him. He quickly ordered for a team to assemble, and he quickly alerted Aurora about this. She already knew about Vokun's kidnapping, so she was already in the midst of sending a search-and-rescue team of her own.

Mistfright recognized four of the soldiers from Crystonia. They were the ones who accompanied Vokun and the riders when they went looking for him. He rolled his eyes at the sight of them, but noticed Aurora coming out of the portal. He flies down into the plaza and approaches her.

" **Hey, you need any help?"**

" **Well, we can use all the help we can get. You'll be carrying Rexy around, since he is slow at walking,** " Aurora told him, earning a scowl from Rexy. Mistfright looked back at the humal he was assigned to. Not wanting to be left behind, Rexy mounted him, and they went through the Crystonia-Sanctuary portal, with multiple other dragons, Berkian volunteers, Crystonia soldiers, and Parsley following close behind.

* * *

The riders finally awoke after being knocked out by something. Their dragons were also with them, much to their relief. They looked around, only to find themselves in a room made of the same crystal Vokun and those other crystal dragons possessed.

"Are we back in Crystonia?" Lyria asked herself.

"The architecture looks similar to Crystonia, but I don't think we're in his kingdom," Blaze said.

" **And you'd be correct in assuming that.** " The riders and dragons watch as something emerges from the shadows. It looked similar to Vokun. Too similar. The only difference is that he had more crystal armor on, covering his entire body and the spines of his wings. This Vokun emitted a low, somewhat annoyed grumbling sound. " **You all are definitely not from here. Are you raiders?** "

"Well no. Were looking for you. Don't you remember Aqua attacking you?" Lyria questioned.

" **You must be mistaking me for someone else if you'd think I'd let the water dragon elder-in-training best me in battle,** " Vokun told her. Toothless then noticed something off about Vokun.

His eyes were completely red, similar to when he first met the crystal dragon.

" **However. I will deal with you later. I have someone else to talk with.** " With that, he looked towards someone in the shadows. The crystals in that area began to glow, revealing the being hidden inside.

"VOKUN!?"

There are two Vokuns!? Or is there only one, and the one with the complete set of armor is a doppelganger? Meatlug passed out from the shock, while the Twins cheered for the fact there were apparently two destructive dragons, one for the each of them...if they can get out of the crystal chains. Fishlegs assumed the one with completely red eyes must be another member of the Crystalback species.

* * *

 **Author's note: The Vokun with complete armor will from now on be called "Doppelgänger."**

* * *

" **Let me out of here so I can kick Aqua's arse,** " Vokun roared, trying to break the chains. His expression was a mix of rage and shock.

" **I can't allow that...not right now at least,** " the doppelgänger growled.

" **What do you mean!? Are you a part of his gang!?** " Vokun thrashed more, but, for some reason, the crystal chains didn't break, when they normally would shatter like glass when he did it. Is is some sort of new kind of crystal? The doppelgänger got closer to Vokun, grabbing the crystal dragon's neck with his hand-foot.

" **No. I am the general of the Crystal Armada, the army that protects the Dragon Kingdom from its enemies. And considering you are a crystal dragon like myself, I have labeled you as a traitor,** " the doppelgänger explained.

" **I'm no traitor. I don't even know why I'm here, I'm supposed to be king of Crystonia. I am Vokun, it's KING!** "

The doppelgänger's eyes shifted as a snarl escaped from his mouth. He let go of Vokun's neck and turned his back towards him.

" **I am the only Vokun here, traitor,** " he told Vokun. He turned around, sniffing him real quick. " **...though I'm at a loss as to how you have the same scent as me.** "

The two Vokuns stared at each other, before the doppelgänger turned around again, this time preparing to leave the room.

" **Me, the elders, and my lord Obsidorah have convened a few hours earlier on what to do. We finally agreed on a "Death Battle." We will be thrusted into the ring and will duke it out until one of us is killed. However, I will not go down easy. See you on the battlefield.** "

With that, the doppelgänger left the room, leaving the riders, Anomaly, and Vokun still stuck to the chains. For three hours they stayed in the room, completely silent because of what happened today. Even the twins, who are usually the ones to break a moment like this, were dead silent.

Vokun was secretly having a mental breakdown. Obsidorah. That name sounded familiar, but he couldn't put his claw on it. He began to comb through his collection of memories to find out who.

He finally fount something near the bottom of the barrel. It was a memory of an earlier time, long before he arrived at Berk and even before he was on Remnant. Because it was so long ago, some parts of it didn't play, and most of it was blurred. He could clearly tell that he was there, but there was another being there. It had the shape of a dragon, but with black and orange scales. It looked similar to someone he knew, and it looked like he was fighting the figure, but the skips and blurriness made it hard to pin-point who it is. It ended when his vision went black.

Vokun had absolutely no idea what happened there, but he was certain that it might have to do with him being on Remnant before coming here. He had so many questions, but he couldn't answer them. His thoughts were interrupted when a few crystal dragons came in, grabbing him by the wings and neck and dragging him and the riders out of the room. If what the doppelganger said is true, then they are bringing him to the arena. Vokun looked at the crystal dragons with a glare before looking back at the riders. He had been by their side for who knows how long now. Are they going to be thrown into the battlefield as well? He knew that they would be able to fend for themselves, but he felt like something bad was going to happen.

And there is a possibility that his questions about that vague memory will never be answered.

* * *

 **It done boys...I really have nothing else to say. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **This is Sporedude135, signing off...**


End file.
